Pequeños pasos
by ZhiZu-2
Summary: Piltover pasa por tiempos difíciles, especialmente por la llegada de una bala perdida a la ciudad del progreso, entre ese caos y destrucción se encuentra una pequeña con sus propios problemas, que mas adelante se convierten en preocupaciones para las oficiales Vi y Caitlyn, sobre todo para Vi. Lo que no sabe es que Jinx querrá sacar diversión de esto y tal vez se acostumbre a ello.
1. Prologo

**Saludos gente este es mi primer fanfic en esta categoría, League of legends es uno de mis juegos favoritos, así que se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y decidí hacer una historia al respecto, así que espero que me apoyen con esta locura y si no, pueden dejarme sus criticas constructivas en la caja de comentarios o si les gusto son libres de dejarme su opinión en los reviews me ayudaría mucho :) sin mas, aqui el fic:  
**

_**Ninguno de los personajes de Riot Games me pertenece**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Se encontraba caminando descalza, como todos los días, era algo habitual para ella como llevar su gran, larga y vieja capucha morada, unos pantalones cafés ya bastante desgastados y que con suerte eran casi de su medida. Sus largos cabellos azabaches se mojaban con forme las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra este, sus ahora no tan resplandecientes ojos color verde amarillento se nublaban cada vez más con cada paso que daba y su pálida tez se encontraba más pálida que de costumbre; su mano derecha se encontraba sobre la parte superior de su antebrazo, tratando de hacer presión en una gran herida para que no escapara más sangre de su pequeño cuerpo.

Había echado una buena carrera tratando de escapar de los ladrones que la perseguían, a sus nueve años no le fue muy difícil el correr un poco más rápido que ellos .Sin embargo, no fue todo perfecto; uno de ellos le lanzo un cuchillo que por suerte no perforo ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero alcanzo a cortar su brazo y hacer una herida algo profunda de la cual se resentía en ese momento y más aún para cuando empezó a llover, sintió un ardor en cuanto las gotas de lluvia alcanzaron su herida.

Hecho su mirada hacia atrás, buscando rastro de aquellas personas que querían lastimarla y exitosamente no encontrando ninguno. Se dio cuenta de que la habían dejado de seguir, se sentó en el frio y húmedo pavimento de las calles tratando de amainar un poco su dolor y haciendo un gran y fallido esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no salieran de ojitos. Aun que se había prometido no llorar, era una niña y no era fácil para ella. En su morral tenía un par de vendas sucias que uso para amarrar su brazo, necesitaba ayuda o pasaría a mayores, aunque odiara hacerlo estaba cerca de una clínica, tal vez la ciudad del progreso no sería tan dura con ella en ese momento, así que decidió entrar a esta para buscar ayuda, una que otra enfermera se compadeció de la pequeña y la llevaron con alguien que la tratara, tal vez una persona no tan indicada. Un doctor que tan solo vendo su brazo algo descuidado y le pidió con severidad que se fuera ya que ella no tenía con que pagar, la saco con ayuda de seguridad de la clínica, mientras que la gente miraba con lastima los pucheros y ojos llorosos de la pequeña.

Volvió a sentir el dolor en su brazo, ¿Cómo podían tratar así a una niña pequeña? Era inaceptable, su joven mente empezó a formular un plan. Estaba oscuro, la clínica probablemente se vaciaría un poco al llegar a horas más avanzadas de la noche, un momento perfecto para entrar y robar cosas que le ayudarían a curarse. No podía entrar por la puerta principal, ella entraría por arriba. Para su corta edad tenía una buena agilidad y talento nato para escalar tanto arboles…o edificios en esta ocasión, sin más preámbulos comenzó a sacar sus guantes para escalar y una que otra herramienta robada que le sería útil para entrar, se puso la capucha en su cabeza y cubrió su rostro con un pañuelo negro que le ayudaría a que no la reconocieran, se colocó en un callejón oscuro a la vista de nadie, pero ella podía ver todo y en ese momento sintió un gran estruendo detrás de ella, no precisamente detrás, sino a una distancia muy considerable de donde se encontraba la pequeña. Seguida de una explosión color violeta muy vistoso, no le tomo importancia ya que esas explosiones tan llamativas había sido últimamente muy frecuentes en la ciudad del progreso y ella no le tomaba mucha importancia ya nunca se veía afectada por alguna, ni si quiera sabía quién era la causante de ellas algo que media cuidad sabia, ella le ignoraba por completo, al parecer no tenía tiempo para mucho tiempo para enterarse, pero ya se enteraría más tarde solo era cuestión de tiempo…o de mala o buena suerte.

Espero unos segundos más y observo pasar una patrulla en la cual se encontraban el dúo de oficiales más eficaces de toda Piltover: Caitlyn la sheriff de Piltover y la agente de piltover…¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! Si…Vi.

* * *

**Bien espero que les gustara este corto prologo, que por ahora no tiene mucha acción por parte de los personajes de LOL pero en el próximo capitulo lo habrá y espero también entiendan de que va esta locura que invente bueno, les dejo.**

**¡saludos invocadores! **


	2. Culpa

**Capítulo 2**

**Culpa**

* * *

Vi montaba una motocicleta especialmente llamativa para toda la ciudad y la conducía a toda velocidad cuando de las alertas o reportes de cierta peli azul se trataban, llegaron al lugar donde se produjo el caos, bajo de su moto y sus enorme guanteletes tomaron forma de puño en cuanto vio todo el edificio destrozado. Eran los escombros la enorme casa de un político la que ardía en llamas.

Dieron su primer reporte por el comunicador, El político se encontraba dentro de su casa para el momento del estallido…había muerto, hecho que incremento aún más la furia de la peli-rosa.

—Esta vez no te vas a escapar psicópata— mascullo entre dientes la gran oficial, quien enseguida sintió una mano en su hombro seguida por la seria mirada de la sheriff.

—No te dejes que la ira te domine— hablo tratando de calmarla, la voz de Caitlyn era autoritaria y firme para todos los ciudadanos de Piltover, salvo para su querida compañera que hacía caso omiso a la mayoría o casi todas de sus órdenes. No sabía por qué seguía diciéndole que hacer si de antemano sabía que no la obedecería, simplemente no quería que alguna vez saliera herida por su tan impetuoso comportamiento— Rodearemos el edificio, si alguna de las dos la encuentra le informara a otra y entonces la…

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una risa maniática que se escuchaba al fondo del callejón, ambas voltearon en esa dirección encontrándose con una chica delgada y pálida con el cabello azul atado en dos trenzas muy largas, con un arsenal de armas de tamaños variados encima, Esbozando una sonrisa característica en ella.

—Acá estoy ¡Manazas! — le grito ella haciendo que la peli-rosa corriera a toda velocidad para perseguir a la criminal, por lo cual Caitlyn solo ladeo su cabeza en un gesto negativo "Siempre es lo mismo" pensó ella.

— ¿Quiere que la sigamos? — pregunto uno de los oficiales de la patrulla.

—No es necesario…—Dijo examinando la situación y el lugar, sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de algo— es un callejón sin salida tendrá que darse la vuelta y salir por allá— dicho esto toda la patrulla fue al lugar indicado por la sheriff esperando a que la terrorista picara en su trampa "_al menos esta vez tu correteadas servirán de algo Vi_" pensó la castaña preparándose para lanzar su red calibre 90 en cuanto saliera.

Vi perseguía con todo lo que podía a la peli-azul, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan delgada y pálida cargara con tres armas de ese tamaño y para colmo corriera más rápido que ella? Una pregunta sin respuesta…

—Ven para acá maldita rata de alcantarilla— le insulto la peli-rosa golpeando un bote de basura lanzado por la peli-azul.

— ¿Que pasa manazas? ¿No puedes atraparme? — le dijo la chica comenzando a reír, cosa que aumento aún más la furia de Vi quien comenzaba a alcanzarla, lo que no se daba cuenta es que la chica disminuía su velocidad apropósito, sabiendo lo que se encontraría del otro lado.

La sheriff tenia lo ojos puestos en su objetivo, era su oportunidad de dispararle en cuanto girara por aquel callejón. Entonces, la vio era ella no lo pensó dos veces apretó el gatillo lanzando su red, lo que no sabía era que Vi estaba a punto de alcanzar a la chica, quien freno bruscamente haciendo que el tiro de Caitlyn fallara y por defecto le diera a su compañera quien termino enredada con aquella red.

— ¿¡QUE DEMO…!? ¡Cait! — grito furiosa la peli-rosa.

— ¿Vi? — dijo confundida la castaña…callejón cerrado…Vi furiosa y persiguiéndola…Esa maldita tramposa le había tendido una trampa en sus narices, aun que agradeció el haber disparado una red y no una bala que pudo causarle daño a su compañera.

Mientras tanto se escuchó la risa psicópata de la peli-azul quien impresionantemente ya se encontraba muy lejos de la escena del crimen, dejando un muy mal humor en ambas oficiales; se les había escapado de nuevo. Sin embargo, el mal humor en ese momento iba más direccionado entre ellas que a la bala perdida, cosa que se hizo muy evidente cuando Vi, al retirarse la red miro con una mirada de enojo a su compañera que no dudo en ser reciproca con aquella mirada…el resto de la patrulla ya se sabía el resto de la historia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar cerca de la clínica de Piltover, una pequeña azabache observaba la salida de cierto número de personal saliendo del edificio, entre ellos, el doctor que la saco del sitio, al cual le había reservado un odio especial. Era su oportunidad, observo las luces superiores del edificio apagarse, se puso en marcha y trepo teniendo cuidado de su brazo lastimado por un muro hacia un edificio que estaba cerca de la clínica, miro hacia el otro lado estaba un poco lejos y le iba a ser difícil sostenerse de un salto así con un solo brazo, pero no tenía opción…suspiro y lanzo una vez más al azar su vida.

"_Puedo hacer esto… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"_ — pensó la pequeña antes de correr a toda velocidad para lanzarse hacia el otro edificio…quedo con apenas una mano colgada de uno de los ventanales, coloco sus pies contra las paredes del edificio para no quedar colgando. Su corazón latía nuevamente a mil al ver la altura desde la que estaba colgada, las pupilas de sus orbes verdes se había encogido hasta quedar reducidas a unos pequeños puntos negros. El sudor le escurría de la frente y trataba de calmarse dentro de su mente.

"_Demonios…está muy alto"_ —con toda la fuerza que podía se impulsó hasta quedar sentada en el portal de la ventana, saco una herramienta de su morral, un pequeño laser que ella misma había armado…con cosas robadas por supuesto, acto seguido, empezó a hacer un agujero en el cristal y al terminar lo retiro y entro por este.

Examino la sala, esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado, el cuarto estaba lleno que medicamentos, vendajes y analgésicos, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con llave y tomar lo que necesitaba; vendas, alcohol, agua oxigenada y por ultimo una aguja limpia e hilo para coser ella misma su propia herida…algo que no sería muy agradable pero no tenía opción.

"_Esto va doler" _—Coloco todo en una mesa, saco las vendas de su herida, le seguía doliendo un montón, pero tenía que ser fuerte, saco de su morral un cinturón de cuero y lo doblo para ponerlo en su boca esperando que ahogara sus gritos de dolor y exitosamente lo hizo, ya que hubiera gritado muy fuerte cuando sintió el agua oxigenada sobre su herida, en vez de eso las lágrimas empezaron nuevamente a salir de sus ojos los cuales entrecerró aún más cuando la aguja manejada por ella misma perforando su piel y haciendo las debidas suturas en su brazo, el dolor era demasiado…tanto que pensó que se iba a desmayar, pero tenía que lograrlo. Clavo con fuerza la aguja haciendo la última sutura hizo un nudo y corto el hilo, seguidamente vendo su herida con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Se dejó caer al piso con la vista nublada, se desmayó un tiempo y despertó cuando la noche se encontraba aún más avanzada, observo el sitio todo estaba igual a como lo dejo, tenía que irse de ese sitio cuando antes, pero no sin antes agradecerle al doctor que la atendió por su "Amabilidad"

Abrió la puerta de la sala no sin antes haber robado varias cosas y observo por los pasillos, no había nadie podía pasar sin problemas. Se dirigió a una sala donde se encontraban los expedientes de todo el personal de la clínica, busco hasta encontrar el expediente con la foto del doctor que la había atendido.

"_Doctor Herbert Brown, acusado 2 veces de negligencia médica y…que maldito"_—pensó la niña al ver el horrible expediente del doctor, con razón le había tratado así…no era una buena persona, bajo un poco más en su expediente encontrándose con sus datos: dirección de domicilio, número de teléfono y muchas cosas más…lo suficiente para hacerle una visita. Sin embargo, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? — grito un guardia de seguridad…la habían atrapado, no lo pensó dos veces y saco de su morral una pequeña bomba de humo, nublando la visión del guardia quien enseguida saco su arma apuntando a la nada mientras la pequeña se escabullía por la puerta, sin más que hacer corrió rápidamente por los pasillos, no había sido su plan de escape pero ya no tenía opción.

Se movió ágilmente entre la gente y los guardias de seguridad, causando un gran alboroto a sus espaldas causando que aún mas personas de seguridad le persiguieran. Se sintió victoriosa cuando paso por la puerta de salida, acelero su paso pero el sonido de una pistola la detuvo…habían disparado pero…no le habían dado a ella, en su lugar vio como un civil soltó un grito de dolor para luego caer al suelo. El segundo en que lo vio de quedo estática…le habían disparado…por su culpa…

En el momento que se quedó pensando una bala roso su mejilla haciéndole una leve cortada ¡Tenia que correr! No importaba que…y lo hizo corrió hasta que los perdió, pero nuevamente con una enorme culpa dentro de ella.

* * *

En la comisaría de Piltover se escuchaban gritos por todos lados, incluso había llegado en reporte del robo de la clínica, pero el personal no se atrevía a molestar a la Sheriff ni a la agente cuando ambas estaban con ese temperamento, sobre todo cuando era una riña entre ellas dos.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —Le acusaba la peli-rosa a su compañera, quien no se doblegaba ante los gritos y acusaciones de Vi.

— ¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Si me hubieras escuchado la habríamos atrapado! ¿¡Acaso eres retrasada!? ¡Te dije que rodearas el maldito edificio!

— ¡Si no me hubieras disparado a mí con tu maldita red de juguete la hubiera atrapado!

— ¡Si no hubieras salido corriendo como una estúpida no se habría escapado!

— ¡Le hubieras dado si no tuvieras una puntería de mierda! —le insulto la peli-rosa haciendo que la sheriff se resintiera un poco de esas palabras, pero no se quedaría así y tal vez reacciono bruscamente ante aquel insulto.

— ¡Te mostrare quien tiene una puntería de mierda "Manazas"! — contrarresto apuntando su rifle a la cabeza de su compañera y curiosamente utilizando el famoso apodo que cierta peli-azul utilizaba sobre ella.

— ¡Adelante "Sombreritos"! — dijo también alzando sus puños, la pelea fue interrumpida por la intervención de un pobre policía que había sido mandado a darle los informes a la sheriff.

—Señoritas…—Pronuncio tímidamente.

— ¿¡QUE!? —Gritaron ambas chicas redirigiendo su odio hacia el pobre hombre que de por si empezaba ya a temblar, El hombre se encontraba muy nervioso, meterse entre una pelea de entre estas dos no era una experiencia agradable, así que tan solo le extendió una hoja con un reporte plasmado en ella a la sheriff y salió de la oficina como un alma que se la lleva el viento.

La castaña olvido su, riña con la agente por un momento. A la hora de hacer su trabajo tenía que estar concentrada al cien por ciento sin importar lo que sintiera en ese momento; bajo su rifle rápidamente para pasar sus dedos sobre sus cienes y sentarse en su escritorio. Tal vez su ira había desaparecido, pero la peli-rosa seguía igual de molesta e incremento aún más al ver como la sheriff la ignoraba por completo ¿¡Por qué demonios siempre le parecía que era ella la que ganaba todo el tiempo!? Pues en el caso de la castaña a veces la indiferencia era su mejor arma contra el temperamento y conducta impulsiva de su compañera.

Ella seguía parada en ese lugar, mientras que ella leía como si nada aquel reporte…totalmente concentrada. Ella lo sabía, había perdido; apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a salir por la puerta de su oficina.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Caitlyn, con la misma actitud fría y desinteresada que Vi había notado en ella, odiaba terminar las discusiones de esa manera.

—No te interesa— le respondió a secas saliendo de la oficina, dando un gran y estruendoso portazo cuando salió, pero Vi noto como Caitlyn ni se inmutaba ante eso.

Una postura firme que tenía que defender ante Vi, ella era la sheriff no dejaría que sus instintos la dominaran por encima de su razonamiento y sobre todo cuando se trataba de aquella agente. Sin embargo, era algo que le costaba, Vi era una buena compañera y casi siempre aunque no la escuchara terminaban bien su trabajo, ambas felices. Pero eso cambio cuando apareció la nueva terrorista de la ciudad; las discusiones habían incrementado considerablemente entre ellas dos, sobre todo cuando misiones de la Peli-azul se trataban. Se dejó caer en su escritorio con un aura de cansancio.

"_¿Porque nunca escuchas Vi?…uno de estos días vas a resultar lastimada…"_—Pensó ella con un poco de temory preocupación por su compañera…debía olvidarse de ella un momento, por lo que decidió revisar una vez más el reporte que le enviaron.

"_Robo a menor escala a una de las clínicas de Piltover; Informes: Vendajes y medicinas varias fueron robadas, persecución al criminal y una víctima herida…afortunadamente una herida menor"_— Agradeció en su interior que no era ningún reporte de Jinx, pero de pronto sus ojos descendieron a más información dejando un poco extrañada a la chica—_"Apariencia de el/la criminal según los testigos: Capucha morada, ojos verdes, cabello azabache, pantalones café, sin ningún tipo de calzado y…¿menor de edad?"_

* * *

Lejos de ese sitio se encontraba la pequeña, aparentemente dentro de una enorme casa perteneciente al doctor del cual robo su expediente, el lugar se encontraba manchado por todas parte de pintura en aerosol, algunas de ellas formaban frases como: Cerdo o eres un fraude. Había saqueado y roto objetos de valor que poseía la casa…mas no tomo casi nada de dinero ya que el hombre le tenía casi toda bajo llave, su casa estaba literalmente patas arriba, el en ese momento se encontraba amordazado y tratando inútilmente de liberarse. Apenas veía la figura de aquella asaltante.

Ella no era como los demás, si bien se defendía cuando tenía que hacerlo, algo que odiaba era mancharse las manos de sangre nuevamente. Ya que cuando lo hacía no podía evitar sentirse culpable e incluso mal por sus víctimas, decidió dejarlo ahí solamente hasta que alguien le encontrara, lo demás no le interesaba.

—Esto fue divertido pero debo irme—Dijo la niña acercándose al doctor, quien intentaba aun zafarse de la ataduras—No eres tan rudo ahora ¿verdad? — dijo mientras asestaba una patada en su estómago, el hombre se retorció de dolor en ese instante, pero la niña pudo notar como las pupilas del hombre disminuían haciendo un gesto de horror y comenzando a tratar de gritar por detrás de la mordaza ¿Qué pasaba? La pequeña volteo y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que un detonador ¿¡Quién demonios lo puso!? No había sido ella…y lo peor de todo estaba a punto de estallar…

No lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó por la ventana de la casa y corrió lo más rápido que podía, a sus espaldas sucedió un enorme espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que usaban como combustible la casa ya destrozada del doctor; la pequeña fue lanzada a una distancia considerable debido a la magnitud de la explosión. Juraría haber escuchado el grito de horror del doctor Herbert al detonarse el explosivo…otro grito que se quedó grabado nuevamente en sus oídos y otro que hacia sus lágrimas brotar ¿en verdad había sido nuevamente la causa de otra muerte? Ella quería que el medico se lamentara de sus acciones…pero no quería tomar justicia de esa forma…no quería que más gente muriera a causa de ella…no más.

Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de sus ojos, mientras se marchaba corriendo de ese lugar ¿A dónde iba? No lo sabía ni quería saberlo, solo quería escapar de ese horrible lugar.

* * *

En un bar no muy lejos de ese lugar, se encontraba una peli-rosa algo pasada de tragos que causaba algo de miedo a los demás de aquella cantina…sobre todo al dueño; todos se asustaron aun as cuando sintieron un estruendo que no fue percibido por la agente.

—Creo que ya has tomado mucho—Le menciono el cantinero.

—A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer— Dijo amenazante la chica dirigiéndose hacia a él, que pareció retroceder un poco…pero se percató que todos los del bar se encontraban asustados…cosa que no le agrado— ¿¡Qué demonios miran!? — Le grito— Tch…Como sea me largo ¡Esto es una basura! — se marchó maldiciendo a todo a su paso.

Caminaba algo ebria, pero estaba total y completamente consiente de sus acciones y sus pensamientos…no pudieron evitar la pelea con su compañera y sentirse culpable, le gustaba auto-nombrarse con Vi de Violencia…pero no quería ser especialmente violenta con Caitlyn, ella era su compañera ¿Y si de verdad se había pasado de la raya con ella?...Tal vez reacciono muy mal ante las palabras de la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse…culpable y con esto desato su furia dando un fuerte golpe hacia un árbol, que por suerte no derrumbo.

— ¡Mierda! —Grito ella, cuando de repente se percató de algo, una pequeña figura caminaba del otro lado de la calle, no lo pensó dos veces se acercó hacia ella, pero esta se hacía más pequeña a medida que avanzaba—Eh tu… ¿Quién eres? — pregunto seria.

No recibió respuesta, la figura tan solo, retiro la capucha que tenía dejando a la vista su largo cabello azabache, su pequeña cara inocente e infantil y unos brillantes ojos verdes empapados de lágrimas, la oficial no pudo más que sentir algo de ternura y preocupación al ver a esa pequeña cara llena de tristeza que en si le recordaban a ella en su niñez ¿Por qué seria?

Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y ver mejor su rostro, se quitó uno de sus guanteletes para secar una de las lágrimas de la pequeña.

—Vamos…no llores ¿Qué sucede pequeña? —Le pregunto no teniendo respuesta…— ¿No es muy tarde para que estés por aquí? — Nuevamente silencio por parte de la joven, rendida saco un pañuelo y limpio totalmente las lágrimas de la niña, sin embargo sus ojos aun reflejaban tristeza y miedo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunto, esta vez la niña no calló.

—Me llamo…me llamo Roxanne—Dijo entre sollozos la pequeña.

—Muy bien…no llores Roxie...no está bien que estés por aquí a estas horas— dijo levantándose para ofrecerle una mano— Vamos te llevare a casa…

* * *

**¡Bien! Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado y si lo hizo déjenme su opinión o si no se les agradece por tomarse su tiempo y haber leído.**

**Me alegra haber recibido apoyo en esta idea tan loca, por eso responderé sus reviews.**

**gamergirl: Hecho, le he subido lo más pronto posible y espero lo disfrutes, pues respecto al CaitxVi la verdad la pareja me gusta mucho ya sean o pareja o amigas en los fanfics me parece una combinación ideal la de ellas dos. Pues no te aseguro que habrá tanto CaitxVi pero si uno que otro mensajito subliminal (o no tanto) sacado de mi loca mente XD**

**Omega: ¡OMG! ¿Qué puedo decirte? ¡Eres mi ídola! Tu fanfic Hermanas es uno de mis favoritos, me siento feliz de que te guste lo que escribí, la verdad es un gran apoyo para mí. Gracias por el cumplido y aquí está el nuevo cap.**

**PD: leí tu nota de autora en "Hermanas" se te agradece mucho, esperare esos increíbles 3 capítulos con mucha emoción **

**LaUltimaYenapa: Me alegra que te halla encantado *-* y gracias por el apoyo, parece que seguiré con vida durante una buena temporada XD**

**Bueno gracias por todo y ¡Saludos!**


	3. Pequeñas mentiras

**Capítulo 3**

**Pequeñas mentiras**

* * *

La pequeña miraba incrédula a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella ¿En verdad era la oficial Vi? ¿La famosa agente de Piltover? Al parecer lo era, con los guanteletes que llevaba era más que obvio. No estaba bien que se cruzara con ella… ¡y aún menos que le dijera su nombre así como así! Si, se sentía mal, pero no podía exponerse así, se supone que ella es una gente de la ley y ella tan solo era…una simple delincuente más, al menos eso era lo que opinaba de ella misma.

Solo decidió rechazar su oferta…después de todo, no es que tuviera una casa para que la acompañase.

—Gracias…—Dijo secándose las lágrimas ahora ella misma—Pero…no necesito su ayuda, puedo regresar sola a casa—añadió está mirándola a los ojos, sintió algo de nerviosismo cuando la peli-rosa le miro extrañada.

—Es tarde para que una niña pequeña este por aquí—le dijo Vi más bien como un reproche.

—Puedo cuidarme bien…— le respondió, sin embargo la oficial no aparto aun su mirada de ella, no era que sospechara, simplemente…por alguna razón sentía preocupación por la pequeña.

—Tal vez eso es lo que piensas…—Dijo susurrando pero la niña alcanzo a oírla, así que rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema— ¿Dónde vives?

—No puedo decirle eso a un extraño— le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? —Le pregunto enarcando una ceja ¿Cómo era posible que no la conociera? Pero la niña no le respondió, tan solo le negó con la cabeza. Vi aun notaba el aura de tristeza que la niña tenía— ¿Por qué llorabas? — le pregunto finalmente…ella no supo que responder, no iba a decirle la verdad, no podía, seguramente ella…

—Me caí—Le mintió.

— ¿Estas lastimada? — le pregunto preocupada.

— ¡No! — le respondió rápido para después suspirar— Eeehh…vera vivo unas cuadras más adelante, lo que pasa es que me escape para jugar con mis amigos y me lastime, tampoco me di cuenta de la hora…Como sea…mis padres tienen que estar esperándome en casa—Dijo con algo de esfuerzo esas últimas palabras…no quería recordar a sus padres y menos en esas circunstancias, pero al parecer su mentira había funcionado, la mujer pareció haber bajado su guardia un poco…luego le sonrió.

—No te vuelvas a escapar pequeña…tus padres deben estar preocupados— Esas palabras les dolieron a ambas, la niña en verdad no tenía a nadie que realmente se preocupara por ella y por otra parte Vi sabía perfectamente que ella también estaba preocupando a cierta personita…

—No lo hare…iré a disculparme con ellos—Dijo esta vez pero sin mirarla a los ojos— Si me disculpa… ¿ya me puedo ir? —le pregunto tímidamente…puede que no sea la mejor detective del mundo, pero sabía reconocer una mentira cuando la escuchaba, probablemente la niña no le había dicho la verdad del todo…pero se notaba perfectamente que solo quería que la dejase sola…tal vez la había asustado con todas esas preguntas, no supo cómo ni por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la niña estaría bien ella sola, al menos por ahora; aunque sus ojos aún tenían pequeños rastros de lágrimas, su mirada era fuerte y le reflejaba algo de seguridad.

Solo sonrió.

—Está bien…puedes irte—termino de decir Vi— pero antes…ten—dijo extendiéndole lo que parecía un trozo de papel, la niña le miro extraño antes de tomarlo— Es mi numero… si necesitas que golpee a alguien por ti o si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme— le dijo con una sonrisa, y curiosamente ella se la devolvió— y también quédate con eso—Dijo señalando el pañuelo que la niña tenía entre sus manos ¿Cuándo lo había tomado? Tal vez lo hizo inconscientemente… pero no le importo simplemente ambas sonrieron.

—Gracias…bueno me voy…adiós—dijo la pequeña pasando como si nada aun lado de ella, la agente solo volteo para ver como la pequeña se alejaba un poco…no pudo evitar decir añadir algo más.

—Por cierto…—Le llamo haciendo que la niña parara— Roxie…eres pésima mintiendo— le dijo dejando a la niña algo petrificada ¿la descubrió de verdad? Sin embargo no le asusto tanto que la descubriera ahora como lo hubiera hecho hace un rato…solo decidió contestarle.

—Y usted debería beber menos…Oficial— le termino la pequeña, que se había percatado de el olor a alcohol en su aliento hace un rato, mientras continuaba su camino, esta vez sin ninguna interrupción, la peli-rosa tan solo formo con una sonrisa de lado…

—Ja…valla.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, había mandado al demonio a aquel bar y… ya no estaba con ánimos de seguir bebiendo, solo decidió dirigirse a su departamento después de ese curioso encuentro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar con una taza de té en mano y una caja a la mitad de sus cupcakes favoritos, se encontraba Caitlyn simulando que revisaba los papeles de una investigación ¿a quién engañaba? Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a su trabajo, su preocupación tenía un nombre… ¿Dónde estaría Vi? No podía evitar seguir sintiéndose mal por la pelea que tuvieron; los problemas entre ellas casi siempre eran por culpa de Jinx y se volvían peor cada vez, lo que le molesta era pensar que además de salirse con la suya, hacía que las ambas pelearan…lo que hacía aún más difícil el atraparla, tal vez ese era en parte uno de los objetivos de la peli-azul…aun que a ella solo le interesara divertirse.

Observo su teléfono, tenía opción de llamarla y tratar de disculparse con ella ¿pero quién llamaría a esas horas de la noche? Tal vez estaría dormida…o tal vez no.

"_Tal vez fui algo dura con ella"- _observo una vez más su teléfono solo para soltar un suspiro _"Okey, la llamare una vez si no contesta no lo volveré a hacer"-_pensando esto tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su departamento, sonó un rato y después alguien contesto.

— ¿Hola…?—respondía una voz algo somnolienta del otro lado.

— ¿Vi? ¿Dónde estás? —Le pregunto.

—Mmmmm…pues en mi casa—Le respondió, ¿de verdad Caitlyn estaba preocupada? — ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

—No…eh no pasa nada, solo estaba…—Estuvo a punto de decir, en serio le costaba mucho decir que le preocupaba, así que decidió cambiar de tema— ¿te desperté? —le pregunto.

—No, acabo de llegar.

— ¿En dónde estabas? — le volvió a preguntar rápidamente.

—En un bar…

— ¿¡Estabas bebiendo!? —le dijo algo enojada.

—Tranquila—le respondió—No estoy ebria…bueno no tanto…

—Vi…—soltó un suspiro— mira solo…agh…no, olvídalo, buena noches.

— ¡Cait espera! —Le dijo antes de que cortara la llamada—yo…lo siento.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo…sé que fui muy agresiva contigo hace un rato, no debí reaccionar así…siento haberte preocupado— se disculpó con las palabras correctas, ella la conocía muy bien.

— ¿Vi…te sientes bien? —le pregunto, ¡no imaginaba ese cambio de humor tan drástico! Y aun menos que fuera ella la que se disculpara, porque ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había disculpado?

—Tal vez sea un efecto secundario del alcohol o tal vez algo más…pero, tenía que hacerlo— le hablo sinceramente, Caitlyn sonrió del otro lado del teléfono.

—Vi…también lo— antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida.

— ¡No!...no te discúlpeles tú, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, deja de comer cupcakes y ya vete a dormir también, tenemos mucho trabajo por la mañana—le dijo impresionando a la castaña.

— ¡Espera…como sabias que estaba…!

—Dulces sueños Cupcake—Le dijo con un bostezo para luego cortar la llamada.

"_¿Qué fue lo que paso?...creo que tiene razón, mejor me voy a dormir"_ –pensó para luego dirigirse confundida a su habitación.

* * *

Las horas pasaron hasta que el sol por fin salió, cosa que le molesto a la pequeña azabache; las horas de sueño se le habían hecho bastantes cortas y le molesto de sobremanera cuanto los primeros rayos de sol que pasaban a través de la hojas chocaron contra su rostro. Se encontraba en un árbol, después del encuentro con la oficial tubo que encontrar un lugar en el que pasar la noche, después de todo no tenía ninguno predeterminado, así que se a cómodo como pudo en las gruesas ramas de un árbol que no estaba tan alto.

—No…demonios ¿amaneció tan rápido? —Se dijo a sí misma para luego bostezar— Ya que—hablo mientras tomaba sus cosas y bajaba del árbol, en ese momento su estómago rugió, no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Estaba hambrienta— siguiente objetivo…necesito algo que comer—rebusco entre sus cosas y encontró una manzana—Supongo que está bien…—en ese momento diviso a la distancia como un camión era cargado con víveres y otras cosas más que podrían ser útiles, probablemente lo llevarían a un supermercado o algo por estilo—Por ahora…

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al camión y aprovecho el descuido de uno de los trabajadores para introducirse dentro del camión, ya adentro se escondió detrás de unas cuantas cajas, gracias a su tamaño no la encontraron, después escucho como la puerta era cerrada, era su momento para salir. Se puso a revisar las cajas encontrando varias cosas útiles y otras no tanto, tenía que escoger lo que tomaría, solo podía llevar pocas cosas en su morral; También se lamentó del tamaño de este. Se decidió a tomar algo de comida y ropa nueva, esta vez una capucha gris un poco más pequeña que la anterior y unos pantalones celestes…en otra más encontró un par de zapatos _"Hmp…no los necesito" _pensó cerrando la caja, siguió husmeando y se encontró con una navaja _"Supongo que podría necesitarla…la mía ya está algo vieja" _ no podía llevar nada más, así que saco unas papas de una de las cajas y empezó a comerlas mientras esperaba que el camión que había comenzado a andar hace un buen rato, parara.

Cuando este se detuvo, se escondió nuevamente y escucho como abrían la puerta, empezaban a sacar las cajas obviamente la encontrarían…así que decidió salir ella misma.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! — grito apartando a todo aquello en su camino para salir corriendo.

— ¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡Auxilio, policía! ¡Un ladrón! ¡Un ladrón! — Grito el hombre que se encargaba del camión, una patrulla se encontraba cerca de ese lugar y acudieron en cuanto escucharon los gritos del hombre, empezando a perseguir a la niña.

— ¡Rayos! —exclamo ella al ver a la policía detrás de ella.

— ¡Detente! ¡Estas arrestado! —dijo un oficial mientras esquivaba los botes de basura que la niña lanzaba y entonces uno de ellos tropezó.

— ¡Atrápenme si pueden jaja! —les grito provocándolos aún más, la chica era veloz, lo suficiente para tomarles cierta ventaja…pero ellos empezaban a cansarse y llevaban armas, podrían disparar en cualquier momento— _"¡Esto es divertido!"_ — Pensó mientras corría— _"Pero no puedo distraerme…tengo que encontrar una manera de escapar"…" ¡Ya se!"_ —pensó triunfante.

La niña acelero su paso dejando un poco más atrás a los policías, a lo lejos se encontraba un callejón al que se dirigió a toda velocidad, la paciencia de los oficiales llegaba al límite y uno de ellos ya había sacado su arma, no tardaron en seguirla cuando la niña giro por el callejón, este tomo su arma con las dos manos y disparo a penas al girar, pero… ¡Sorpresa! No le dio a nada, la pequeña se había esfumado.

— ¿Dónde demonios fue? ¡Sepárense! ¡Búsquenlo por todos lados! — grito el oficial a cargo de esa patrulla.

Mientras tanto la niña escuchaba todo desde las escaleras de una de las alcantarillas de la ciudad que afortunadamente se encontraba en el lugar indicado y en el momento indicado, sin embargo miro a su alrededor y ahora que lo recordaba… ¿¡A dónde demonios la había llevado ese camión!?

* * *

En otro lugar, se encontraba la sheriff observando un mural de investigación mientras tomaba una taza de té, se había ido a dormir como le dijo su compañera, pero muy temprano empezaron los reportes de crímenes y ella no podía descansar sabiendo que su ciudad la necesitaba, así que decidió poner manos a la obra desde muy temprano.

—Buenos días Cupcake— le saludo la peli-rosa desde atras haciendo que la morena se sobresaltara un poco.

— ¿Vi? ¿Y ese milagro? — le pregunto levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué milagro?

—Es la primera vez que te veo temprano por aquí…normalmente siempre llegas tarde— espeto la Chica.

— ¡Me levante con ganas de patear traseros! —Dijo efusivamente mientras levantaba sus brazos, seguidamente se dirigió hacia el mural y lo empezó a revisar— ¿hay alguna novedad?

—Me alegra que estés de buen humor…—dijo en un susurro que alcanzo a escuchar la peli-rosa quien solo le dedico una sonrisa— pues…hay un mensaje de nuestra "terrorista favorita" —dijo ironizando las últimas palabras— Pinto esto en un parque público— le enseño la foto de un grafiti que decía _"Nos vemos muy pronto Piltover, iré a recargar municiones, pero no se acostumbren, ¡no se vallan morir sin que escuche sus gritos jajaja!"_

—Valla…parece que nos dejara un descanso de sus tonterías—dijo Vi con un tono exhausto— ¿Crees que ya se halla ido?

Sim embargo, su pregunta fue auto-respondida al escuchar un gran estruendo de explosión y observar por la ventana una gran nube de humo morado a lo lejos.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? — le dijo con ironía.

— ¡Bien atrapemos a esa loca ahora que sabemos que esta débil! —Le dijo la peli-rosa— ¡Vamos Cupcake! ¿Qué esperas? — le pregunto al ver como la morena no se movía de su sitio.

—No, Lo siento Vi, pero iré con Jayce esta vez—le dijo como si nada y con un tono tan tranquilo, mientras la peli-rosa se quedaba paralizada por lo que le dijo.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué? ¡Se supone que yo soy tu compañera! — le echó en cara.

—Y no dejaras de serlo, pero debo ir con Jayce esta vez…además, tengo una misión especial para ti…

—Tiene que ser una broma…

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el cap de hoy****, un poco corto, pero espero que les guste y me disculpen ya que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, pero bueno gracias a todos los que leen comentan o siguen esta historia significan mucho para mí y me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Tratare de subir un capitulo por semana o más.**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. A explorar

**Capitulo 4**

**A explorar**

* * *

—Más te vale que valga la pena—Dijo Vi cruzándose de brazos.

—Acompañaras a Ezreal a una misión de exploración— Término de decir la sheriff dejando anonadada a la oficial.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿No voy a ir a atrapar a esa loca solamente para acompañar al niño explorador? —dijo la peli-rosa algo alterada.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó detrás de ella el rubio que acababa de llegar, quien se sintió ofendido por el comentario de la chica.

—La agente suspiro pesadamente— No es nada contra ti Ez, es solo que quiero acabar de una vez por todas con esa psicópata.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente a las demás? —Dijo otra voz detrás de ella.

—Segundo punto…no quiero que vallas con este idiota—Dijo señalando a Jayce.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota? pelo de chicle— le respondió el.

— ¡A ti cabeza de martillo! —Le respondió ella.

— ¡Basta! —Grito la voz de Caitlyn—Dejen de pelear los dos, Escucha Vi, le pedí a Ezreal que trazara el mapa de unos túneles en las afueras de la ciudad y tú tienes que acompañarlo— le ordeno ella.

— ¿¡Y yo por qué!? — Respondió con frustración la peli-rosa— pensé que él podía explorar solo—dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras que de la boca del rubio salió un gruñido de molestia.

—Hay rumores de que es el refugio de varias bandas de ladrones y es arriesgado que valla él solo, así que tu iras con el— le dijo la castaña.

— ¿Y por qué no va Jayce? Él también puede ir con Ezreal— se quejó Vi.

—Lo necesito para otra misión— le respondió ella, Vi suspiro pesadamente, lo último que quería era iniciar una nueva discusión con Caitlyn, aunque no quería que Jayce la acompañara sabía perfectamente que si seguía ninguna de las dos cedería, no quería arruinar el buen humor que tenía en ese momento por otra pelea.

—Está bien cupcake, iré con el rubito, solo ten cuidado ¿sí?—expreso Vi haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran impresionados, no se esperaban esa reacción por parte de ella.

— ¿Qué?...emm oye ¿te sientes bien? — Le pregunto Ezreal— digo…es que pensé que opondrías resistencia.

—Vamos rápido antes de que cambie de opinión—dijo Vi tratando de apresurar su trabajo, Caitlyn solo pudo sonreír ante la actitud de la chica.

—Me alegra que esta vez no hubiera problemas— le dijo sonriendo, Vi le devolvió la sonrisa — Bien, ¡Andando! Ezreal ya sabes dónde ir. Vi, que no los agarren desprevenidos —Termino de decir la sheriff.

— ¡Entendido! — Exclamaron ambos irónicamente llevando su mano a su cabeza al mismo tiempo, como si de un militar se tratara.

—Jayce, vamos—Dijo nuevamente la sheriff mientras tomaba su rifle y se dirigía a la salida junto con los demás.

— ¡Eh! Cait— Le llamo la peli rosada captando su atención—solo…cuídate—La chica solo asintió con una sonrisa y rápidamente después de eso la peli-rosa le dedico una mirada a Jayce— Y tu…cuidadito —le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y señalándole con el dedo índice de su guantelete, el defensor del mañana tan solo frunció el ceño.

Después de eso tomaron caminos diferentes, justo como estaba planeado.

* * *

Por otra parte la pequeña que acababa de quitarse de encima a las autoridades, empezó a caminar por aquella alcantarilla tratando de buscar alguna salida por algún otro lugar, no era seguro salir con la policía detrás de ella, El terrible olor que emanaba aquel lugar le hacía cubrirse la nariz a cada paso que daba, caminaba por una de las orillas, pero a pesar de eso el tacto del frio, húmedo y repulsivo suelo de ese lugar no era en lo absoluto agradable para sus pies descalzos y le hacían estremecerse cada cierto tiempo, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber tomado los zapatos que encontró.

Miro a su alrededor, todavía sin salida, pensaría que encontraría alguna otra tapa por donde salir, pero no la encontró. No le hacía ilusión quedarse en ese lugar más tiempo y de seguro la policía ya no la estaba siguiendo, así que decidió ir al mismo lugar por donde entro, camino en sentido contrario, pero ya había avanzado mucho y tomado caminos distintos…estaba perdida sin duda alguna. Sin embargo, decidió seguir adelante…por un momento no pudo evitar observar el lugar con nostalgia.

—"_Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí ahora"_ — pensó la pequeña, recordando vagamente aquella ocasión en la que cruzo por una alcantarilla parecida a esta, no sabía si era la misma ¿Qué posibilidades habría? Aun que lo fuera era muy pequeña en ese entonces como para recordar con detalle el camino por el que paso, lo único que recordaba era que en aquel momento no se encontraba sola como lo ahora, en ese momento al menos tenia a alguien, abrazo sus propios hombros mientras sus parpados caían levemente dando lugar a un vago recuerdo…

_Se encontraba totalmente empapada y el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, trataba de mantener el calor abrazándose a sí misma mientras corría con el grupo de gente con quien estaba, las cosas se pusieron más difíciles para ella cuando tuvieron que entrar a ese desagradable lugar, apenas entrar se sintió repugnada y su cansancio aumento. No quería seguir, pero si se quedaba a atrás hay se quedaría…atrás nadie con quien estaba la ayudaría, o al menos eso pensaba._

_Resbalo y cayó en plena carrera mientras observaba como los demás no se detenían ¿acaso su destino era terminar en ese lugar? _

— _¡Roxanne!_ —_ le grito una persona delante de ella, la única que se interesaba por la seguridad de la pequeña y la única que no pensaba en dejarla en ese momento_—_ ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!? ¡Levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí!_ — _le grito acercándose a ella rápidamente._

— _¡Ya no puedo más! Estoy cansada…y tengo mucho miedo_— _le expreso la pequeña comenzando a llorar y sollozar, quien estaba delante de ella dudo en llevársela o no, pero después recapacito, les unía un lazo fraternal ¿Cómo podría dejar a la pequeña en ese lugar?_

— _¡Ustedes dos! ¡Corran o se quedan aquí!_ —_les grito una voz aun mayor que estaba más adelante, observaron a la pequeña, no había forma de que continuara, a menos que…_

— _¡Ven para acá!_ — _le exclamo la persona quien se detuvo por ella mientras tomaba el peso de la niña entre sus brazos, en ese entonces era más pequeña, aún más ligera, cargarla no supuso ningún problema mayor, ella recargo su rostro en el pecho de quien le llevaba en brazos, aferrándose fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de perderle, sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse, cosa que pudo notar quien le llevaba, que observo con un fingido desagrado como la niña se adormecía entre sus brazos, solo fingido, mantener apariencias era necesario en ese lugar, pero en sus adentros ver a la pequeña así de tranquila y segura le provocaba una ternura incomparable, sabía que debía y quería protegerla, empezó a cerrar sus parpados dando paso a que el sueño se apoderara de ella…casi tanto como lo estaba haciendo en la realidad._

Abrió sus ojos fugazmente mientras se deshacía del recuerdo ladeando su cabeza en forma de negación, hace mucho que no le recordaba y deseo no hacerlo…pensar en ello le ponía bastante melancólica ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Si a cada paso que daba era como tener un peso sobre sus hombros ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tantas cosas? Es verdad, la vida era así y tenía que aprender a sobre llevarla…tal y como le enseño.

Sus pensamientos fueron silenciados al escuchar varias voces provenientes de un camino que doblaba a la derecha, asomo su cabeza con cuidado de no ser vista y observo con algo de temor a las personas que se encontraban. Eran las personas a las que les había robado y también las que le dejaron esa bonita cicatriz en el brazo el cual toco mientras les observaba.

—Oh rayos… ¿seguirán enojados conmigo? —Susurro en voz baja para ella misma.

— ¡Cuando volvamos a ver a esa pequeña demonio me encargare personalmente de cortarle los brazos! —Exclamo uno de los hombres de la banda, haciendo que a la niña se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—"_Demonios al parecer si…ni que hubiera cogido tantas cosas"_ —pensó mientras nuevamente se colocaba su capucha y su pañuelo en su boca— "_Es mejor que tome otro camino…pero si me los encuentro mejor que no me reconozcan"_ — saco unos goggles de su morral y los coloco sobre sus ojos, seguidamente tomo un camino distinto, rogando interiormente para que no la encontraran y ella encontrar algún otro camino.

* * *

En otro lugar nuestros dos exploradores se encontraban ya después de varios minutos de viaje en el lugar donde debían estar, ambos llevaban un casco que poseía una linterna en la parte frontal y por otra parte el rubio llevaba su clásico traje de explorador, pero sin los goggles sobre sus ojos y nuestra golpeadora seguía con su traje normal, les sería útil para ese lugar; un túnel muy grande, tenía un aspecto lúgubre y descuidado ¿En verdad ese era un refugio de ladrones? Solo había una manera de comprobarlo y era siguiendo el juego del explorador, quien miraba con asombro aquel lugar.

—Wow…mira este sitio, se ve que es muy grande— menciono el rubio algo emocionado, al contrario de la actitud de la peli-rosada la cual se encontraba algo aburrida, el viaje había sido algo largo y no es como si ella tuviese mucha paciencia.

—Oh que interesante…—menciono sarcásticamente.

— ¿Si, verdad? —Menciono el rubio sin captar el sarcasmo de ella, cosa que causo que la chica rodara los ojos y soltara un suspiro—Bien manos a la obra—tomo lo que parecía ser un cartapacio y lápiz mientras empezaba a pasar este sobre el papel con cierta concentración, la peli-rosa no pudo evitar observar por encima de él lo que le chico hacía.

—Vaya…eres bueno con eso— le alago ella.

—Gracias, en realidad no me gusta seguir o hacer mapas, pero es un favor para Cait…así que…

—Entiendo…ella siempre se sale con la suya cuando quiere algo— termino ella, el chico tan solo le contesto con un "Exacto" mientras volvía a lo suyo, ella frunció el ceño algo exasperada— entonces… ¿ya podemos empezar a movernos? —le dijo llamándole por fin la atención al muchacho.

— ¡Ah! Si es verdad, continuaremos…por aquí—dijo comenzando a caminar seguido por la chica— estaré observando y siguiendo con esto así que por favor cúbreme la espalda— le pidió.

— ¡No te preocupes, golpeare a todo lo que se mueva! — dijo ya entusiasmada.

— ¡Oye, oye! Pero ten cuidado no sé si estos túneles son estables, así que ten cuidado con lo que mueves…o aplastas— le dijo bajando notablemente el entusiasmo de la peli-rosa quien soltó un bufido al instante.

Continuaron explorando, cada camino, cada lugar, repitiendo algunos de vez en cuando, el rubio seguía con centrado con su trabajo mientras que la chica ya se mostraba más que molesta y aburrida mientras pateaba una piedra por todo el camino ¿guarida de ladrones? ¡Apenas y se había encontrado un par de ratones o insectos! , el rubio pudo darse cuenta de aquello, pero no le tomo mucha importancia por el momento…hasta que en cierto punto se le comenzó a hacer incomodo…habían permanecido en silencio durante mucho tiempo y podía notar el humor que tenía, el mapa estaba casi terminado…así que ¿Por qué no intentar hablar?

—Así que… ¿Qué tal te llevas con Cait? — le pregunto el rubio llamando su atención, en realidad no se le ocurría nada mas de que hablar con ella.

—Pues, bastante bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — le respondió y pregunto sin cambiar su actitud.

—No por nada…es solo que parecen ser buenas amigas…—añadió el rubio.

— ¿Si sabes por qué preguntas? — le volvió a decir la peli-rosa, haciendo que el explorador suspirara molesto.

—Mira, lamento que esto no terminara como querías—suspiro— hubiera estado mejor solo…—añadió el haciendo que Vi se molestara un poco con ese comentario.

— ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? —Le pregunto molesta.

—Pues a ti no parece agradarte la mía— le respondió de igual manera.

—Oh si estoy muy feliz aquí viendo como dibujas— le dijo sarcásticamente.

— ¿Si no querías venir por que viniste? — le dijo.

— ¡Por qué que pensé que esto no sería tan inútil! — le grito la chica.

— ¿¡Para ti es inútil todo lo que no tenga que ver con golpear cada 5 minutos!? — le grito el también.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Si te crees tan bueno cuídate tu solo! —Le dijo ya muy enojada dándose la vuelta mientras comenzaba a alejarse de él y dejarlo atrás.

— ¡Eso mismo voy a hacer! — Le escucho gritar la peli-rosa mientras ella se alejaba— ¡Adelante, vete! ¡Nadie te nece…! ¡Aaaah!

Se escuchó gritar al rubio, la chica volteo rápidamente en cuanto lo escucho, pero no había ni rastro del explorador. Abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, por un momento se sintió culpable y preocupada por el chico.

— ¿¡Ez!?... ¡Ez! —grito buscando al explorador mientras corría al lugar donde despareció, ya no había ni rastros de el— demonios…Caitlyn va a matarme… ¡Ezreal! ¡Ezre…!— en ese momento la vista de la chica se tornó completamente negra; Sintió un dolor detrás de su cuello que le hizo perder la conciencia, su cuerpo no tardo en tocar el suelo.

Dolor eso era lo que sentía, sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No lo sabía…su vista se volvía menos borrosa con cada parpadeo, hasta que al fin se aclaró completamente, pudo divisar a varios hombres alrededor de ella, estaban hablando, miro a su derecha y allí se encontraba el explorador prodigo, se encontraba atado, amordazado y seguía inconsciente, llevaba todas sus ropas, pero le faltaban todas sus pertenencias, incluyendo aquel guante con un peculiar talismán que era tan importante para él; Entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta…¡Ella estaba en las mismas circunstancias!

— ¡Hmmp! — trato de hablar a través de la mordaza que tenía, pero le fue inútil, solamente llamo la atención de uno de los ladrones.

—Miren uno de ellos despertó—Hablo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba a ella; la peli-rosa lo observaba con una mirada de poco amigos, intento levantarse para patear a aquel hombre aprovechando de que solo tenía sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda, pero en ese momento sintió como alguien la tomaba por la espalda y colocaba una cuchilla en su cuello mientras que los demás desenvainaron cuchillos y sacaron varias pistolas, ella estaba indefensa, hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que sus guanteletes habían sido retirados de sus manos; el hombre que estaba al frente de ella le tomo del mentón mientras observaba sus ojos llenos de furia— No haría eso si fuera tú, preciosa— Vi aparto bruscamente su rostro del tacto de aquel criminal, teniendo cuidado de que el cuchillo no perforara su cuello— vaya que llevaban un buen botín…nos será muy útil…y ustedes también—menciono por último el hombre.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Es mejor que los matemos ahora! — le dijo otro de ellos.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No sabes quienes son ellos? Ellos son de lo mejorcito de Piltover…bueno aunque sea exdelincuente supongo también ofrecerán una buena recompensa por ella— dijo el que estaba al frente, la chica se movió para golpearlo por aquel comentario pero fue detenida por varios hombres— Tranquilízate, no quisiera tener que golpear ese lindo rostro…— le dijo el, pero ella tan solo pudo volver a mirarla con aun mas odio, haciendo que el hombre también entrecerrara los ojos, mirándola desafiante— Tomaremos la otra ruta, no podemos llevarlos así como así por las calles de Piltover ¿entendido? — dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los hombres, no fue difícil para Vi deducir que él era el jefe de esa pandilla— en cuanto al rubio, ya despiértenlo ha descansado mucho tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, sacudieron un par de veces al explorador provocando que se despertara igual de confuso que Vi al principio, trato de oponer resistencia, pero se repitió casi la misma escena que con Vi; fue detenido con amenazas de pistolas y cuchillos. Seguidamente empezaron caminar, Ezreal pensaba que ya había recorrido todo, pero estaba equivocado aun le quedaba mucho…hizo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de memorizar esa ruta que al parecer solo ellos conocían. Aquella pandilla estaba conformada por 5 hombres, dos de ellos llevaban pistolas, y el resto incluyendo al capitán llevaban dagas y cuchillos…no sería nada fácil escapar. Finalmente se encontraron en un lugar aparentemente sin salida.

—Vamos…—dijo uno de los hombres mientras movía una gran roca, al otro lado de ella había lo que parecía un pasadizo, ambos exploradores abrieron ampliamente sus ojos, habían pasado por ese lugar antes y no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

Les hicieron pasar por ese sitio, el pasadizo era algo pequeño, pero lo suficiente como para que entraran varias personas. Sin pensarlo, Ezreal trato de correr aprovechando que le hicieron pasar a el primero, pero en ese momento uno de los bandidos disparo y rozo su brazo izquierdo, por lo que el rubio de quedo quieto ante esto.

—No se pasen de listos— dijo el jefe mientras tomaba a Ezreal por la camisa— si intentan hacer algo más, no saldrán vivos de aquí ¿¡Entendido!? — dijo ultimo mientras le tiraba al suelo, la peli-rosa intento defender a su amigo pero fue detenida por los dos hombre que la sostenían.

Se fijaron en el lugar donde los habían llevado, parecían ser alcantarillas; Un lugar bastante desagradable…húmedo y tenía un olor terrible, continuaron caminando por ese lugar hasta llegar al basurero que hacían llamar guarida, si bien no estaba tan sucio como el resto de los lugares aún tenía un aspecto poco agradable, habían cajas por todas partes, cosas robadas probablemente, sillas y uno que otro sillón ya desgastado. A los dos jóvenes los colocaron cerca de unas cajas mientras eran vigilados por tres de los ladrones.

— ¡Oigan! Parece que los demás han salido— grito uno de ellos, observando el lugar vacío— ¿Qué haremos hasta que lleguen? — les pregunto a los demás.

—Revisaremos nuestro botin—Dijo mientras tomaba uno de los guanteletes de Vi— Vaya esto esta pesado…pero puesto a que valdrá mucho—la peli-rosa al ver como tocaba aquel guante se sobresaltó enseguida, siendo detenida por uno de sus vigilantes.

— ¡Hmmpp! — Gruño la chica entre dientes, uno de los hombres le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y ella hizo una mueca de dolor ante eso.

— ¡Eh! Tranquilízate preciosa, no estás en posición de quejarte— dijo mientras tomaba su mentón y acercaba su rostro al suyo, la chica le observo nuevamente con desprecio—sabes me encantaría divertirme contigo un rato…—dijo este último para después darle un ligero beso en el cuello, cosa que le desagrado un montón a la chica, le causo incluso asco que alguien como el besara su piel y se hizo evidente con el nuevo gruñido que soltó.

— ¡Déjala! — grito Ezreal quien había estado luchando para sacar el pañuelo de su boca, pero inmediatamente fue silenciado con un golpe directo a su cara.

— ¡Hmmp! —grito la peli-rosa preocupada por su compañero, en ese momento se sentía sin salida…

—Mejor cierra esa boca rubito ¿o tengo que cerrártela yo mismo? —le dijo uno de los ladrones.

— ¡Hey! Miren esto— dijo uno de ellos mientras sacaba el guante de Ezreal, el cual llamo su atención haciendo que los ladrones se distrajeran un rato, la chica pensaba en formas de escapar en ese momento, pero imposible estando amarrada y sin sus guantes…necesitaba un milagro para salir de esa.

Aparentemente sus deseos fueron escuchados, a lo lejos vio una figura un tanto extraña, la chica entrecerró sus ojos para verla mejor, era bastante pequeña, estaba encapuchada y su rostro estaba cubierto por unos goggles y un pañuelo, se encontraba mirando curiosamente el lugar por donde habían pasado del túnel hasta la alcantarilla, parecía querer atravesarlo aprovechando que nadie la veía, pero entonces volteo hacia atrás y observo a ambos, pero especialmente a la peli-rosa ya que sabía perfectamente quien era aunque tal vez la ahora secuestrada no la reconocía, no sabía por qué…pero quería ayudarla, no sería capaz de dejarla allí pero…¿era correcto? Claro que lo era ¿pero cómo influiría eso en ella? Se arriesgaba a que la atraparan por alguien que apenas conocía…la peli-rosa desvió su mirada con un gesto de frustración pero después volvió a poner su mirada en esa figura, esta vez una mirada más apelante…como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, a Vi no le gustaba estar haciendo eso…pero no tenía opción, era tomarlo o dejarlo y la niña tampoco pudo negarles su ayuda al ver la mirada de la peli-rosa, la niña suspiro resignada mientras agachaba la cabeza y se alejaba de la salida.

Los bandidos estaban distraídos, así que aprovecho para escabullirse hasta una de las cajas que estaban detrás de Vi y Ezreal; nadie pudo verla, excepto la peli-rosa ya que el rubio se encontraba algo desconcertado por el golpe, sigilosamente saco un cuchillo de su morral, observo las ataduras de ambos, empuño el afilado instrumento en su mano mientras acercaba su filo a estas, pero antes de eso recibió una mirada por parte de la peli-rosa, la observaba con una mirada seria y a pesar de tener los goggles puestos sentía como le miraba directamente a los ojos, desvió su mirada de ella y tan solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer; Rápidamente extendió su brazo teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierta y corto las ataduras que tenía la joven, quien levanto ambas cejas al sentir sus manos al fin liberadas, después bajo ambas al pensar en lo que haría para escapar ahora que tenía un poco más de ventaja. Continuo con las manos en el mismo sitio, el bandido que la vigilaba estaba a un lado de ella con la mirada completamente perdida en el guante de Ezreal, observo a su lado al rubio quien abrió los ojos completamente cuando también sintió sus manos libres, enseguida Vi le dirigió una mirada más que explicita que le decía "No te muevas" y como si le hubiese leído la mente asintió con la cabeza y no se movió ni un centímetro.

Uno de los bandidos volvió su mirada hacia ellos, pero les vio actuar normalmente, así que dejando de lado aquel guante que pertenecía al explorador, regreso a lo que hacía antes de distraerse.

— ¿En que estábamos preciosa? — le dijo mientras, atrevidamente trato de bajar su mano hasta uno de sus pechos y entonces fue cuando se terminó la paciencia de la peli-rosa y le proporciono un rápido rodillazo en su entrepierna, el hombre cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras que la chica fugazmente separaba sus brazos y lanzo uno de sus puños hacia el otro bandido que la vigilaba, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

El explorador tampoco se quedó atrás y le proporciono con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo al hombre que también lo vigilaba, dejándolo en el mismo estado que el otro, el hombre que estaba al lado del jefe, quien llevaba una pistola, tomo rápidamente al rubio y puso el cañón de la pistola en su cien amenazando con disparar, pero la peli-rosa también se adelantó tomando un cuchillo de uno de los inconscientes bandidos y a uno de ellos poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello igualmente amenazando con proceder.

El capitán se levantó de aquel sillón del cual había tomado asiento hace tiempo, el llevaba un cuchillo, pero no era difícil darse cuenta de quien llevaba la ventaja en esa situación y claramente no era ninguno de los exploradores.

—Bien, bien… ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Acaso crees que me importa si matas a esa rata? —Le dijo aquel hombre, poniendo en tensión a la joven— al contrario que tú a ese chico…mi hombre le disparara y la siguiente serás tú…así que suelta ese…

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas, al escuchar el grito de dolor del hombre que sostenía la pistola en la cabeza del rubio; Soltó la pistola y cayó al suelo gritando entonces se pudo ver claramente un cuchillo clavado en su espalda…cerca de sus hombros.

—Hablas mucho…—Dijo una persona detrás de ellos, todos los presente fijaron su mirada en ella quien seguramente había sido quien lanzo el cuchillo.

El capitán, nunca se imaginaba que fueran tres y al verse en desventaja lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue detenido por un cuchillo lanzado a su pierna el cual se incrusto bastante profundo en ella, cortesía de la misma persona que había herido a su compañero.

"_Eso es por mi brazo"_ — pensó la niña al recordar el rostro de aquel hombre.

Todos los de aquella banda habían quedado inconscientes o incapacitados, claramente, habían logrado superar eso, la peli-rosa observo desconcertar a ambos hombres que aún se retorcían de dolor, pero dejo de lado eso por un momento para quitarse el pañuelo de su boca y observar con una sonrisa a la pequeña persona que les había ayudado, ella tenía cubierto su rostro, pero la oficial había jurado que también formo una sonrisa, Vi estuvo a punto de hablarle pero sus palabras fueron cortadas a ver como la persona desviaba su ojos completamente abiertos hacia el explorador.

Vi al darse cuenta de esto observo a su compañero quien había tomado rápidamente su guante y le había disparado con la misma velocidad su flujo de esencia.

— ¡No! —Grito Vi empujando al muchacho y haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero fue demasiado tarde el disparo le había dado…observo con furia a su compañero mientras le tomaba de la camisa— ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? ¡Nos ayudó! — le grito en su rostro, pero no le dio tiempo de responder ya que corrió rápidamente hacia la persona que había recibido el disparo— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Despierta por favor! — Su rostro mostraba preocupación al ver como no respondía, pero cambio por una de alivio al ver como empezaba a moverse un poco y a abrir sus ojos a través de sus goggles — ¿estás bien? — le pregunto mientras la miraba.

La pequeña tenía su vista borrosa pero afortunadamente el disparo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para herirla de más, con todo lo que pudo coloco sus manos en el piso tratando de levantarse…¿habría sido un error haberla ayudado?


	5. Eres tu

**Capitulo 5**

**Eres tu**

* * *

Vi observo como la victima del disparo de su compañero trataba inútilmente de levantarse, quedando hincada sobre una rodilla y con su mirada en el piso. Le trato de ayudar, pero fue rechazada al instante en cuanto intento hacerlo, volvió a observar a Ezreal, quien había levantado nuevamente su guante con la intención de volver a atacar.

La peli-rosa al darse cuenta de esto se colocó delante de él y de su objetivo.

—Vi, aléjate de el— hablo con voz firme el explorador.

— ¡Baja eso ahora! — Exclamo refiriéndose al guante— ¿Nos ayudó y así es como le pagas?

—No sabemos quién es, puede ser peligroso— dijo aun sin bajar la guardia— ¿Qué tal si es otro de esos ladrones?

— ¿Y qué tal si no lo es? Si fuera uno de ellos no nos habría ayudado— le respondió la chica.

—Si no es uno de ellos ¿Entonces que hace aquí? — Contrarresto el rubio.

— ¡No sé ni me interesa! Lo único que sé es que nos salvó y le debemos un favor, y así no es como se paga un favor— le dijo finalmente, ignorando cualquier movimiento del rubio, quien bajo su guardia al instante. Se acercó de nuevo al blanco de aquel disparo— Oye ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Lo estoy! — dijo rápidamente evitando que la mujer la tocara, al parecer no le había agradado nada que la atacaran.

—Gracias por la ayuda—Añadió la peli-rosa mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza, pero en respuesta la pequeña tan solo se levantó con dificultad dispuesta a marcharse— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

—No voy a esperar a que tu amigo me dispare de nuevo, me largo— dijo algo frustrada mientras les daba la espalda.

—Le clavaste un cuchillo a un hombre desde donde estabas ¿Cómo iba a saber que no harías lo mismo con nosotros? — le dijo el rubio desde lejos, la niña volteo nuevamente para observarlo

— ¿Por qué lo haría si en primer lugar fui yo quien los desato? Además, si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente no habrías estado vivo para dispararme—dicho esto volvió a darles la espalda, el explorador desvió su mirada frustrada hacia el suelo, pensativo, en realidad había salvado su vida, le había disparado por miedo a que pudiera hacerle daño a él o a su compañera y también fue casi un impulso, miro hacia su costado y se encontró con la mirada desaprobatoria de Vi, soltó un suspiro ante esto y procedió a hablar.

— ¡Oye espera!...mira siento haberte disparado, fui muy…impulsivo— se disculpó esperando alguna respuesta.

—Sí, lo fuiste…y creo que yo lo siento más que tu— nuevamente se dispuso a marcharse.

— ¡Espera! ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para pagártelo? —Le dijo la peli-rosa llamando su atención— no me gusta deber favores…y menos a alguien que no conozco.

La niña observo pensativa a la mujer y llego a la conclusión de que podría sacar un pequeño provecho de su ayuda.

—Ese túnel de ahí…—Dijo señalando el túnel por el que iba a pasar— ¿Lleva a alguna salida? — les pregunto.

—Si…—respondieron ambos al unísono.

—Sáquenme de aquí y ya no me deberán nada— les dijo dejando a ambos impresionados.

—Eso… ¿es todo?... ¿Enserio? —Pregunto Vi algo dudosa.

—Sí, enserio—Le respondió fríamente— solo quiero salir de aquí.

—Valla…—Dijo en un susurro el explorador.

—Pues no se hable más, tomaremos nuestras cosas y te llevaremos a la salida ¿Qué dices Ez? — le pregunto al explorador.

—Está bien— le respondió.

Después de eso, ambos recogieron todas sus pertenencias. Vi volvió a colocarse de nuevo sus guanteletes, aliviada por no encontrar ningún daño en ellos; Ezreal tomo sus cosas y entre ellas pudo ver su mapa, intacto, por fortuna el chico había memorizado el nuevo camino y puso de inmediato en este, Observaron a sus alrededores…el primer hombre impactado por el cuchillo seguía en el piso soltando uno que otro quejido, mientras que el jefe…al parecer se había escapado mientras de arrastraba, no lo habían notado, pero era lo de menos en ese momento. También observaron con curiosidad a la pequeña persona que les había ayudado…Vi no sabía quién era, pero se le hacía familiar.

—Andando, es por aquí— Dijo la peli-rosa mientras le señalaba el camino.

—Ustedes primero— Pidió desconfiada.

—Está bien— le respondió sin más.

Continuaron caminando por aquel lugar, hasta que la curiosidad y duda de la agente se hizo notar.

—Así que… ¿Te conozco? — Le pregunto directamente.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Añadió Ezreal confundido.

En ese momento la pequeña se tensó, su rostro iba bien cubierto pero… ¿Sería suficiente como para que la oficial no la reconociera?

—No que yo sepa…nunca te había visto— Mintió ella, cosa que incremento las dudas de la oficial…no era la mejor del mundo para detectar mentiras, pero tal vez en la pequeña eran algo evidentes.

—Te me haces muy familiar…—Añadió la peli-rosa.

—Es muy pequeño ¿No lo crees? ¿Crees que sea un Yordle Vi? —Pregunto el explorador.

— ¡Mira tonto, en primera no soy tan pequeña!— Le dijo frustrada y dejándoles en claro que se trataba de una "ella"— y en segunda no hables como si no te escuchara, idiota.

—Valla carácter…—menciono Ezreal— me recuerdas a alguien ¿No, Vi? —Le dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su compañera.

—Sigo pensando… ¿Enserio no nos hemos visto antes? —Insistió la peli-rosa, esta vez mientras observaba el rostro de la pequeña, pudo percibir vagamente su rostro a través de lo que llevaba puesto, entrecerró sus ojos para verla mejor—Tu…

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, poniendo nerviosa pequeña, pero fue silenciada por el grito de entusiasmo de su compañero.

— ¡Miren, allí está la salida! — Grito el explorador.

— ¡Apuesto a que llego más rápido que ustedes! —Grito la niña mientras salía corriendo, aparentemente evitando las palabras de la agente, dejándola confundida, sin embargo Ezreal decidió sonreír y seguirle el juego.

— ¡Espera enano! ¡Eso es trampa! —Le grito mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella, dejando a Vi con un sentimiento de confusión.

—Tú te pareces ah…—Sacudió su cabeza removiendo sus pensamientos cuando vio a ambos corriendo hacia la salida y sin más decidió seguirles el paso, sabiendo de antemano que ya por la distancia no llegaría de primera.

Ya en las afueras del túnel la pequeña llevaba la delantera, al fin estaba a punto de cruzar por aquella salida, pero choco con algo justo cuando iba a pasar. Resulta que Ezreal al verse en desventaja uso su muy útil desplazamiento arcano para quedar en frente de la pequeña y llegar primero, pero al no poder detenerse choco con el cayendo al piso.

—Creo que te gane— dijo orgulloso el explorador.

—Haz hecho trampa, te vi— le reclamo mientras ponía una mano en su rostro, le dolía, entonces se percató de cómo sus goggles se resquebrajaban.

—Tú te adelantaste al principio, así que supongo que no había reglas— le dijo mientras la observaba.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos…! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? — Hablo preocupada la peli-rosa al ver a la pequeña en el piso.

—No es nada…me tropecé eso es todo— le dijo levantando la mirada, pero entonces se percató de que sus goggles se habían terminado de romper, pudo observar con más detalle el rostro de impresión de Vi, quien de improvisto se los termino de quitar jalándolos solamente con el dedo índice de su guante, dejando al descubierto unos brillantes ojos verde amarillento y en ese momento pudo recordar.

—Lo sabía…tu eres—Estuvo a punto de decirle ante su nerviosismo, pero nuevamente Ezreal interrumpió.

— ¡Oye Vi! —Le grito desde el vehículo en el cual habían llegado al lugar, la motocicleta de Vi, la cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban— ¿Esto estaba aquí desde antes? — pregunto el explorador mientras observaba el vehículo con curiosidad, la oficial dejo un poco de lado a la pequeña, quien se había quedado de piedra, mientras corría a revisar su medio de transporte.

Había algo pegado al costado de su vehículo, emitía un brillo fucsia y se proyectaban símbolos extraños en la parte superior de este, observo cerca de las llantas, había una nota, Ezreal se apresuró a tomarla y la leyó en voz alta.

—"Les deje unos regalitos a ti y a sombreritos antes de irme, para que no me extrañen jajaja" —termino de leer el explorador, Vi no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se trataba…pero en el momento más inoportuno su comunicador recibió una llamada de Caitlyn.

— ¡Vi, escúchame! ¡esto es importante Jinx a…!— Sin embargo, la sheriff no pudo continuar su transmisión, ya que la peli-rosa abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que aquel artefacto en realidad proyectaba una cuenta regresiva y por su constante parpadear ya estaba llegando a sus últimos segundos.

— ¡Atrás! — Grito soltando su comunicador, provocando que se cortara la transmisión de inmediato. Tomo al rubio del brazo jalándolo rápidamente mientras lo alejaba de aquel lugar, mientras que a la pequeña, que se encontraba cerca del lugar, la levanto como si fuera una pluma, tomándola en sus brazos y corriendo con ella, la niña se quedó en shock por unos segundos mientras sentía como era cargada y su mente reemplazaba el rostro de la peli-rosa por el de otra persona…mirándola fijamente, cosa que nadie percato…

La agente los refugió rápidamente detrás de una roca suficientemente grande y a una distancia considerable del vehículo, no pasaron ni segundos cuando un estruendoso ruido invadió sus oídos, haciendo que los tres cerraran los ojos fuertemente deseando que aquel sonido se acabara; Roxanne sin darse cuenta se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a la oficial, temerosa de aquella explosión pero por alguna razón se sentía segura estando con la peli-rosa, quien también se encontraba cubriéndola con sus guantes y presionándola contra ella…protegiéndola…por un momento sintió aún más nostalgia.

La explosión termino dejando tras de ellos una nube con un curioso color morado, color característico de su autora; abrieron sus ojos mientras se asomaban por encima de la roca para observar la escena, Vi soltó a la pequeña quien también hizo lo mismo mientras que el rubio dejaba de proteger sus oídos con sus manos.

—Dios… ¿Están bien? —Pregunto la peli-rosa a ambos.

—Estoy entero— contesto el explorador con una media sonrisa.

—Tu… ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto a la pequeña.

—Si…lo estoy— le contesto sin más, seguía nerviosa de haber sido descubierta por la oficial, pero esta trato de tranquilizarla con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que le había mentido la primera vez que la vio, además de haberle dado curiosidad la pequeña…pero le había ayudado a pesar de eso, así que no tenía que molestarle el enterarse quien era…o quien pensaba que era…aun que en esos momentos aun ni siquiera lo sabía…lo único que sabía es que era no era una mala persona.

—Tranquila…está todo bien ¿Si? — le dijo sonriendo y haciendo que le contestara de igual manera pero con algo de nerviosismo, la oficial suspiro ante esto— Se quién eres si…así que ya puedes quitarte eso— le dijo refiriendo se a su pañuelo y la capucha que aun cargaba, sin embargo, la niña seguía nerviosa— vamos prometo no golpearte— le añadió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo conoces? — pregunto Ezreal interrumpiendo.

—"LA"… —corrigió la peli-rosa— es una ella…— le dijo y en cuanto voltearon a ver a la pequeña esta ya había retirado todo lo que ocultaba su identidad, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos verdes y su largo cabello azabache.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Me salvo una niña pequeña!? —Dijo el rubio casi en shock.

—… ¿Enserio te preocupa eso y no haberle DISPARADO a una niña pequeña? —Le dijo Vi mientras levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Eh…bueno también eso…pero aun así…—El explorador se sentía un poco avergonzado y como no, incluso la agente se había sentido así en cuanto se pudo dar cuenta— ¿Qué hace una niña pequeña en este lugar? — le pregunto poniéndola nuevamente en tensión.

—Que te importa— Le respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¡Eres una grosera! — Le dijo el explorador algo frustrado.

— ¡Ya, ya! — Les calmo la peli-rosa— Esta bien Ez…no la agobies—Volvió a echarle un vistazo a la niña, pero luego desvió su mirada— Por cierto ¿tienes un comunicador? El mío se hizo pedazos…y con el grito que pegue no creo que Cait esté tranquila.

—Lo deje en la comisaria…— le contesto rascándose la nuca.

—Genial… ¿Dime, al menos tienes un celular? — le pregunto, pero el chico tan solo observo para otro lado soltando un "Eeehh…" la agente suspiro— No contestes…Muy bien si queremos regresar es mejor que comencemos a caminar ahora—Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar sin prestar atención a la niña y al explorador.

—Yo…ya me tengo que ir—Dijo la pequeña tratando de alejarse.

—No lo creo…el único camino a Piltover es por aquí…a menos claro que quieras ir de nuevo por la alcantarilla— le dijo la peli-rosa mientras giraba para verla, la niña se detuvo de inmediato.

—…Demonios…—Susurró mientras se daba vuelta para seguir por el camino de la peli-rosa, quien esbozó media sonrisa.

—Además…me gustaría hablar contigo cuando lleguemos— dijo finalmente, haciendo que la pequeña abriera sus ojos como platos ¿Qué quería la agente con ella? ¿Acaso intentaría arrestarla?

Hubo silencio después de eso, tan solo continuaron caminado en línea recta tratando de llegar a su destino…pero nada el camino era muy largo y no parecía tener final todavía.

—Valla que tienes resistencia— Comento el rubio quien ya parecía estar un poco exhausto— ¿De verdad no te pesan esos guantes?

—Nope, podría hacer esto todo el día— Dijo la peli-rosa bastante confiada— En cuanto a ti…creo que deberías ir a un gimnasio— Dijo ahogando una risilla.

—JAJA que graciosa…—le dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

—Jajaja lo se Cait me dice eso todo el tiempo— Le dijo haciendo que rubio pusiera una cara de "¿En serio?" — ¡Oye! ¿Y tú? No pareces cansada— le dijo a la pequeña.

—No me canso rápido…—le respondió.

—Tal vez porque eres muy joven…—Menciono el rubio— Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Siete…ocho? — dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mentón.

— ¡Ya te dije que no soy tan pequeña! — le dijo frustrada.

— ¡Ya, ya tranquila! jajaja—soltó una pequeña risa ante la reacción de la niña— ahora que te veo mejor…eres una ternurita— dijo mientras revolvía su cabello, sin embargo no recibió una buena respuesta de parte de la niña, quien respondió con un gruñido para después darle una patada en la pierna— ¡Auch! ¡Oye!

—Jajajajaja…—Se burlaba a la agente— te lo mereces jajaja.

— ¿También quieres una? — le pregunto la pequeña algo enojada.

—Jaja…no gracias— le respondió mientras se secaba una lagrimilla con el dedo de su guante y hubo un pequeño silencio después de eso—…Entonces… ¿Si tienes siete? — le dijo mientras trataba de contener su risa, pero la pequeña se enojó ante esto.

—Te voy a…— menciono con frustración mientras se acercaba amenazante a ella, pero la agente la detuvo poniendo uno de sus grandes guanteletes en su camino, la pequeña intento pasar pero no pudo y solo escucho la risa de ambos cosa que la molesto aún más…no le gustaba que confundieran su edad por su apariencia, para ella, tenía nueve años y de nueve parecía…a pesar de que los había cumplido hace apenas 2 semanas.

De repente levanto ambas cejas percatándose de un sonido, se encontraban por encima de un puente y debajo de este había otra carretera, dejo de avanzar hacia la oficial y se asomó por el costado de aquel puente, dejando con miradas extrañas a ambos exploradores.

—Oye que estás hacien…—le pregunto la peli-rosa antes de abrir sus ojos como platos como su compañero al ver a la niña saltar por aquel puente— ¡NO! — grito asustada mientras corría a asomarse por aquel lugar observo hacia abajo, pero no había nada— ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

— ¡Vi! ¡Mira esto! — le grito el explorador desde el otro costado del puente se acercó esto y pudo ver a un camión de caja repleto de almohadas alejarse del lugar, encima de este se encontraba la niña haciéndoles una señal de despedida con las manos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! —Le grito desde lejos, pero el camión ya se había alejado— ¡Maldita sea! ¿No pudiste avisar que venía un maldito camión? — le dijo enojada al explorador.

— ¡Cálmate! Está bien Vi…completamos ya la misión, déjala ir.

La peli-rosa observo el camión desaparecer de su vista, mientras ponía una mirada de decepción en su rostro, cosa que el rubio pudo percatar por lo que se extrañó un poco de la reacción de su compañera ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto la pequeña? Suspiro profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se alejaba de la orilla del puente.

—Como sea…si está bien…—Dijo un poco cabizbaja, a lo que el explorador enarco una ceja— Ya vámonos, Cait nos debe estar esperando.

Dicho esto ambos continuaron su camino en silencio…curiosamente Vi ya no contestaba a casi nada de lo que le decía al explorador, quien comenzaba a molestarse por la situación, pero al menos después de lo que pasaron podía considerar a Vi como una amiga más, después de todo su expedición no fue tan aburrida y obtuvieron más de lo que buscaban ya que el explorador había hecho un buen mapa.

Ambos llegaron a la comisaria, ya exhaustos, Ezreal más que la agente cosa que le sorprendió ya que parecía cansada pero había estado cargando con esos enormes guanteletes todo el tiempo, al parecer su físico no era solo apariencia, al entrar a la oficina de la sheriff encontraron a Jayce con un rostro de preocupación, pero no había rastros de Caitlyn, el defensor del mañana se levantó de donde estaba de inmediato al verlos entrar.

— ¡Chicos! Me alegra que estén bien…los dos—Dijo finalmente con un tono de alivio, sin embargo la agente lo miro extraño ya que faltaba lo más importante en aquella comisaria.

— ¿Dónde está Cait? —Le pregunto seriamente la peli-rosa.

—Pues…— bajo la cabeza para seguir hablando, parecía tener algo de miedo ante la pregunta de la agente— Síganme…—les dijo el inventor mientras los dirigía a la enfermería.

Entonces allí pudo verla…acostada en una camilla…con la cabeza vendada…inconsciente…

—Cupcake…— dijo Vi en voz baja mientras observaba en shock a su compañera, pero luego de eso volteo a ver a Jayce con furia, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra la pared elevándolo un poco— ¡ERES UN INCOMPETENTE! —Dijo con furia mientras alzaba su puño.

— ¡Vi, no hagas eso! — le grito el explorador tratando de detenerla.

— ¡Aaagh! ¡No fue mi culpa, un escombro le cayó en la cabeza! ¡No pude hacer nada! —Dijo tratando de excusarse, pero la agente tenía su guante casi cargado cuando de repente escucho un quejido por parte de Caitlyn, soltó rápidamente al inventor haciendo que callera al suelo, se quitó los guantes rápidamente y se acercó a la chica.

— ¡Cupcake!... —le llamo mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro de su jefa, haciendo que ella reaccionara.

—Vi…—Dijo débilmente—me alegra que…estén bien—le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por nosotros ahora…— le dijo preocupada mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

—Cait ¿estás bien? — le pregunto el rubio.

—Acaso estás ciego o eres idiota ¡Es obvio que no está bien! —le grito, haciendo que el rubio se asustase un poco ante la preocupación de la peli-rosa.

La sheriff se trató de sentarse en su camilla, pero la peli-rosa se percató de esto trato de evitarlo.

—Tienes que descansar —le dijo en un tono protector.

—Estoy herida, no discapacitada Vi— le dijo ignorando a su compañera y sentándose en la camilla donde estaba— Ezreal…trajiste el mapa— le pregunto al rubio.

—Sí, está completo— le dijo el rubio levantando el pulgar.

—Bien…déjalo en mi oficina por favor…—Dijo mientras comenzaba a sentarse al filo de la camilla, Vi trataba de sostenerla ya que la sheriff temblaba un poco—Vi…estoy bien— le dijo seria a la peli-rosa que inmediatamente soltó a la morena quien hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de tambalearse— Chicos…tenemos un grave problema— sentencio con voz firme— Al parecer nuestra delincuente favorita nos ha dejado varios…regalitos antes de irse…

— ¿Hablas de los explosivos? — pregunto el explorador.

—Exactamente…Jayce diseño un dispositivo para detectar bombas, aun es un prototipo, pero funciona bien—Dijo sonriéndole al inventor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa pero la quito enseguida vio la mirada asesina de Vi sobre él, la peli-rosa no estaba contenta— Esa psicópata ha dejado explosivos plantados por toda la ciudad y como siempre sin un objetivo…sitios completamente al azar…solo para divertirse.

— ¿Cuántos hay? — pregunto la agente.

—Hasta ahora mi dispositivo ha detectado 10, pero no sabemos si halla más, lo cual es muy probable mi dispositivo aun es un prototipo—dijo el inventor.

— ¿No deberían haber explotado ya? —Pregunto el rubio— digo el que estaba con nosotros ya exploto…no deberían…

—Explotan cuando a ella le dé la gana de que exploten—interrumpió el inventor— no tienen una misma cuenta regresiva, pero por la información que tengo…creo que habrán fuegos artificiales mañana de 12 a 4 de la tarde—añadió el defensor del mañana.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan Cupcake? —Le pregunto Vi a su compañera.

—Jayce, necesito que investigues cuanto antes la ubicación de cada uno de los explosivos y revises si hay más, mañana por la mañana nos dividiremos en equipos de dos para intentar evacuar a los ciudadanos y también necesito que averigües si hay alguna forma de desactivarlos—les dijo la sheriff mientras todos le escuchaban seriamente, Vi le dedico una mirada, esta vez no iría con Jayce.

—Bien… ¿eso es todo sheriff? —le pregunto Ezreal, hablando por los demás.

—Si eso es todo…los quiero ver a primera hora aquí, por ahora pueden ir a descansar—hablo la voz de la morena.

—Si la que más necesita descansar eres tú—comento Vi al ver a la chica con un aura de cansancio— vamos te llevo a tu casa.

—Vi, creo que sería mejor que yo la llevara en mi auto—Sugirió el inventor— creo que se le va a hacer difícil caminar y…

— ¿Y dejar que vuelva a lastimarse? ¡No! La llevare yo—le contradijo la peli-rosa.

—Las puedo llevar a las dos— le dijo él.

— ¿Y dejar mis guantes aquí? Para nada martillitos— le respondió.

—Eh…yo ya me voy…—añadió el rubio sintiéndose incomodo mientras se marchaba.

— ¡Te comportas como una niña pequeña! — le recalco Jayce.

— ¡Y tu como un estirado! — contrarresto la peli-rosa.

— ¡Basta! —Grito la sheriff haciendo que ambos se callaran— ¡No soy una doncella en apuros ni tampoco alguien que no puede cuidarse sola! ¡No iré con ninguno de los dos, me voy sola!

—Pero…—trataron decir los dos.

— ¡Pero nada! — le volvió a gritar dejándolos calladas, seguidamente se levantó con cuidado tomando su rifle y su sombrero que estaban encima de un pequeña mesa y cruzo por la puerta de la enfermería pasando totalmente de los dos campeones.

—Es tu culpa— le dijo la peli-rosa al inventor.

— ¿Mi culpa…?— Jayce soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras también se retiraba por la puerta— haber cuando dejas de ser tan infantil pelo-chicle.

—"Haber cuando dejas de ser tan infantil" — repitió la agente mientras intentaba imitar su voz— idiota…

Imito lo que hicieron ambos y también salió, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia a su departamento, no pudo evitar pensar en el peculiar día que tuvo y en la persona que volvió a encontrar, la pequeña le causaba curiosidad ¿Quién es en realidad? No lo sabía pero quería averiguarlo por alguna razón, sintió algo de decepción por dejar que se fuera nuevamente…pero luego encontraría la forma de hablar con esa traviesa, en ese momento se concentró en la persona que caminaba muy por delante de ella: Caitlyn.

— ¡Cupcake! ¡Espera! — Le llamo corriendo hacia donde estaba ella— ¿Por qué caminas? ¿Y tú auto?

—Está en el mecánico— le respondió volteándola a ver, tenía una mirada débil, se notaba su cansancio— ¿Y tú motocicleta?

—Exploto…— le respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca—Pero la tenía asegurada…no pasa nada…supongo que después de todo si te acompañare a tu casa— le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundida.

—Pues…mi apartamento y tu casa quedan por el mismo camino—dijo sonriendo aún más…la sheriff soltó un suspiro e inmediatamente Vi borro su sonrisa al ver como su compañera se tambaleaba y perdía el equilibrio, afortunadamente logro sostenerla para que no cayera— oye un pregunta estúpida… ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Tu qué crees? — Le respondió ella— me duele mucho la cabeza…—añadió.

Vi se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en lo que iba hacer, pero no lo dudo más, no podía dejar a la sheriff caminar sola a su casa en ese estado, rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola como si fuera una princesa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto la sheriff impresionada por lo que hacía su compañera.

—Deja de ser orgullosa…voy a llevarte a tu casa así lo quieras o no— dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Bájame…—Dijo débilmente sin oponer mucha resistencia.

—No…— le respondió tranquila mientras seguía caminando con ella.

Camino varios metros con ella en brazos hasta que sintió en la parte superior de su cabeza como caían unas cuantas gotas, se sobresaltó al sentir aquello y observo hacia arriba sintiendo como caían aún más gotas hasta que por fin se vio ante una autentica tormenta.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Dijo la peli-rosa antes de empezar a correr con Caitlyn en brazos.

Corriendo, no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de la sheriff, esta abrió la puerta con cuidado y ambas entraron, observo atenta el lugar, era tan grande por dentro como por fuera, todo estaba en su lugar bastante limpio y ordenado también tenía un olor característico de la chica parecía un lugar bastante cálido, se quedó perdida en lugar hasta que la chica la hizo volver en si removiéndose entre sus brazos.

— ¿Ya me puedes bajar? — le pregunto la morena mientras se movía un poco, la agente al escucha la su voz decidió ponerla con delicadeza en uno de los muebles que había en la sala principal, para después quitarse sus guanteletes y dejarlos aun lado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — interrogo la oficial mientras examinaba su herida vendada.

—Si un poco…—Le respondió para después observar una de las ventanas— puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo si quieres— le dijo amablemente al ver que la peli-rosa no podía regresar con esa lluvia.

— ¿Ósea que pasaremos la noche juntas? — pregunto alzando una ceja y con una sonrisita, la sheriff se sonrojo al entender el mensaje que le daba.

—Vi… no empieces por favor…me duele la cabeza como no tienes idea y no estoy de humor para aguantarte—dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

—Huy, perdóneme sheriff— dijo recibiendo una mirada de la chica— Jajaja vamos relájate un poco Cupcake— dijo mientras se sentaba en el mueble donde la había puesto— es la primera vez que veo tu casa por dentro.

—Bueno no hay mucho tiempo como para que me hagas visitas— le dijo ella— por cierto…—le dio un golpe un poco fuerte en la pierna que hizo que la peli-rosa se sobresaltara.

— ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Eso por qué fue? —le pregunto mientras se sobaba el golpe que le había dado.

—Eso es por no responderme la radio las 6 veces que te llame— le contesto.

— ¡Me secuestraron! ¿En serio tenías que llamar justo en ese momento? — la sheriff se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué? Te hicieron algo— pregunto extrañamente preocupada.

—Aparte de golpearme, intentar robarme y amordazarme…mmm pues no nada grave ¡ah! y un idiota intento aprovecharse de mí…aaghh— dijo eso ultimo con un poco de asco.

—Pero… ¿no te hizo nada…o sí? — le pregunto temerosa.

—Por supuesto que no, no te pongas celosa no dejaría que nadie más que tú me toque— le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Vi…

—jajaja…ya…ya, es broma no te pongas así— dijo entre risa por la reacción de la chica.

— ¿Y por qué cortaste cuando te llame? — le volvió a preguntar.

—El explosivo de esa lunática iba a estallar, relájate un poco Caitlyn ni que no pueda completar una misión sin ti.

—Fuiste tú la que casi pelea con Jayce por querer ir conmigo— contrarresto la morena.

—Él es un incompetente…mira lo que te paso por su culpa—dijo mientras pasaba una mano por sus vendajes.

—No fue su culpa…me cayó un ladrillo o algo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me empujara y le cayera a él?

—Yo lo hubiera hecho…— le respondió la peli-rosa.

—Si…y con lo cabeza dura que eres seguramente se hubiera roto el ladrillo y no tu cabezota— le dijo la sheriff.

—Probablemente…pero prefiero que se rompa mi cabezota…a que se rompa la tuya— dijo sorprendiendo la chica.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto extrañada y mirándole a los ojos.

—Por qué eso es lo que haces por las personas que realmente te importan…— le contesto también observándola justo entonces fue cuando se percató de la peligrosa distancia de la que se encontraba sus rostros haciendo que se sonrojara.

— ¿Yo…te importo? — le pregunto sin alejarse al perecer ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

—Más de lo que te imaginas…—le respondió acortando un poco más la distancia que había entre ellas, sus ojos azules no se despegaban de los de ella.

Entonces el teléfono de Caitlyn sonó trayéndola devuelta al mundo real…se alejó de la peli-rosa y sacudió su cabeza un poco.

— ¿Me disculpas un momento? — Dijo mientras se alejaba para tomar su teléfono— ¿Hola?...eh no…lo siento, numero equivocado…— dejo nuevamente el teléfono en su lugar mientras volvía con la peli-rosa_ "Dios…salvada por la campana, demonios…Caitlyn concretare, esto no puede suceder…otra vez" _al haber pensado en eso con un pequeño sonrojo regreso con la agente quien también tenía uno en sus mejillas.

—Rayos…la gente debería fijarse mejor cuando marca un numero…— comento tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Si…— en ese momento volvió a sentir una punzada en su cabeza, que la hizo llevar una mano hacia su herida.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunto la peli-rosa nuevamente preocupada.

—No es nada…necesito descansar eso es todo— entonces sintió como era tomada del brazo y llevada hacia el pecho de su compañera que se había acomodado en una orilla del mueble de tal forma que la sheriff ocupara el resto sintiéndose cómoda.

—Descansa entonces…— le susurro en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabello delicadamente.

—Si…eso hare— dijo también en un susurro mientras sentía como sus parpados se cerraban por el cansancio, el dolor…y también por lo cómoda que se sentía en ese momento.

* * *

En otro lugar, después de bajar de aquel camión, comenzó a caminar como si nada…afortunadamente el vehículo le había dejado en el centro de la ciudad y estaba todo bien…o al menos lo estaba antes de que comenzara a llover.

—No de nuevo…— dijo colocándose su capucha y buscando lo más rápidamente un refugio para la lluvia, a lo lejos diviso una parada de auto bus y corrió hacia ella lo más rápido posible, se sentó en el banquillo de este y allí se quedó— Es peligroso que me duerma aquí…supongo una noche más sin dormir no me hará mal…supongo— observo como la calle estaba completamente vacía no había ni una sola alma en ese momento…bajo su mano hasta su bolsillo y se percató de un bulto, saco el objeto que había encontrándose con el pañuelo que le regalo la agente la primera vez que la había encontrado— No espera volver a verla…y espero no volver a hacerlo— dijo mientras apretaba el pañuelo— me recuerdas demasiado a ella…—en ese momento una gota callo sobre el pañuelo humedeciéndolo un poco…y no…no era una gota de lluvia.

* * *

**Saludos invocadores, les dejo este capitulo en este fin de semana, ah sido una semana muy pesada así que trate de que el capitulo sea un poco largo (o eso creo) para justificar un poco la ausencia puse alguito de CaitxVi por que me ya me urgía XD y espero que les gustara.**

**Si les gusto dejen su comentario y si no y creen que aun debo mejorar o hay algunos errores (o horrores) ortográficos , también dejen su critica constructiva aquí abajito , es gratis :D bueno me despido.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	6. Manos a la obra

**Capítulo 6**

**Manos a la obra.**

* * *

El sol apenas se imponía en el amplio cielo iluminando la mayor parte de la ciudad del progreso, los rayos de sol alcanzaron varios lugares entre ellos una de las ventanas de la morada de una de las personas más importantes de Piltover, nuestra querida Sheriff. Sin embargo, el que uno de ellos le pegara directamente en el rostro no fue lo que la despertó y sorprendentemente ni siquiera su despertador. No, no fue eso…más bien la sensación de alguien que se encontraba moviéndola para que despertara, escuchaba una voz…pero eso no fue suficiente, la joven estaba cansada y se negaba a levantarse de aquel cómodo lugar donde se encontraba.

La peli-rosa soltó un suspiro al ver como su jefa se envolvía nuevamente entre las sabanas tratando de volver a dormir plácidamente como lo hacía hace unos momentos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar lo tierna que se veía la sheriff en ese momento y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ante eso…intento volver a llamarla…pero nada, volvió a suspirar.

—Ah…no quiero hacer esto…a quien engaño si quiero— la agente se dirigió fuera de la habitación y regreso lo más rápido posible con un vaso lleno de agua en sus manos— Bien…última oportunidad…Cupcake…—volvió a llamarla mientras la movía, pero todavía nada—Okey, tú lo pediste—dijo mientras volteaba el vaso de agua sobre el rostro de la chica, quien se levantó de golpe con un gesto de frustración.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Vi! — Le grito mientras se limpiaba el agua de su rostro y observaba como la agente no paraba de reír ante su reacción.

—Jajaja deberías haber visto tu cara jajaja— se reía sin parar hasta que recibió una avalancha de almohadas en sus rostro seguida por varios golpes con estas mismas proporcionadas por su querida compañera— ¡Ya, ya! Jajaja ¡Cait! —paro de reír en cuanto sintió como jalaba su oreja.

— ¡Pudiste haberme llamado! — le grito en la oreja.

— ¡Auch! ¡Lo hice como 10 veces! ¡Auch, auch! ¡Ya suéltame! — en ese momento la sheriff decidió soltar a su compañera, después de todo…al menos el agua no había sido su primera opción, observo algo satisfecha como la agente sobaba su oreja con dolor, pero luego se percató dónde estaba, su habitación, lo último que recordó fue haberse dormido en el pecho de su compañera…

— ¿Qué paso anoche? — pregunto directamente.

—Pues…—Penso sonriendo maliciosamente—empezamos a besarnos…luego vinimos a la habitación y empezaste a…

— ¿¡QUE!? — Grito la sheriff con los ojos en blanco y más roja que un tomate— ¿QUE HICIMOS QUE? — dijo tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco.

—Jajaja no,no,no ajajaj es broma es broma, solo te quedaste dormida y como vi que parecías incomoda te traje aquí, yo pase la noche abajo— le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la morena inmediatamente le dio un fuerte golpe en uno de sus hombros.

— ¡Estúpida! — le grito enojada.

— ¡Ya cupcake!... solo es una broma, ni que fuera para tanto— le dijo mientras tomaba sus muñecas para que no siguiera golpeándola, entonces nuevamente un celular sonó.

—No es mío…— dijo sin más la morena.

La agente se percató de que era su celular y se apresuró a contestar.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Vi? ¿Eres tú? — preguntaron del otro lado.

— ¿Jayce? Emmm…no número equivocado— respondió rápidamente.

— ¡Oye, no me cortes! ¿Dónde estás? Dijimos a primera hora, Ezreal y yo estamos aquí desde hace media hora ¿Sabes si Cait se encuentra bien? No me contesta—pregunto el inventor algo preocupado.

—Oh, demonios ya es tarde…Caitlyn acaba de despertar pero ya se siente mejor, ya vamos para allá.

—Espera… ¿Vamos? ¿Qué hacen las dos juntas? — pregunto con interés.

—…Acabo de llegar para recogerla, adiós— dicho esto corto el teléfono.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? — le pregunto Caitlyn.

—Conozco a ese idiota…y seguramente pensara mal, prefiero ahorrarme las explicaciones…por cierto ya que estas despierta, es mejor que vallamos lo antes posible a la comisaria, te espero abajo, apresúrate.

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación de su compañera, quien reviso la hora y su teléfono; Eran las siete y media, no era tan tarde, pero de cualquier forma debía no podía faltar a su puntualidad y en cuando a las llamadas de Jayce al revisar su celular se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado en silencio, en este habían 10 llamadas perdidas del defensor del mañana…con razón no le quedo más que llamar a la agente. Caitlyn decidió asearse rápido y bajar lo más pronto posible para irse con la agente.

* * *

En otro lugar con su vista ya un poco borrosa, producto del cansancio, se encontraba tratando de mantenerse despierta todavía, dándole sus últimos toques a lo que ella llamaría los instrumentos más importantes que tendría en mucho tiempo, la mayoría de las piezas fueron robadas de otros ladrones, pero al fin y al le había puesto de su propio toque, termino de unir la última pieza, por suerte pudo seguir un auto hasta una cochera antes de que esta cerrara y quedarse dentro al menos para que los que vivían en el lugar no despertaran por sus ruidos, en aquel lugar habían muchas herramientas.

—Bien…entonces…creo que esto va aquí…—tímidamente coloco la última pieza en su lugar hasta que al fin vio por terminada su creación, cerro sus ojos fuertemente cuando los encendió, pero los abrió con felicidad cuando vio el azulado brillo que estos obtenían, señal de que funcionaba— ¡Funcionan! ¡Esto es genial!...sabía que podía hacerlo, justo como me enseñaste…— Cerro sus ojos felizmente, mientras se colocaba aquellos guantes que había construido, en realidad solo le agrego algunas cosas, pero se sentía feliz de haber sido ella quien les dio ese uso, eran pequeños, apropiados para sus pequeñas manos, tenían un brillo azul debido a la energía que tenían, su función era muy simple, le ayudarían a escalar mejor, a dar fuertes o pequeñas descargas de electricidad, tenían varias herramientas que se desplegaban a su antojo entre ellas una siempre útil hoja afilada, mientras que el otro guante contenía un arma oculta, ella misma tenía que recargar las balas, pero la idea de dispararle a alguien en realidad no le gustaba mucho, así que decidió reservar aquel guante izquierdo para ocasiones de emergencia— Un paso más…y con esto ya no tendré muchos problemas para defenderme.

De repente fue sacada de sus propios pensamientos por el sonido de alguien acercándose, tomo rápidamente sus cosas y las guardo en su morral para después quedarse detrás de unas cajas de cartón, escucho como alguien entraba a la cochera, subía al coche mientras la puerta se abría y sin pensarlo dos veces salió por esta antes de que se cerrara.

— "_Tal vez no se den cuenta de las cosas que tome"_ — pensó mientras se alejaba, a lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecía ser un parque, no estaba muy lleno ya que era temprano, solo uno que otro hombre o mujer haciendo ejercicio o con sus mascotas, pudo observar un árbol lo bastante alto— _"Bien hora de probarlos"_ — se dirigió hasta aquel lugar y empezó a trepar, sentía como si sus manos se adherían al tronco de el árbol, le daban un buen agarre pero aún tenía que esforzarse un poco para sostenerse, pero se le hizo bastante fácil llegar a una de las ramas más altas, observo la vista desde el lugar, era muy agradable.

—Si… ¡Sí! — Exclamo con felicidad alzando sus ambas manos, pero cuando menos lo espero algo la golpeó fuertemente haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de la rama, afortunadamente pudo agarrarse de otra antes de caer de lleno al piso…alcanzo a atrapar lo que la había golpeado observándolo con enojo era un… ¿disco?

— ¡Te dije que no lo aventaras muy fuerte! — se escuchaba desde abajo, no pudo evitarlo y bajo del árbol para observar, al bajar más pudo observar que se trataba de un grupo de niños, más o menos de su edad…se encontraban discutiendo.

—Tranquilízate Mark, no es para tanto podemos ir por el—dijo un niño un poco más grande y robusto que los demás, llevaba gorra y una camisa blanca, a uno que era un poco más bajo que el, cabello castaño y ojos de color miel, también con una camisa blanca. Parecía enojado, tal vez el juguete era suyo, estaban rodeados de un grupo de dos niños más y dos niñas.

—Por supuesto, ¿Y cómo vas a subir ese árbol? ¿Ya viste lo alto que esta? Se acabo es mejor darlo por perdido…— dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta, pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de su cabeza, volvió enojado encontrándose con su disco, lo que cambio totalmente su gesto a uno de impresión.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Eso es suyo! ¿¡No!? — Les grito saltando de una de las ramas del árbol, dejando a todos los demás niños con su mirada fija en ella— fíjense donde lanzan sus cosas casi me matan, idiotas.

—Tu…pero como…pero donde— preguntaba el niño más grande, sorprendido por la pequeña, el menor que tenía el disco en sus manos esbozo una sonrisa mientras se disponía acercarse a la niña.

— ¡Oye! ¡Muchas gracias, en verdad te lo…!— mientras se acercaba a la pequeña fue detenido por su grupo de amigos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Mark? No debemos hablar con extraños— le reprocho una niña, rubia y de ojos negros.

—No es una extraña, nos ayudó, la invitare a jugar con nosotros— dijo tratando de soltarse, sin embargo aún no pudo.

—No voy a jugar con ella, se ve rara y además ¿Quién anda sin zapatos en un parque? Tal vez está loca— dijo un niño también rubio y de ojos negros.

—Puedo escuchar todo desde aquí ¿saben? — Les dijo asustando a todos— No es como si quisiera jugar con ustedes, me da igual— dijo dando media vuelta.

— ¡Espera! — Le grito Mark zafándose de sus amigos y corriendo hacia ella, deteniéndola— ¡No te vayas! Yo si quiero jugar contigo, además esto es mío, y YO decido quien juega y quien no ¿Verdad chicos? — le dijo a su grupo de amigos.

— ¡Mark! — le gritaron todos.

—Y si no quieren pues jugare solo contigo— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No seas insistente, no le agrado a tu "grupito" no tengo por qué quedarme a soportar malas caras— dijo dándose nuevamente vuelta, borrándole la sonrisa al chico, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Está bien con lo pequeña que estas seguramente puedas salir lastimada, este es un juego para niños grandes— le dijo en un tono retador, la pequeña se detuvo en seco…si había algo que no le gustaba era que la subestimaran y otra cosa era que le dijeran que era demasiado pequeña.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Tengo nueve años! — le grito dándose vuelta y acercándose a él.

— ¿Enserio? Pero si pareces de siete jajaja— le dijo riéndose, todos los chicos de atrás también rieron y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ella.

— ¡Suficiente! ¿Pues sabes que tonto? Si voy a jugar ¡es más! ¡Todos ustedes contra mí y barreré el piso con cada uno! — dijo haciendo que los demás soltaran un "uuhhh" desde atrás.

—Jajaja eres muy aventada si no te das cuenta somos 6 contra una— dijo e inmediatamente los demás se pusieron alrededor de él.

— ¿Y? ya te dije que puedo con todos— espeto decidida.

—Okey, hagamos un trato, si tu ganas puedes irte y quedarte con mi disco— inmediatamente los demás niños exclamaron con un "no" ante el trato— pero si nosotros ganamos te quedaras a jugar con nosotros— igualmente volvieron a repetir el "no" ante la proposición.

—No Mark, si quieres que juguemos pon un buen trato… ¡ya se! Si tu ganas te quedas con el disco, pero si nosotros ganamos te quedas a jugar como dijo Mark, pero tu recoges todos los discos que se vallan y también mmmm nos tendrás que dar uno de tus juguetes, si es que tienes jajaj— dijo la rubia.

— ¡Acepto! Les demostrare que puedo con ustedes— les dijo.

—Les dije que estaba loca, está soñando si cree que podrá con todos nosotros— dijo nuevamente el niño rubio.

—Jaja…ya verás— dijo entre dientes.

—Muy bien las reglas son simples, cuando recibas el disco lo lanzaras a cualquiera de los seis, nosotros lo atraparemos y solo te lo lanzaremos a ti, si a alguien se le cae el disco queda fuera, lo que significa que tendrás que eliminarnos a todos y no dejar que te eliminen, se permite lanzar el disco alto, pero no demasiado, hacia los costados, pero tampoco demasiado tiros así no contaran y finalmente, pueden ponerle todas la fuerza que puedan— dijo esto último sonriendo y golpeando ligeramente con el codo al grandote, quien sonrió maliciosamente, sin embargo, la pequeña no se quedó atrás…la que se iban a llevar.

* * *

Mientras tanto con nuestras oficiales, se encontraban ya con el explorador y el defensor del mañana, los cuales tenían un rostro de enojo debido a la tardanza por parte de las chicas ¿Por qué habían demorado tanto? Si, Cait tal vez no se sentía bien, pero ella siempre era puntual ¡Los habían tenido esperando casi una hora!

—Vaya, ¡Al fin se dignan! — les dijo el explorador con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sentimos, se nos fue la hora— se disculpó como si nada la peli-rosa.

— ¡Eso no es excusa! — grito el inventor.

— ¿Nos vamos a quedar buscando culpables o vamos a actuar? — dijo la voz autoritaria de Caitlyn haciendo que por alguna razón los chicos se calmaran— Okey…Jayce ¿Qué me tienes? —El inventor se mantuvo en silencio con los brazos cruzados y un rostro de desacuerdo por unos breves segundos hasta que sintió la mirada severa de la sheriff sobre el…cosa que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Avance mucho anoche, en total hay 13 explosivos esparcidos por toda la ciudad y al parecer la mayoría de ellos comenzaran a detonar dentro de unas 3 hora— dijo el sacando su dispositivo y una especia de mapa.

—Bien ¿Encontraste una manera de desactivarlos? —pregunto la sheriff.

—Sí y no…algunos son más complejos que otros— dicho esto saco también otros dos dispositivo, eran redondeados y tenían un botón en la parte frontal— necesitan una cierta descarga eléctrica para ser desactivados, pero no todos ellos son iguales ¿Ven estas luces? Pondrán esto a cada explosivo y presionaran el botón, si la luz se pone azul, estaremos a salvo…pero si se pone roja…no importa el tiempo que le quede tenemos alrededor de 30 segundos o menos para salir.

—Muy bien, vamos a evacuar a todos los ciudadanos que estén en esas áreas, pediré ayuda a algunas patrullas para que lo hagan, Ezreal y tu encárguense de todos los explosivos de la parte norte de la ciudad, Vi y yo nos encargaremos del sur, pero recuerden asegúrense de que ningún ciudadano este cerca cuando intenten desactivar el dispositivo— termino de explicar Caitlyn recibiendo una afirmación por parte de todos los presentes— manos a la obra entonces.

Dicho esto todos se pusieron en marcha para desactivar los explosivos, siguiendo el mapa de Jayce no fue difícil encontrar los primeros, lo difícil era evacuar a la cantidad de gente que había en eses lugares, al parecer la terrorista había escogido lugares donde había una gran cantidad de personas, alguna personas se negaban a salir de sus viviendas o sus establecimientos, pero al final terminaron cediendo ante la insistencia, aunque la peli-azul no estuviera en la ciudad sin duda aun sabia como frustrar a ambas oficiales, cosa que les provoco un mal augurio si así era cuando no estaba ¿Cómo sería cuando regresara? No querían ni pensárselo.

Pasaron 2 horas y ya habían desactivado 7 explosivos, cuatro de ellos explotaron inevitablemente destruyendo varios lugares entre ellos: un museo que fue vaciado afortunadamente antes de la explosión, Un banco que también fue vaciado y…la pastelería favorita de ambas oficiales…esta no fue salvada _"Maldita Jinx"_ pensaron las dos al ver los escombros de lo que antes era ese lugar, el cuarto explosivo que detono fue él lo alto de un edificio ambas se lo pensaron varias veces si ir o no, si el dispositivo no funcionaba no tendrían tanto tiempo para salir, pero al final decidieron subir y para su desgracia marco una luz roja, con un tiempo exacto de 20 segundos, ambas se alarmaron al ver aquel contador, tomaron el dispositivo y salieron corriendo lo más rápidamente de allí, bajaron juntas las escalera rápidamente mientras observaban los segundos pasar, la sheriff tropezó, cayendo al piso, observo a su compañera quien se detuvo al verla en el suelo y sin pensárselo dos veces la tomo en brazos, estaban cerca de la salida pero no lo suficiente.

—Tenemos que llegar a la salida ¡Rápido! — le grito la morena mientras trataba de removerse de sus brazos, observo a la agente quien tenía su vista fija en una de las ventanas, pudo deducir lo que quería hacer inmediatamente.

— ¡No hay tiempo! Estamos en el segundo piso creo que podríamos…—sugirió la agente mientras era interrumpida por la sheriff.

— ¡Que ni se te ocurra! — le ordeno mientras trataba de soltarse de ella.

— ¡Cupcake, confía en mí! — dicho esto hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de su jefa, corrió hacia la pared mientras sostenía fuertemente a la morena con un brazo, impidiéndole escapar, preparando uno de sus puños, al llegar al final del camino dio el golpe más fuerte que pudo hacia la pared, mientras que también tomaba un impulsa y saltaba por este, la sheriff no pudo hacer nada más que ahogar un grito y esconder su rostro en el pecho de su compañera, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Logro abrir sus ojos al sentir el impacto contra el suelo, la agente lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar la caída pero no lo suficiente como para no sucumbir con el impacto, pero para la fortuna de la morena el suelo no fue lo que su cuerpo toco al caer, sino que cayó sobre encima de su compañera, quien amortiguo su caída, levanto su vista en busca de la mirada de la agente, quien tenía también sus ojos cerrados y parecía un poco adolorida, pero de repente esta abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de la sheriff extremadamente cerca de el de ella, provocando un leve rubor en sus mejilla, enseguida la morena decidió quitarse de encima de ella y se distrajo por completo en la explosión del edificio.

—Uuff…—dijo aliviada la agente mientras observaba el edificio— menos mal… ¿Estas bien Cupcake? — le pregunto repentinamente.

¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡Ella debería preguntarle eso a ella! La armadura le era de ayuda, ¿¡pero qué clase de resistencia tenía su compañera como para hacer cosas así y salir ilesa!? Y aún más preguntarle por su estado a ella. Sin embargo, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a la sheriff, a pesar de que tomaba sus órdenes como meras sugerencias y siempre se exponía al peligro, había algo en ella que le hacía sentir confianza a la sheriff y no solo era un presentimiento, ya que la peli-rosa se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, sacándolas de situaciones casi imposibles, tal vez de vez en cuando se trataba de suerte, pero inconscientemente le hacía sentir bien estar a su lado y que cuidara con tanta dedicación de ella y aun que ella misma no lo demostrara mucho también lo hacía y se preocupaba, no se consideraba una persona débil, vulnerable o dependiente de nadie, pero, le gustaba tenerla a su lado con la seguridad de que si las cosas iban mal, a pesar de todo la tendría a ella…siempre allí, para sobrellevar las cosas…Juntas.

—Eres tú la que se ha aventado conmigo desde un segundo piso ¿Y me preguntas si estoy bien? — Le dijo ella haciendo que la agente pasara una mano por detrás de su cabeza— más bien dime como estas tu ¿No te lastimaste?

—No pesas mucho de hecho, además, está bien todos mis huesos están donde deben de estar— dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a su compañera para que también se pusiera de pie— muy bien…entonces solo quedan dos— le menciono cuando ya se encontraba de pie.

—Ezreal y Jayce se encargaran de uno de ellos, solo esperemos que ese no explote, a nosotras nos toca el ultimo.

— ¿Dónde está el ultimo?

—Está en una tienda de aparatos—Dijo mientras observaba el mapa.

— ¡Que fácil! — Exclamo confiada.

—No es tan fácil como parece Vi, está casi en el centro de la ciudad, hay demasiada gente y las patrullas aún no han podido evacuar a todos, no nos podemos confiar.

— ¿Acaso esos inútiles no pueden hacer nada bien? — pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Vi! Se supone que ellos también son tus compañeros— le regaño— ¿Además, por qué los odias tanto?

—No los odio, Cupcake, eso es lo que son, inútiles, además, esos hijos de…—estuvo a punto de terminar la frase de no ser por ver el rostro de la sheriff…una mirada nada agradable— me pusieron un balde de agua fría encima de la puerta el primer día.

—Eso hacen con todos los novatos, solo era una broma.

—Yo no era ni soy ninguna novata, tengo más experiencia que todos ellos juntos— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Casi los mandas a la enfermería ese día.

—Debí haberlos mandado, pero ALGUIEN no me dejo—le dijo mientras la miraba acusándola.

—No podía permitir que los mandaras a emergencias— defendió ella.

—Ah, pero si podías permitir que me mojaran eh ¿Sabes lo que se siente levantarte por la mañana y que te caiga agua tan fría? Es más esa cosa estaba casi congelada ¡y yo odio el frio!

—Se lo que siente, me levantaste con un vaso de agua ¿Recuerdas? — le reclamo su compañera.

—Oh vamos Cait, tenía que levantarte y además no es lo mismo— le reclamo.

—Bueno ya, dejemos eso ¿sí?— Dijo tratando de terminar la discusión y soltando un suspiro después de eso— Yo revisare el explosivo, tu ve y asegúrate de que no haya nadie alrededor.

— ¿No es mejor al revés? — le dijo levantando una ceja.

—No— le dijo cortante.

— ¿Y si esa cosa explota? — le pregunto seria.

—Me alejare lo más que pueda, la salida está cerca y estaré con la seguridad de que no hay ningún ciudadano cerca.

—No te dejare hacer eso ¿Cómo voy a saber si estas bien? —Le dijo preocupada.

—Lo estaré, no necesito que me estés cuidando siempre Vi— Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, y caminaba delante de ella— Las cosas se harán así y punto, si pasa algo te llamare por la radio— Sin decir nada más se fue alejando más de ella, pero entonces sintió como la agente la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro, ella se quedó quieta y sorprendida ante esa acción.

—Cait…mira sé que debí decírtelo antes…sé que me eh comportado como una verdadera idiota desde que esa loca apareció…lo siento…no quiero distanciarme más de ti, porque eso es lo que siento estamos haciendo…y sé que es mi culpa...

—Vi…por favor—La morena tenía sus ojos cerrados, tratando de no sobresaltarse por aquellas palabras y mantener su compostura, era verdad habían cambiado su forma de actuar entre ellas desde que Jinx había aparecido, antes la agente siempre aparentaba tener una apariencia y personalidad ruda…pero en realidad era todo lo contrario cuando estaba con ella, siempre bromeaba y terminaban todas sus misiones con una sonrisa o en algún lugar…pasando el rato juntas, pero cuando la peli-azul apareció…todo cambio, seguía bromeando de vez en cuando…pero siempre estaba la mayor parte del tiempo malhumorada, sus discusiones eran más seguidas y aún más fuertes, y lo peor era que a veces la peli-rosa pedía hacer patrullas ella sola, cuando se suponía que ella debía estar a su lado—No…es momento para estas cosas— le dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de apartar los enormes guantes de la agente de su cintura.

—No quiero perder un segundo más…mañana no tenemos nada que hacer…Jinx no está en la ciudad ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo? Como antes…— Le pidió acercándose a su oído.

—Vi…—Trato de negarse y removerse de sus brazos pero escucho como la peli-rosa le susurraba en su oído _"Por favor"_ — Lo pensare…—Termino ella, la peli-rosa tan solo pudo volver a susurrarle _"Me conformo con eso, gracias Cait" _

Pero en ese momento la radio de Caitlyn sonó.

— ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? — le dijo la peli-rosa entre frustrada y sorprendida, la morena formo una débil sonrisa ante su reacción para después separarse de ella y tomar su radio.

— ¿Hola?...si Jayce…ya vamos por el ultimo…cambio— dijo mientras apagaba la radio— Hagamos esto rápido ¿Si? — le dijo volteándose, la agente tan solo le asintió con una sonrisa y ambas se dirigieron a su destino.

* * *

Se encontraban los seis niños en el suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras observaban con asombro a la niña que parecía más pequeña que ellos, estaba intacta…no parecía cansada, y ni siquiera los fuertes tiros del chico más grande del grupo pudo derribarla, al contrario los tiros de esa niña parecían y se sentían aún más fuertes que los de el grandote, tal y como había predicho...les gano a los seis, sentía el lanzar un poco más fácil gracias a sus guantes pero la sensación de lanzar un disco era más fácil que lanzar un cuchillo…tanto física como emocionalmente.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo ella mientras observaba a los demás niños en el suelo.

—Tú…ganas— le dijo Mark mientras se levantaba, pero en vez de estar frustrado este tenía una sonrisa— Eres…increíble…nunca había visto a nadie jugar así— le dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa y curiosamente ella también se la devolvió.

—Gracias…aun que tus demás amigos no parecen estar tan felices…— le dijo enfrente de ellos y dicho y hecho, el chico rubio tomo el disco y se levantó muy enojado dispuesto a irse.

— ¡Oye Derek! ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunto mientras corría hacia a él tratando de detenerlo pero al intentar tocarlo este lo empujo haciendo que cayera.

— ¡Oye! — le grito Roxanne enojada por como trataba al chico.

— ¡Eres un idiota Mark! ¡Siempre nos metes en problemas, cuando lleguemos a casa le diré a la tía que nos hiciste juntar con una vagabunda! — le grito muy enojado, sin embargo no se comparaba a lo que sintió la pequeña con esas palabras, estuvo a punto de correr a golpearlo de no ser por la intervención de Mark quien le respondió con un empujón, dejándolo en el piso.

— ¡No le digas así! — Le grito mientras lo tomaba de la camisa, pero sus demás amigos lo detuvieron— ¡Suéltenme!

— ¿Quieres tu maldito disco? ¡Tómalo! —Grito mientras lanzaba el disco a uno de los arboles más altos del parque y este quedaba atrapado en sus ramas, después de eso se marchó enojado.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — le grito mientras aún era sostenido por sus amigos.

—Basta Mark— le dijo una de las chicas, el niño soltó de ellos y se dirigió hasta la pequeña.

—Lo siento…no quería que eso sucediera— le dijo la pequeña dolida por la reacción de su amigo.

—No te preocupes…él es así pero…ya se le pasara, más bien lo siento yo…se supone que el disco era tuyo…— le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Yo no lo necesito…pero lo puedo bajar para ustedes si quieren…

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? — le pregunto tímidamente un chico de lentes.

—Claro…— les dijo sonriendo.

Ante la mirada de los chicos comenzó a subir el árbol, prendiéndose de cada rama, aunque se pudo percatar que las ramas de ese árbol era cada vez más frágiles, así que decidió apresurarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar la rama en la que se había apoyado se rompió, ella salto rápidamente hacia la que tenía el disco, quedando colgada con apenas una mano mientras escuchaba el crujir de la rama que amenazaba con romperse.

— ¡Cuidado! — le grito desde abajo.

— ¡Mark se va a caer! — le grito el grandote.

— ¡No! ¡Resiste iremos por ayuda! — le grito Mark mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de buscar una solución.

—Chicos ¿Qué están haciendo? Tenemos que irnos, dieron señal de evacuación—les dijo una mujer que acababa de llegar.

—Mamá, no podemos irnos ahora…tenemos que.

— ¡Rápido! — le grito tomándolo del brazo y sin escucharlo, el pequeño trato de zafarse pero fue inútil y los demás niños tan solo se fueron sin decir nada más…estaban asustados.

"_Demonios, no…esto no puede acabar así…esta vez no estás aquí para atraparme"_ — pensó también asustada, intento calmarse y pensar, pero cada vez que la rama crujía el temor de morir en ese momento se hacía más grande, cosa que nunca le paso, Tal vez era por la nostalgia que sentía o por lo familiar de ese momento…pero se preguntó simplemente que sería dejarse llevar por una vez y así por fin volvería a estar a su lado…como aquella vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¡Roxanne! ¡Sostente fuerte! — Le gritaba una voz, se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, la rama en la que estaba subida casi se rompía, pero en ese entonces sus lágrimas brotaban con más facilidad ante el miedo_— _¡Vamos, continua! ¡Tú puedes!_ —_ le alentó la misma voz desde abajo._

— _¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo!_ — _Le grito mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de la rama_—_ ¡Esta muy alto!_ — dijo entre sollozos.

— _¡Tienes que ser fuerte!_ — _le volvió a alentar._

—_¡No puedo!_ —_ Volvió a gritarle mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

— _¡Roxanne, no mires abajo, mírame a mí! ¡Estoy aquí contigo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada! — le grito nuevamente causando que la pequeña pudiera observarle con sus ojos llorosos, y aunque aún se notaba el miedo en estos también pudo percibir como sus palabras le tranquilizaron un poco, alentándola a seguir—Vamos ¡Continua!_

_Se limpió las lágrimas y observo hacia la parte más alta de aquel árbol, dispuesta a subir, comenzó tratando de agarrarse de otra rama, pero en la que ya estaba por fin cedió y ante su sorpresa tan solo pudo gritar mientras sentía como su cuerpo caía._

—_¡Roxanne!_

_Sin embargo, cuando la caída termino no sintió el impacto que debió haber sentido al tocar con el suelo…en vez de eso se encontró con un cálido abrazo por parte de la persona que segundos antes aseguro que estaría bien…y no le había mentido, aunque había caído sobre su espalda intentando atraparla, estaban bien…tal y como le había prometido._

—_Te dije…que no dejaría que te pasara nada…_—_le susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello, intentando mitigar un poco su llanto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero eso era el pasado, en ese momento nadie la ayudaría…la rama crujió fuertemente y ella simplemente se dejó caer con esta, si se movía se rompía, incluso si hubiera intentado saltar a otra no hubiera tenido el impulso suficiente…no tenía opción…simplemente se dejó caer…

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue nuevamente no haber sentido el impacto con el suelo.

— ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunto una voz, ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero lo abrió de impresión al escuchar esa voz…había detenido su caída, por un momento su mente la engaño y la llevo a pensar algo incorrecto que manifestó en un susurro.

— _¿Lía?_ — Susurro en voz tan baja que fue percibirle para la persona que la acompaña, subió su mirada esperando toparse con un rostro familiar para ella…y lo hizo…pero no era la persona que esperaba— ¿¡Tu!? — le señalo impresionada.

—A mí también me alegra verte pequeña— Le dijo la peli-rosa con una amplia sonrisa, para después sacar su radio mientras sostenía con uno de sus enormes guanteletes a la niña—¿Hola? Cait… ¿Qué tal el explosivo?...Perfecto Cupcake…oye me voy a tomar un pequeño rato libre, no me esperes en la comisaria…—Cortó guardando nuevamente su radio y observando a la niña, quien la miraba sorprendida y a la vez confusa.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Bájame ahora! — le grito tratando de soltarse de ella.

— ¡Eh! Tranquilízate peque…ni que te fuera a arrestar…—Le tranquilizo tratando de que se quedara quieta.

—"_Lo intentaras en cuanto sepas quien soy"_ —Pensó mientras cedía al agarre de la agente, quien no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto su peso…al contrario se veía bastante natural levantándola con tan solo una mano…o más bien con su guantelete…— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto fingiendo frustración.

—No tienes por qué acerté la ruda, pequeña— dijo tocando su mejilla con uno de los dedos de su guanteletes— Bueno…quiero hablar sobre unas cosas contigo…pero antes, no eh desayunado y tengo mucha hambre ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? — le pregunto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundida ¿Cómo es que la oficial podía actuar con tanta naturalidad?

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno…primeramente una disculpa por actualizar algo tarde u.u he estado ocupada, pero intentare subir el próximo capítulo pronto.**

**Como hoy salió el modo de juego de los poros, estaba feliz y me llego la inspiración un poco XD**

**Espero que les guste y por otro hablando de eso, quiero agradecer nuevamente a Omega de Alcrew S.A. por su **_**Especial de Navidad **_**y si alguien lee esto quisiera recomendarles que se pasen por su fic **_**"Hermanas" **_** que a mi parecer es muy bueno y me gusta mucho :3 sin más, ya no les quito más tiempo y me retiro.**

**¡Saludos!**


	7. En la mira

**Capítulo 7**

**En la mira**

* * *

— ¿Acaso eres sorda? Comer… ¿Sabes lo que es comer verdad? —Sin preguntarle más la peli-rosa comenzó a caminar con ella.

— ¿Pero por quien me tomas? ¡Se lo que es! —Le grito mientras intentaba que la soltara.

—Pues pareciera que no, no pesas nada y estas muy pequeña—se burló la agente.

— ¡Tengo un tamaño promedio! — Se quejó ella— ¡No es mi culpa que tú seas una anciana! —Le grito haciendo que se enojara un poco y se detuviera.

— ¿Disculpa? Tengo 23 años—Dijo mientras la sostenía de la capucha para mirarla a la cara.

—No me importa si tienes 23 o 32 ¡Bájame ahora! —le grito moviéndose para todos lados.

—Jajaja no lo creo, olvida que te pregunte vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no—Le dijo mientras se reía en su cara.

— ¡Eso es secuestro! —le reclamo.

—Pfff, no seas exagerada ni que te fuera a matar.

— ¡Entonces bájame! — le volvió a gritar.

—Te bajare si prometes no correr—le dijo mirándola a la cara— se supone que los niños no mienten y tú no eres la mejor persona para mentir ¿Prometes no correr si te bajo? — le dijo seria, la pequeña soltó un gruñido ante su actitud, tenía miedo de que la oficial pudiera arrestarla pero al mismo tiempo le traía muchos recuerdos el estar a su lado y por eso mismo quería alejarse, pero eso inconscientemente también le provocaba querer estar cerca de ella…por lo menos unos momentos.

—Está bien, lo prometo…pero tú promete que no me vas a hacer nada malo…— dijo con cierta timidez.

—Por todos los cielos ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo! No quiero hacerte nada—dijo finalmente dejándola en el suelo— Que desconfiada eres—le acuso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco…

—Vamos…tú me salvaste…yo te salve…para mi es suficiente para saber que eres una buena persona, aunque me hallas mentido la primera vez que te vi— le dijo seria, cosa que hizo sentir un poco mal a la pequeña, es verdad, le había salvado…la oficial no quería hacerle daño y si quisiera arrestarla ya lo hubiera intentado…aun que tenía el miedo de que si descubría quien era lo intentara, pero alejo esos pensamientos por el momento y decidió no correr.

—Perdón por eso, pero tenía que…—intento explicarle pero sus palabras se quedaron allí.

—Está bien, está bien…mira no quiero presionarte mucho y en realidad si tengo mucha hambre así que mejor comamos primero ¿Qué dices? — le pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa, pero la pequeña aun la observo tímidamente— No te preocupes por el dinero, yo te invito—le dijo nuevamente sonriendo, esta vez le devolvió la sonrisa y empezaron a caminar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en uno de los barrios bajos de Piltover; Lugar donde se encontraban varias de las bandas de ladrones más peligrosas de toda la ciudad del progreso. No significaban un reto para el dúo de oficiales y tampoco eran símiles a la bala pérdida…o al menos eso era todo lo que el mundo pensaba, se mantenían escondidos en aquellos lugares…tal vez esperando a que el eficiente sistema de seguridad tuviera algún fallo, tal vez elaborando estrategias o quizás teniendo problemas internos.

En uno de aquellos callejones, el opaco color carmesí de la sangre que corría por el suelo de aquel lugar era apreciable incluso en esa penumbra, varios cuerpos yacían sin vida en aquellos charcos rojos, algunos seriamente dañados y otros…aún peores…pero lo que más resaltaba por un corto periodo de tiempo eran los gemidos de dolor y el intento de tomar aire que hacia una de las personas del lugar…una mano grande y bastante fornida se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, impidiéndole el poder respirar bien, tenía varias cortadas y golpes en su rostro y en varias partes de su cuerpo…su cuerpo se encontraba pegado a un muro facilitándole al que le sostenía mantener los pies de este lejos del piso, aquel verdugo acerco su rostro al de su víctima espetando nuevamente la pregunta con la que había insistido varios minutos.

—Te lo preguntare una vez más— dijo con una voz grave y profunda mientras apretaba aún más el cuello de su víctima— ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Les dije que no lo sé…ugh! Se fue hace tiempo…no volvimos a saber nada más…agh—sintió como apretaban aún más su cuello.

—Permíteme dudar eso— dijo otra voz, de la espalda de aquel enorme hombre apareció otro más pequeño, llevaba un elegante traje, cubría sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros y tenía un cabello negro con un corte elegante que iba a tono con su aspecto—Si no me equivoco…a lo que alguna vez pudiste llamar banda…si es que a eso llegaban, ayer perdieron a uno de ustedes y los demás salieron heridos incluyéndote. Además, también estoy enterado de que aún mas antes, el poco tiempo que estuvo con ustedes, robo algunas de las pocas cosas valiosas que tenían ¿o me equivoco? —le dijo con una voz profunda y a la vez imponente.

—La oficial y el explorador estaban allí, pero no sabíamos quién era la otra persona…era muy pequeña pero…no puede ser… ¡si lo que buscan es lo que robo entonces…!— recibió otro golpe en su cara…

—Parece que eres más tonto de lo que pareces…la basura que tenían es lo de menos, lo que queremos saber es… ¿dónde fue la última vez que la vieron? Y si es de aun más ayuda ¿Dónde está y que hacia allí? — le pregunto haciendo que el grande asestara otro golpe a su cara.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Fue en esas alcantarillas, allí! ¡Pero no sabíamos que se encontraba ahí…estaba ayudando a esos dos! —hubo un silencio que pareció eterno después de eso, el hombre de gafas observaba analíticamente al criminal a través de estas y después hizo un ademan al hombre que lo sostenía para que lo soltara, el criminal cayó sentado sobre el suelo tomando aire a bocanadas.

—Interesante…al parecer está del lado equivocado…pero probablemente será una ventaja para saber dónde está y así…tal vez…hacerle cambiar de opinión…de una u otra manera— dijo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla y se daba la vuelta empezando a dar unos pasos.

— ¿Por qué gastamos tanto tiempo en esto? — pregunto el hombre que lo acompañaba.

—Órdenes directas mi querido Greg…incluso yo desconozco el objetivo del comandante, pero no voy a poner en duda su juicio, si él lo ordena debe ser algo muy importante y completaremos esta misión a como dé lugar…aun que para la mayoría parezca una pérdida de tiempo— le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, pero en ese momento volteo a mirar al hombre que aún se encontraba recuperando el aliento— en cuanto a ti…fuiste de ayuda…—llevo su mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña arma para después apuntarle con esta— pero no lo suficiente…—apretó el gatillo sin darle tiempo al pobre hombre si quiera de reaccionar, dejando aquella pared aún más manchada de aquel sustancia vital— seguiré investigando acerca de esto…pero no me quiero involucrar demasiado…así que te dare la orden para ejecutar y tú y tus compañeros se encargaran del resto Greg ¿entendido?

—Entendido señor—le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero recuerda…la queremos viva…pero como es catalogado como una misión de grado b…si se resiste mucho…tienes el consentimiento para hacer…lo que más te parezca conveniente para arrancar ese problema…permanentemente…— dijo finalmente, el grandote tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra y llena de malicia.

Así dejaron el lugar y se dispusieron a continuar por caminos distintos.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿tu nombre? —le pregunto la peli-rosa mientras observaba como la pequeña le daba una mordida a su emparedado, la agente había pedido un desayuno simple para ambas, habían llegado hace unos cuantos minutos y se había formado un silencio un tanto incomodo, aunque era bueno para la agente saber que esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo por impulso ante la repentina pregunta de la oficial, pero al abrir su boca se le escapo un poco de la comida que masticaba cayendo sobre su ropa—…agh—dijo asqueada y a la vez avergonzada, la peli-rosa no dudo en reír a carcajadas ante lo que había sucedido—oh demonios…—dijo observando la mancha, hasta que vio cómo su acompañante le pasaba una servilleta, uso esta para limpiarse—Gracias…

—De nada, pero ten más cuidado, me ha sucedido y no es bonito— le dijo apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

— ¿Entonces por qué te ríes? —le pregunto.

—Por qué Cait también se burló de mí y no iba a desaprovechar el momento— dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa, haciendo que la pequeña frunciera el ceño—pero bueno esa no es la cuestión, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Sé que la primera vez me diste uno, pero quiero que me digas si es real.

—No te mentí ese es mi nombre— le contesto.

— ¿Nombre completo? — le interrogo.

—Me llamo Roxanne Leyland ese es todo mi nombre…según se…—dijo esto último en voz baja llamando la atención de la agente.

— ¿Eh?...pues…es un lindo nombre—le alago— y dime… ¿Qué hacías en esa alcantarilla? Que yo sepa ese no es lugar para que una niña juegue—le regaño.

— ¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio? —le pregunto tratando de evitar la pregunta, pero la peli-rosa y tan solo le contesto con una mirada seria, haciendo que la pequeña suspirara— Estaba perdida… ¿Okey? — _"Bueno al menos eso no es una mentira, si estaba perdida" _pensó victoriosa.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste ahí? — _"¡Demonios!" _pensó la pequeña ante la nueva pregunta— porque no me vas a decir que ibas por ahí paseando con tus amigos y se te vino la loca idea de meterte a una alcantarilla.

—No tengo por qué decirte eso…—dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡Aja! Me estas ocultando algo, por eso no quieres decirme— le dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—No es cierto—Le contradijo.

— ¡Si lo es!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Si lo es! —Le volvió a decir hasta que una mesera se acercó a ellas.

—Disculpe…señorita, aquí está la cuenta—Dijo mientras ponía un papel encima de la mesa— y…esto es cortesía de la casa para su pequeña— dijo mientras dejaba unas paletas de caramelo encima de la mesa.

—Gracias…pero, ¡Ella no es mi hija! — Dijo señalándola— ¿Acaso me ve con edad para tener hijos? ¡Ni siquiera se parece a mí! —dijo cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose ofendida.

—Está bien disculpe, entonces para su hermanita— dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de la pequeña con una sonrisa, la peli-rosa estuvo a punto de contradecirle nuevamente, pero la mesera se fue antes de eso.

—Tampoco es mi hermana…—dijo en voz baja mientras observaba como la mesera se retiraba.

—Entonces… ¿Alguna otra pregunta?... ¿Mami? —dijo esto último mientras aguantaba la risa y se tapaba la boca.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Si le preguntara que edad piensa que tienes me contestaría 3! —contrarresto la peli-rosa.

—Sí, si como tú digas, no te enojes o te pondrás más vieja, ajajaja—se burló haciéndola enojar de nuevo.

— ¿A si? Pues bueno como soy tu _"mami" _¡estas castigada! Yo me llevo esto— dijo tomando las paletas.

— ¡Oye no es justo me las regalaron a mí!— dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficial e intentaba quitarle los caramelos, pero esta levanto su brazo para que no las alcanzara.

—Jaja, alguien está enojada por su estatura en este momento~…—canturreo mientras no dejaba que la pequeña tomara la llave, pero en un movimiento la agente se levantó bruscamente de la silla intentando escapar de las pequeñas manos de la niña, lo que accidentalmente provoco que la mesa se volcara, olvidando por completo el problema con los caramelos observaron platos y vasos rotos, sobras de comida esparcidas por el suelo y la mesa un tanto rota…y también se escuchó un_ "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" _por parte del dueño del local…la agente pensó rápido y dejo un billete de cincuenta encima de otra de las mesas y rápidamente se colocó sus guanteletes que tenía a un costado.

—Oh oh—dijo la pequeña al ver tal desastre.

— ¡Guarde el cambio! — Grito la agente— ¡Vámonos! —le grito mientras la tomaba nuevamente en brazos y comenzaba a correr con ella y atrás apenas salía el dueño del local enfurecido, pero ya era muy tarde…las dos se habían ido corriendo.

La peli-rosa corrió rápidamente y se ocultó detrás de un auto con la pequeña, respirando agitadamente y observando a un costado para verificar que el dueño del lugar no les haya seguido.

—Por todos los cielos… ¿No se supone que los policías no deberían hacer eso? —Le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

—Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que soy diferente a los demás ¿No? —le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

—Si…pero así me agradas— le dijo con una sonrisita.

— ¿De verdad te agrado? —le pregunto.

—Bueno…no es como si me interesara mucho…pero tú lo has dicho eres diferente a los demás—Dijo tratando de negar lo que había dicho hace poco, pero la peli-rosa entendió su intención.

—Tú también eres diferente ¿sabes? —Le dijo con una sonrisa— Jamás había visto a una niña pequeña saltar a un camión desde un puente jajaja

—Y yo tampoco había visto a nadie llevar unos guantes tan grandes— dijo mientras observaba sus guanteletes— ¿Cómo es que puedes mover tus dedos tan bien en esas cosas?

—Si te portas bien tal vez algún día te los deje probar…si es que claro creces lo suficiente para que te queden— se burló nuevamente.

—Oye—se quejó ella mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

—Jaja…okey, pero no has contestado mi pregunta— reitero ella.

— ¿Cuál pregunta? —le dijo tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

—Roxie…—le reprocho sabiendo que ella estaba fingiendo.

—Yo…es algo de lo que no quiero hablar si…— dijo mirando hacia otro lado— me agradas…pero aun no te conozco lo suficiente como para confiar demasiado en ti ¿Me entiendes?

—Bueno tal vez eh sido muy insistente…pero, mira no me importa quien seas o lo que me tengas que decir…sé que eres una buena persona y nada de lo que digas cambiara las cosas ¿Si? — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tratando de transmitirle confianza…pero ella simplemente pudo sentir como el miedo y la nostalgia crecían en su interior…porque ella le recordaba tanto ah…— solo contéstame algo si… ¿Dónde están tus padres? —le pregunto finalmente con una mirada seria…pero cambio esa mirada en cuanto noto como la pequeña agacho su cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños— ¿Tienes hermanos?... —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, pero esta vez se arrepintió en cuanto observo como la niña trataba de ocultar una pequeña lagrima que se le había escapado— Roxie…tu…—trato de pasar uno de sus dedos por su mejilla pero esta se volteó bruscamente, buscando alejarse de ella empezó a caminar— ¡Espera!

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No tienes por qué hacerme esas preguntas! — dijo mientras empezaba a correr, pero la oficial corrió detrás de ella logrando alcanzarla.

— ¡No te vayas! — dijo tratando inútilmente de detenerla, la pequeña corría muy rápido y la lluvia que empezó a caer no ayudaba en lo más mínimo…a ninguna de las dos.

Roxanne trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo para escapar de aquella oficial, esta vez no estaba siendo perseguida por alguien que quería lastimarla si no todo lo contrario. Sabía perfectamente que la agente la quería ayudar, pero ella no sabía de verdad la situación en la que se encontraba, el simple hecho de recordar o pensar en lo que algunos pueden llamar "familia" a ella le provocaba una punzada en el corazón y esa pregunta le había dolido de sobre manera en sus recuerdos…_" ¿Tienes hermanos?" _ Era una pregunta que le pesaba mucho y sobre todo viniendo de ella que ya de por si le recordaba a aquella persona. Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin observar hacia atrás, se limpiaba las lágrimas…ya había roto su palabra de no llorar muchas veces…pero así eran las cosas, aunque la lluvia ayudo un poco a disimular eso…esperen un momento ¿Lluvia?

Se dio cuenta un poco tarde que el agua comenzaba a caer con fuerza del cielo en circunstancias normales no le perjudicaría, pero eso era diferente ahora que tenía a sus nuevas…herramientas. Sus guantes empezaron a hacer cortos conforme se comenzaban a humedecer, cosa que la alarmo _"Definitivamente no eran aprueba de agua"_ se los quito rápidamente y busco sin éxito un refugio, tan solo vio a lo lejos un árbol…no tan grande como para cubrirle tanto de la lluvia, pero lo suficiente como para estar unos momentos, guardo aquellos guantes rápidamente en su morral, entonces pudo observar hacia atrás y darse cuenta de que había perdido a la peli-rosa, se sintió triste por unos momentos hasta que su cuerpo le pidió algo más, el césped estaba un poco húmedo pero sus ganas por descansar eran aún más fuertes que sentirse cómoda en esos momentos, los últimos días no había dormido casi nada y paso la noche anterior en vela…simplemente no podía más…necesitaba descansar. Y así sus parpados fueron cediendo lentamente.

* * *

En la oficina de la sheriff, se encontraban una pila de papeles encima del escritorio y detrás de ellos se encontraba sentada ella, leyendo, firmando y analizando cada uno de ellos, aparentemente muy concentrada…lo cual pudieron notar ambos chicos que se encontraban en la puerta. Dispuestos a entrar se detuvieron al ver como la morena estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía "Y así era Caitlyn en el trabajo" o tal vez lo era cuando no estaba cierta compañera para hacerle sacar sonrisas, bufidos y uno que otro enojo. El primero en acercarse fue Jayce, quien coloco una mano enfrente del escritorio esperando llamar la atención de la sheriff y exitosamente ya que la Cait le observo con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que todo saliera bien Cait, aunque no pudiéramos hacer nada con uno que otro explosivo, estuvo mejor de lo que imagine—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Te agradezco por tu ayuda Jayce, sé que esto de Jinx no es lo tuyo y lamento haberte quitado tiempo—le dijo mientras lo observaba.

—Mis inventos pueden esperar si se trata de ayudar a mis amigas.

— ¿Consideras a Vi tu amiga? — le pregunto el rubio algo incrédulo.

—Oye, el que nos peleemos como perros y gatos casi todo el tiempo no quiere decir que nos odiemos— le dijo encogiendo los hombros— Simplemente me gusta hacerla enojar y creo que a ella también le gusta hacerme enojar.

— ¿Y crees que ella te piense lo mismo? — le pregunto Caitlyn.

—Sé que muy, muy, muy en el fondo también me aprecia—dijo nuevamente sonriendo.

—Bien dicho muy pero muuuuuuy en el fondo y hablando de ella ¿Dónde está? Ya se me hace hasta raro verlas separadas— añadió el rubio intrigado por la ubicación de la peli-rosa.

—Pidió el día libre…conociéndola debe estar dormida en su apartamento justo ahora, está bien necesita descansar un poco de todo esto.

—Tú también lo necesitas Cait ¿Ya te sientes mejor de tu golpe? —le pregunto el inventor mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza.

—Claro…ya no me duele tanto— le dijo mientras retiraba su mano.

—Lamento no haber hecho nada para salvarte— se disculpó.

—No podías hacer nada Jayce, está bien— le tranquilizo ella.

—Oye ¿Y por qué tanto papeleo? Se supone que no es necesario que los hagas hoy—le dijo el rubio agobiado por ver la inmensa pila de papeles.

—Lo sé, pero hay ciertas cosas que me interesan y además…quiero estar libre para mañana—admitió la sheriff con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Planes para mañana? —Le pregunto interesado Jayce— O si…solo tratas de hacerte tiempo y… no los tienes me gustaría invitarte a salir— le invito el defensor de mañana.

—Lo siento Jayce, pero creo que si los tengo— le cortó rápidamente ella antes de que le hiciera darse falsas ilusiones.

— ¿Crees? — le pregunto el rubio.

—Creo…— le respondió con algo de duda

—Quien será el afortunado…—se preguntó el inventor más para sí mismo que para ella— solo espero que no sea otro idiota que te haga sufrir—dijo el inventor lamentándose inmediatamente por aquellas palabras y aún más cuando vio como la expresión del rostro de Caitlyn cambiaba bruscamente.

— ¡Jayce! — le regaño el explorador.

—Oh demonios…Caitlyn, lo sien…

— ¡Esta bien! — le interrumpió ella— Si me disculpan ¿Me pueden dejar sola? Tengo mucho papeleo—dijo tratando de que ambos la dejaran…no le había agradado nada el comentario del inventor.

—Pero Cait yo…—trato de decir el inventor antes de ser interrumpido y jalado fuera de la oficina por el rubio.

—Si, por supuesto Cait, sabemos que tienes mucho que hacer discúlpanos—dijo mientras salía con el defensor del mañana— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabes? — le regaño él.

—Lo siento se me escapo, no quería recordárselo—se disculpó nuevamente, parecía bastante arrepentido.

—Sí, idiota y ahora esta triste por tu culpa, ya veo por qué no llegas ni a primera base con ella— le regaño nuevamente para marcharse del lugar, el inventor solo observo realmente arrepentido la puerta de la sheriff para después marcharse.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba Caitlyn, se sintió algo dolida por el comentario de su amigo, pero la tristeza en ese tiempo no era tanta comparada con lo que hubiera sido antes…cosa que la consoló un poco, a ella no le gustaba mirar el pasado y sobre todo a las personas que se quedaron allí…en ese momento tenía que estar más enfocada en su trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando recibía gratas distracciones por parte de su compañera, en lo que más debía pensar era en su labor y su concentración en ese momento se enfocó en uno de los papeles que tenía en mano.

—Cuando tengamos a Jinx entre rejas…el siguiente serás tú C…— dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y dejaba aquel documento a un lado de su escritorio.

* * *

Roxanne se sentía extraña y no como normalmente se sentiría extraña, tal vez era una alucinación por parte de su cansancio, pero ni que estuviera tan cansada ¿O sí? A pesar de que su último recuerdo fue el haberse quedado dormida en aquel incómodo y húmedo suelo, no se sentía como debía sentirse estando en esas circunstancias, en un estado entre consiente y adormecida por el cansancio, la pequeña no sentía incomodidad alguna en el lugar donde su mente creía que estaba, al contrario, fue una sensación que no había experimentado en muchos años ¿Estaría muerta acaso? Pensó para ella misma, pero muy alejada de la realidad. Sentía una agradable, cálida y suave sensación por debajo de su espalda, como si estuviera durmiendo en una nube y debajo de su cabeza sentía exactamente lo mismo...era bastante gratificante el olvidase del mundo unos momentos para entregarse al descanso en el que se encontraba o…pensaba que se encontraba, también percibió otra cosa más, un aroma…pero no era el aroma del césped, flores o corteza de árbol que se esperaba…era más bien un aroma a ¿Humano?...y entonces fue cuando se pudo dar cuenta. Abriendo pesadamente sus parados y frotándolos con las palmas de sus manos se incorporó en el mundo real encontrándose con la sorpresa se encontraba nada más y nada menos que: En una cama, y la expresión de asombro en su rostro no fue de esperarse.

— ¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿¡Que hago aquí!? — grito sin pensárselo dos veces para después examinarse, estaba todo en su lugar, aunque se percató de que no traía su morral, cosa que le preocupo bastante _"¿Qué tal si ellos me encontraron?"-_pensó con temor- _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de dormirme en un lugar así? ¡Era peligroso! Pero un momento…si hubieran sido ellos…no estaría en un lugar así… ¿entonces quien…?"_

— ¡Oye! ¡No grites tan fuerte o te van a escuchar los vecinos! —escucho detrás de ella y al voltear se encontró con la persona con quien menos se quería encontrar en esas circunstancias…la oficial Vi… _"¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi…?"_

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunto rápidamente, una pregunta tras la otra, cosa que le provocó una leve sonrisa a la agente.

—Tranquilízate…te encontré en el parque, supuse que te habías desmayado o algo y por eso te traje aquí, pero veo que estabas dormida ¿Qué cosas no?— Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa— Siento si te hice sentir mal…esa no era mi intención— le dijo algo apenada.

—Está bien…no es tu culpa, ¿Es tu casa no? — le pregunto observando el lugar.

—Mi apartamento de hecho, por eso te pido que no hagas mucho ruido, no me dejan tener: mascotas, bebes o niños en este lugar, tuve suerte de que nadie me viera entrar contigo.

—No te preocupes, estaba pensando en irme ahora ¿me das mis cosas? — le pregunto con temor ¿habrá visto lo que tenía en su morral?

—Respecto a eso…— se acercó a una pequeña ventana y abrió las cortinas, a través de ella se podía observar una fuerte lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad y además empezaba oscurecer ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?, la pequeña se quedó un poco atontada al ver aquello, eso significaba que…—No me molesta si te quedas a dormir—le dijo nuevamente sonriendo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

— ¡Oye espera…!— _"¡Maldita sea! Yo quería alejarme de ella…"-_Pensó con frustración ¿sería buena…o mala suerte?

Se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba y siguió a la agente a la salida de la habitación, pudo observar el lugar, en realidad era algo pequeño, bastante apto para que viviera una persona…aun que estaba bastante desordenado era un lugar agradable, al menos para ella. Su mirada se dirigió a uno de los muebles donde se encontraba su morral, se acercó para revisarle y tal y como pensó, estaba intacto, al perecer la Oficial no lo había revisado ni nada por el estilo cosa que hizo que soltara un gran suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Oye! ¿Te gustan las verduras? ¡Nah! Olvídalo te dare cualquier forma—le grito desde la cocina, la cual esa conectada con la sala, observó la oficial calentando dos cenas instantáneas en el microondas.

—No es necesario que hagas eso.

—Si lo es, es malo quedarse sin cenar y como te quedaras aquí esta noche, supongo que tengo que hacerlo— le dijo sin despegar la vista del aparato.

—Pero…— intento contradecir la niña.

—Sin peros pequeña— dijo mientras pasaba cerca de ella y revolvía sus cabellos.

—No hagas eso— le dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo la agente volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa.

Pasado el tiempo y cuando la cena ya estaba lista, la pequeña siguió a la peli-rosa hacia la sala donde esta empezó a comer mientras observaba la tv, Roxanne imito esta acción y se sentó a su lado, evitando hablar de cualquier tema comprometedor para ambas comenzaron a charlar, pero a esas alturas Vi ya se había dado cuenta o hecho una idea de el por qué la pequeña no quería hablar de su vida personal y la miraba con tristeza cada vez que se le venía a la cabeza _"No tienes padres y probablemente tampoco un hogar…es por eso que estabas en las alcantarillas…es por eso que no quieres hablar de ello…se lo que se siente tener esa edad y que no tengas a nadie que te cuide o en quien confiar…"- _Pensó mientras la observaba con nostalgia rememorándose a sí misma cuando tenía la edad de la pequeña y andaba en las suyas ¿acaso ella también era una delincuente como ella lo había sido en su pasado? Había una posibilidadya que no podría sobrevivir de no ser así y se notaba que también estaba sola, aunque si fuera peligrosa ya lo hubiera notado, ¿Era por eso que le huía tanto? ¿Era por qué tenía miedo a que la arrestase?

Sin darse cuenta la noche cayo, pero la lluvia aun no acababa así que supuso nuevamente que la pequeña se quedaría esa noche con ella y en ese momento volteo a verla, se encontraba dormida como un tronco ¿Tan cansada estaba? Al parecer sí, pero esa escena le daba una cierta ternura parecida a la que tenía cuando observaba a su querida sheriff durmiendo, al verla así la pequeña parecía una niña normal en plena infancia y sin duda se veía muy tierna con ese pequeño hilito de baba que resbalaba por su mentón, cosa que hizo reír un poco a la peli-rosa. La tomo en sus brazos cuidadosamente y la dejo sobre el sillón para después cubrirla con una manta, se dio cuenta de la hora y efectivamente ya era algo tarde así que ella misma decidió irse de una vez por todas a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó como todos los días, aunque era algo temprano para ella decidió levantarse para asegurarse de que la pequeña seguía donde la dejo y afirmando a sus sospechas, ya no había ni rastro de Roxie, suspiro con algo de decepción al darse cuenta de eso… ¿Cuándo la volvería ver de nuevo?

Sus pensamientos fueron alejados cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, se aproximó a tomarlo pudo leer en la pantalla "Cupcake" Cosa que le provocó una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días Cupcake—le saludo al teléfono.

—Vi, me sorprende que me hallas contestado— dijo la sheriff al otro lado del teléfono— levantarte a estas horas no es lo tuyo.

—Lo se…pero ya no podía dormir así que… ¿Y si lo sabes por qué llamaste a esta hora? —le pregunto curiosa.

—Iba a decirte que ya lo pensé y si quiero salir contigo un rato…pensaba que no me contestarías y así tendría una pequeña excusa— dijo terminando en una risita, en realidad no pensaba que su compañera tomara el teléfono a esa hora y así cuando la llamase más tarde jugarle una pequeña broma y decirle que perdió su oportunidad, pero Vi la sorprendió esta vez.

—Muy lista Cait, pero no te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente— le dijo poniendo una sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Entonces…?

— ¿No has desayunado aun? — le pregunto la agente.

—No, todavía no— le respondió.

—Genial, entonces paso por ti en una…media hora…o mas ¿Qué dices? —le pregunto haciendo su propuesta.

—Me parece bien, te espero entonces…— le respondió con una suave voz, que hizo que la del otro lado soltara un suspiro al terminar la llamada, amaba que su querida compañera cambiara ese tono de voz tan serio que la caracterizaba a uno aún más dulce…tal y como era ella.

* * *

"_Demonios, ¿Por qué no podía ser una oficial que me quiere arrestar como todos los demás? Ahora me siento peor que antes… ¿Por qué no pude tomar nada de su casa? Tenía un montón de cosas útiles y que me hubieran servido mucho, me recuerda mucho a ella… ¡pero eso no puede cambiar las cosas! ¡No es mi hermana! Y no tengo que acostumbrarme tanto a ella…está decidido, desde ahora la evitare lo más que pueda…o tal vez me meta en el equipaje de un tren y me mude a Noxus…emmm no, pensándolo mejor Demacia es una mejor opción…tal vez"_

Se había ido temprano del departamento de la oficial para así no tener que verla nuevamente y también procuro alejarse lo más que pudo, para así no volver a encontrársela, aunque desde hace ya unas cuadras sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo…y también sospechaba mucho de que no se trataba de la oficial.

"_¿Acaso creen que soy tonta?"- _Observo hacia atrás, pero no había nadie en especial entre ese montón de gente, continuo caminando un poco más aun con esa sensación, hasta que por fin cuando volteo a lo lejos y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo divisar a la persona que le seguía, una persona que le hizo helar la sangre y tragar pesado en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era "_No…no puede ser" _–pensó mientras abría sus ojos como platos y sus piernas empezaban a temblar de a poco, sin pensárselo dos veces se hecho a la fuga y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo esperando perderle_ "Tal vez si me mezclo entre mucha gente pueda perderlo…o eso espero" _Pensando en esta idea se metió rápidamente en un supermercado, esperando que le hubieran perdido el rastro, se escondió de tras de una estantería y se quedó allí varios minutos con su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo fuertemente…_"Creo que lo perdí…tengo que salir de aquí rápido"-_Pensó mientras se disponía a salir de ese lugar, pero entonces fue cuando escucho varios gritos que le hicieron regresar a su escondite y cubrir rápidamente sus oídos, se encontraba asustada, muy asustada y su miedo no hizo más que incrementar en cuanto escucho las voz del hombre que la perseguía.

— ¡No es necesario que te escondas, pequeña! ¡Sabemos que estas aquí! — "Sabemos"…él no estaba solo…lo que era aún peor la tenían acorralada. Cerró sus ojos aún más esperando que aquello no fuera más que una cruel pesadilla.

— ¡Muy bien! Parece que no saldrás por las buenas, entonces tomaremos medidas drásticas ¿Cuánta gente tiene que morir para que salgas?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, pero aún más cuando escucho el sonido de un disparo, gente gritando y aún más disparos. No podía permitir que todos los que estaban allí murieran por su culpa…no más.

"_Ustedes me quitaron lo más importante de mi vida…y es hora de que paguen"_

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…creo que esta vez no me eh tardado mucho…creo ¡Aun así tendré el próximo pronto!**

**Bueno, primeramente:**

**¡Les quiero desear una feliz navidad a todos!**

**Y también agradecerles a todos los que han comentado, seguido o leído este fanfic, muchísimas gracias a… , Omega,** **Sam-spirit-of-the-forest, gamergirl, Hamalasestus1990 ¡y también a todos los demás!**

**¡Que tengan unas felices fiestas y me despido!**

**PD: gamergirl, me encantaría jugar contigo pero yo juego en el servidor LAN y allí no encontré el nombre que me diste, supongo que has de jugar en otro servidor, pero si por si acaso no es así estoy como **_**Zhizumi, **_**muchas gracias por tu apoyo **


	8. Sin salida

**Capítulo 8**

**Sin salida**

* * *

Se mantenía escondida mientras escuchaba los varios gritos que provenían de aquellas personas del lugar, las cuales aún desconocían por completo el objetivo de aquellos delincuentes. Tan solo era una tienda sin nada muy valioso que robar, el último lugar donde alguien como ellos entrarían, pero tenían otra razón y la pequeña sabía perfectamente que ella era esa razón. Se había decidido hacerles frente a esas personas por más miedo que aun guardara en su interior, pero aun no era el momento más oportuno para salir, si lo hacía seguramente no tendría oportunidad de contraatacar. Se movió rápidamente hacia otra estantería mientras no perdía de vista a los hombres que la buscaban que ya de por si habían intimidado a todas las personas de la tienda haciendo que colocaran sus manos en alto, tenía que encontrar un lugar para atacar antes de que la gente inocente empezara a pagar por ello y si es que alguno no lo había hecho ya…

Vio su momento oportuno en cuanto observo a través de uno de los cristales de la tienda varias patrullas de policía que se acercaban mientras parpadeaban aquellas luces al establecimiento, al parecer alguien había mandado la alerta a los oficiales.

— ¡Sal de una vez pequeña! Te encontraremos de cualquier forma así que no nos hagas esto más largo —le grito uno de los hombres mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba a uno de los civiles, aún tenía dudas de si salir o no, pero aquellas dudas fueron disipadas en cuanto observo el blanco de aquel hombre, ¿Era el?... ¡Si lo era!

— ¡No, Mark! —Sus impulsos le vencieron en ese momento y grito mientras se lanzaba hacia el criminal, con cuchillo en mano, trato de herirlo, pero fue detenida en cuanto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la nuca y su vista se empezó a nublar al instante, lo último que sintió fue el frio del suelo al chocar con este hasta que finalmente todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Vi se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Caitlyn, llevaba su vestimenta tradicional, le importara verse bien estando con la sheriff, pero en realidad se sentía realmente cómoda siendo y vistiendo como ella misma y sabía perfectamente que a su querida compañera tampoco le importaba mucho como se veía, aun que llevara esos enormes guanteletes a todas partes, a la Sheriff le gustaba su peli-rosa tal cual como era ya que eso era lo que la diferenciaba del resto de personas a su alrededor, no necesitaba fingir apariencias frente a ellas simplemente eran Vi y Caitlyn…Aunque probablemente el día no sería como ambas lo habían idealizado horas atrás y efectivamente, la peli-rosa pudo adivinar en la expresión del rostro de su jefa al abrir la puerta que no lo seria…definitivamente no…conocía bien ese rostro y solo significaba una cosa: Hay problemas.

Observo algo incrédula la expresión seria que tenía la sheriff mientras sostenía su rifle, al mismo tiempo a la peli-rosa se le formaba una pequeña decepción en su interior, enarco ambas cejas mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro que llego a oídos de Caitlyn quien cambio su expresión a una levemente más apenada, en realidad ella también quería pasar un rato libre con su querida agente…pero así las cosas tenían que ser, ambas sabían que era su trabajo y no podían distraerse cuando se trataba de eso, ni si quiera en ellas mismas…

— ¿Es enserio…?— le dijo la peli-rosa sin vacilaciones, sabía lo que su compañera le diría.

—Vi…lo siento…pero…— trato de decirle para que la agente no se sintiera tan decepcionada.

—Si lo sé, lo se trabajo es trabajo…—dijo con decepción en su voz, cosa que hizo sentir aún más mal a la sheriff…al menos por unos instantes.

—Vi…

— ¿Sabes qué? — le replico esta vez con una sonrisa, lo cual desconcertó un poco a la morena— ¡Esta bien Cupcake lo dejaremos para otro día! ¡De cualquier forma tenía ganas de golpear el día de hoy! — expreso mientras chocaba su puño contra la palma de su mano ampliando aún más su sonrisa, lo cual hizo que a Caitlyn también se le formara una pequeña sonrisa y borrara el sentimiento de culpa de su interior…habían veces que la odiaba de verdad…pero en otras ocasiones…como adoraba a esa peli-rosa rebelde…

— ¿Vamos? — le dijo la morena esta vez más feliz, aunque se sorprendió al notar como de un momento a otro sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y se encontraba siendo cargada entre los brazos de su compañera quien se había colocado sus guantéeles en tiempo record— ¿Qué demo…? ¡Vi, bájame! — le ordeno mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de que la peli-rosa no se diera cuenta de aquello.

—Nah…no me vendría mal calentar un poco antes de dar unas buenas palizas— se negó mientras empezaba a correr como si nada con la sheriff en sus brazos y con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro, cosa que conmovió por unos momentos a Caitlyn, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no le gustaba que su compañera le cargara de esa manera, simple y sencillamente porque tenía pies y según ella le incomodaba porque podría caminar perfectamente por ella sola, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Realmente muy muy en el fondo le agradaba que su agente hiciera eso…de vez en cuando…

— ¡Vi! — le regaño inútilmente y por última vez antes de llegar a la comisaria y tomar un coche con destino a la escena del crimen: Una situación de rehenes en un supermercado…tal vez el trabajo no era tan sencillo como ellas creían.

* * *

La pequeña se despertaba con un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza… ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era el rostro asustado de Mark mientras era amenazado por aquel hombre…tal vez no fue el mejor plan lanzarse así de buenas a primeras a defender a su amigo…algo heroico sin duda, pero muy estúpido si ya de antemano sabía que el hombre no estaba solo.

Se percató de en donde se encontraba, seguía en el supermercado…pero se sentía algo…incomoda e incapacitada…en ese momento se dio cuenta, estaba amarrada en el piso y a su espalda se encontraba otra persona que le fue fácil identificar…Mark…trato de hacerse un auto-análisis de la situación y observo que le habían quitado casi todas sus cosas…excepto algo que era muy importante y sería muy útil para ella en ese momento…sus guantes y en ese momento sonrió para sus adentros _"¡Genial! De seguro pensaron que era unos guantes cualquiera…tengo una oportunidad de escapar con esto pero, ¿Cómo? No puedo ser tan obvia como hace rato…debo pensar mejor" _Miro a su alrededor, todas las personas de la tienda se encontraban en el mismo estado que ella, observo la entradas y ventanas del súper, se encontraban varios hombres armados cubriéndose del fuego de los oficiales que habían rodeado el establecimiento, nadie saldría de ese lugar por el momento…se encontraba también un hombre vigilando a los rehenes con una pistola…la situación era bastante complicada.

— ¡Maldita policía! ¡Lárguense de aquí! —Grito unos de los bandidos mientras disparaba por una de las ventanas del lugar, otro de ellos se acercó a este a gatas teniendo cuidado de no recibir ninguna bala.

—Señor, hay un mensaje del capitán— le dijo mientras acercaba lo que parecía ser un transmisor al otro hombre quien al tomarlo hizo un gesto de desagrado unos segundos después.

— ¿¡Acaso está loco!? ¡Eso no era parte del plan, tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente con esa niña!... ¿¡Como que…!? ¡Aagh! ¡Maldición! — Grito mientras tiraba el transmisor al suelo— ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Tenemos que mantener a la policía aquí el mayor tiempo que sea posible! — le ordenó a sus demás compañeros, quienes pusieron un rostro de desconcierto ante eso.

—Pero señor, ¡La tenemos! Solo tenemos que decirle a la policía que nos la llevaremos por toda esa gente—Se opuso uno de los hombres.

— ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo maldita sea! Son órdenes, si nos quedamos más tiempo es probable que nos puedan atrapar pero si no lo hacemos estaremos muertos eso tenlo por seguro…—Aunque cualquiera no se hubiera dado cuenta la voz del hombre estaba cargada por algo de miedo.

De repente se escuchó la voz del sheriff hablando por un megáfono.

— ¡Policía de Piltover! ¡Dejen ir a los rehenes y no tomaremos medidas drásticas! ¡Es una advertencia! —Grito Caitlyn a través del aparato

—No sé por qué les dices eso sí de cualquier forma nunca lo hacen— le dijo Vi a forma de broma a un lado de ella— Tan solo tengo que entrar a ese lugar y salvar a las personas pufff…pan comido— dijo confiada la agente.

—No es tan sencillo Vi, eso no sería seguro para los rehenes, podrían acabar con cualquiera de ellos o con todos en cualquier momento—le dijo la morena con un tono serio.

—O vamos Cait, activare el escudo y entrare lo más rápido que pueda, no creo que alcanzan a hacerles algo antes de que los noquee…

— ¡Dije que no! Espera a que revisemos bien la situación y te diré si entras o no— le ordeno mientras ponía su ojo en el lente de su rifle observando el lugar.

—Está bien, Esta bien…esperare cinco minutos y entrare— se dijo a sí misma en voz baja e imperceptible para su compañera.

* * *

Dentro del lugar la pequeña vigilaba con cautela los movimientos del hombre que vigilaba, al fin y al cabo solo eran tres, cosa que cualquiera pudo deducir ya que él era el único que vigilaba y los otros dos se encontraban en las ventanas disparando, sin embargo había mucha gente capturada, por lo que tenía que dar la vuelta en algunos momentos, hecho que aprovecho para llamar la atención del chico con quien se encontraba atada.

—pss… ¡Mark! —le llamo tratando de mantener su voz baja.

— ¿Roxanne? ¿Qué sucede aquí? Tengo mucho miedo— expreso el pequeño en voz baja y muy asustada.

—Ssshh…— Le silencio rápidamente— Escúchame ya después te explicare lo que pasa, ahora solo quiero que hagas lo que digo…mira puedo desatarnos a los dos ahora y cuando el hombre de la pistola pase quiero que te vayas a esconder al mejor lugar que puedas…a mí me van a buscar, pero estoy segura de que a ti no te van seguir si lo haces— le dijo su plan en voz muy baja, tratando de que nadie más escuchara.

—Puedes esconderte conmigo— inquirió nuevamente el chico.

—No, no puedo ¿No escuchaste? Me van a seguir y acabaran contigo también si descubren que estabas escondido conmigo…

—Pero ¿porque te buscan esos hombres…?— le pregunto con temor.

—Te dije que luego te explico, ahora solo quédate quieto— dijo mientras con la cuchilla que tenía su guante cortaba las cuerdas que los ataban, el chico soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir como sus manos eran liberadas— Espera…— le susurro mientras observaba al hombre que los vigilaba pasar…—Ssshh—le hizo una expresión con un dedo encima de sus labios— Ahora, vamos…—lo tomo del brazo levantándolo con cautela—Ve, escóndete detrás de esas caj…

— ¡Mark! — Grito de improvisto una mujer detrás de ellos, por su parecido pudo deducir que era la madre del chico que estaba preocupada por su pequeño, pero había gritado en un mal momento y llamo la atención del hombre que les vigilaba.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo ve! —Dijo mientras empujaba al niño a su escondite, vio su morral en uno de los estantes y saco tres cuchillos de este— hagas lo que hagas no salgas…ni veas nada por favor…—le dijo en tono suplicante— el pequeño tan solo pudo verlo con miedo y refugiarse rápidamente en su escondite mientras tapaba sus oídos y cerraba sus ojos.

— ¡Oigan! — Les grito uno de los hombres que estaba en la ventana— ¡Chris se escapa! — le advirtió.

—Maldita niña…—Dijo entre dientes mientras se preparaba para disparar pero antes de eso recibió una cuchilla en su estómago, la pequeña había logrado lanzarlo antes de que el hombre pudiera dispararle, después de eso el herido soltó un sonoro grito de dolor que llego incluso a oídos de los que se encontraban afuera, incluidas la Sheriff y la oficial…

— ¡Mierda! ¿¡Oíste eso Cait!? — le dijo la peli-rosa algo alterada al escuchar el grito.

—Demonios…Lastimaron a alguien— dijo la sheriff mientras apartaba su vista de la mira de su rifle para observar a su compañera.

—Riesgoso o no, ¡No me voy a quedar con brazos cruzados aquí afuera! — dicho esto empezó a cargar sus guanteletes mientras corría hacia el supermercado a toda velocidad.

— ¡Vi! ¡No! — Le grito a su compañera sin poder detenerla— ¡Demonios! No sé ni para que me molesto… ¡Avancen! — les ordeno a los demás oficiales mientras ella traba de seguir a su agente.

Vi atravesó la pared donde estaba una de las ventanas de un solo golpe llevándose con ella a uno de los hombres y propinándole varios golpes, el que estaba del otro lado observo a su compañero siendo golpeado brutalmente por la agente cuando la pared se derrumbó hasta que se dio cuenta de que una bala paso muy cerca de su rostro, en ese momento pensó que ya no tenía escapatoria y se limitó a observar a su otro compañero caído, al frente del caído se encontraba la causante de aquella situación, la miro con autentico odio mientras que sin importarle nada más se lanzó hacia a ella intentando dispararle, sin embargo, la pequeña empezó a correr y ninguna de sus balas le dio, cegado por la ira empezó a perseguirla ignorando a sus demás compañeros y la policía que empezaba a entrar al lugar.

* * *

La pequeña pensó en quedarse escondida hasta que la policía capturara a ese criminal, pero en ese momento recordó el odio que le tenía y la raíz del mismo, se detuvo unos segundos que fueron eternos para ella mientras apretaba sus puños y su gesto expresaba odio y frustración puros, _"Basta de esconderse…es hora de que al menos el pague"- _Pensó y observo una puerta que se encontraba no tan lejos de donde estaba y conducía al sótano del lugar.

— ¡Oye! — le grito llamando su atención mientras corría hacia el sótano, recibiendo otra bala que tampoco acertó, entro al lugar siendo perseguida por el hombre.

Entro con arma en mano mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el para que la pequeña no pudiera huir.

—Así que ya no escapas ¿Eh? Pues veamos que tanto haces antes de morir pequeña maldita…—dije entro dientes mientras buscaba a la niña con la mirada, el lugar era amplio y tenía varias estanterías llenas de cosas viejas y cajas llenas de polvo por lo cual se le hacía difícil observar todo el lugar y aunque intento no expresarlo su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando observo como la luz se apagaba y todo se tornaba a penumbras.

—No seré yo la que muera…—le dijo una voz que identifico al instante, aunque se escuchaba más fría que de costumbre…pudo notar que ya no era la misma voz de una niñita asustada que había escuchado hace años…ahora se escuchaba ausente de temor y a la vez vacía…tanto que esta vez fue el, el que esta vez se encontraba un poco asustado y como siempre trato de esconderlo, pero saco su arma apuntando a la nada y noto como su mano temblaba levemente, provocando que se maldijera a si mismo dentro de sus pensamientos.

La pequeña trepo rápidamente a la cima de una de las estanterías mientras observaba al hombre apuntando a la nada, en el lugar donde estaba era imperceptible ante la vista del bandido, pero ella lo podía ver muy bien y frunció el ceño en cuanto vio el arma en sus manos, rápidamente saco otro de sus cuchillos y lo lanzo hacia la mano que sostenía aquella arma, lo que provoco que la pistola callera al suelo mientras su ex-portador frotaba su mano con dolor, Roxanne estaba consiente de ese era el último cuchillo para lanzar que tenía, tenía otro pero lo guardaría especialmente para el…si quería causarle daño ahora tendría que acercarse lo más que podía, poniéndose en riesgo…un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

— ¡Aagh! Déjate de jueguitos niña ¡Muéstrate de una vez! Hare que te reúnas con tu hermanita de una vez por todas— dijo colmando de una vez la paciencia de la pequeña quien se lanzó al hombre con su ultimo cuchillo en mano, cayendo encima de él hundió el cuchillo en su hombro ensuciándolo de sangre…el hombre soltó un grito mientras que con todas sus fuerza tomo a la pequeña de uno de sus brazos hacia una de las paredes, justo donde se encontraba el interruptor de luz el cual quedó destrozado y provocando que la luz parpadeara y de momentos se encendiera.

El hombre saco el cuchillo de su hombro dejándolo caer al suelo y emitiendo un quejido, la niña estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de recuperarse del impacto y no se percató que su atacante desenvaino una daga que tenía en su cinturón, mientras que comenzaba a acercarse la luz seguía parpadeando, Roxanne retrocedió intimidándose de improvisto ante la aproximación del criminal y encontrándose atrapada contra la pared, el hombre la tomo de cuello mientras la elevaba estampándola contra el muro.

—Llegaste muy lejos tu sola pequeña…te felicito…pero hasta aquí llegaste…ni ese idiota, ni tu querida hermanita pudieron escapar del destino que ellos mismo se buscaron ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tu serias la excepción? — las palabras de aquel hombre le dieron una punzada en el corazón, tan solo recordar aquellos tiempos le hacía humedecer sus mejillas, Sin embargo, en ese momento recordar aquello también hacia que le hirviera la sangre de furia y sus ganas de venganza…— ¿Por qué motivo continuaste tu sola a pesar de todo? Sin nadie a tu lado, totalmente sola, sin ninguna oportunidad, rechazando el puesto que pudiste haber obtenido al quedarte con nosotros…renegando de dónde vienes y cual era tu destino…pudiste haberte convertido en el orgullo de tu padre…—las últimas palabras que dijo mientras alzaba su cuchillo para apuñalarla hicieron que algo dentro de ella se rompiera…

—¡El NO ES MI PADRE! —Grito fuertemente mientras ponía sus ambas manos en el brazo que la sostenía, y en ese momento sus guantes soltaron una fuerte descarga eléctrica que envolvió todo el cuerpo del hombre haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y cayera al suelo, soltándola, ella también termino en el suelo, adolorida, la descarga también la había atrapado un poco a ella y sus manos le ardían fuertemente por tal descarga eléctrica que liberaron sus guantes…nunca pensó que usar toda su energía dolería tanto…pero ignoro eso por el momento y observo como el hombre seguía vivo y tratando de levantarse tomo la daga que había caído al suelo intentando atacar nuevamente a la pequeña quien esquivo su puñalada rápidamente mientras visualizo el cuchillo que había clavado en su hombre a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sin más que hacer lo tomo rápidamente y cuando el hombre se acercó a dar el golpe final ella logro esquivarlo por última vez y clavar el cuchillo en todo su estómago haciendo que nuevamente soltara un grito y también volviera a caer al piso tratando de cubrir su herida, pero, en ese momento la rabia la supero y se acercó rápidamente al hombre dándole otra puñalada…esta vez a su pecho—¡esto es por Dave! —Dijo mientras desenterraba el cuchillo de su cuerpo y nuevamente lo volvía a clavar— ¡Y ESTO ES POR LÍA! —Grito finalmente y con lágrimas en sus ojos, lanzo lejos el cuchillo pero antes de eso sintió nuevamente que sus manos ardían con fuerza, sus guantes seguían sacando electricidad y en unos cuantos segundos se encontró envuelta en una auténtica descarga eléctrica de sus propios guantes, soltó un grito de dolor mientras que a duras penas logro sacárselos mientras se convulsionaba de dolor—Maldita sea…— se dijo a ella misma, pero en cuanto observo sus manos que estaban un tanto quemadas se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener los guantes puestos, la sangre había pasado a través de ellos y tan solo pudo sentir un remordimiento terrible al verse manchada de sangre.

—No… ¿Qué hice?...no… ¡No!... ¡Yo no soy como ellos! ¡Yo no soy como el! ¡NO! —Grito mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y trataba de cubrir sus oídos con sus manos, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir fuertemente por sus mejillas mientras su mirada parecía perdida, la luz por fin cedió dándole paso a la oscuridad absoluta…

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver detrás de ella a la oficial Vi con sus enormes guanteletes, detrás de ella se encontraba la sheriff quien había sugerido ir al lugar tras escuchar los gritos provenientes del mismo, apuntando su rifle al frente y para tomar precauciones encendiendo una las que provenía del mismo.

— ¡Que es todo ese ruido! — grito la agente mientras bajaba rápidamente al lugar seguida de su compañera, quien pudo ver una sombra a lo lejos, apuntándole de inmediato.

— ¡Hay esta! — su rifle libero un láser rojo que apunto hacia la cabeza de aquella sombra, pero al mismo tiempo también le ilumino…cosa que hizo que la agente reconociera de inmediato de quien se trataba y apartara a la sheriff haciendo que perdiera su disparo.

— ¡Cait, no!— Le grito mientras la empujaba y rápidamente corría hacia la pequeña.

— ¿Vi? ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? — le reprochó a su compañera.

— ¡No dispares, es una niña! — le dijo mientras tomaba rápidamente a la pequeña entre sus brazos y esta parecía ni inmutarse ante eso, la morena le apunto con su rifle esta vez iluminándola y logrando apreciar mejor a la niña, se encontraba con su mirada perdida y totalmente en la nada, estaba cubierta de sangre y parecía bastante lastimada.

—Por todos los cielos…—dijo en estado de shock viendo el deplorable estado de la pequeña, se acercó a ella y examino su rostro tomándolo entre sus manos, Roxanne no se movía ni reaccionaba ante nada, su mirada seguía perdida en la nada y fuera de este mundo, cosa que preocupo aún más a ambas oficiales— Vi hay que sacarla de aquí ¡Pero ya! —le ordeno a su compañera y ambas salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible, la agente seguía desconcertada al ver a la pequeña en ese estado ¿Qué le había pasado?

* * *

Después de sacar a todos los rehenes y llevar al único de los hombres que había sobrevivido a una pequeña celda en la comisaria, preparándolo para el interrogatorio, la agente y su jefa se apresuraron a llevar a la pequeña al médico que había en la misma, sin embargo, Caitlyn pudo notar algo más en la pequeña, pero lo ignoro en ese momento ya que estaba más distraída en su compañera quien no había apartado la vista de la niña en ningún momento y trataba de llamarle para que reaccionara…Se notaba en su rostro genuina preocupación hacia la pequeña…¿acaso la conocía? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Eran preguntas que le haría después y tendría que contestarlas, lo quiera o no.

La dejaron con el medico por unos momentos mientras que ambas oficiales se quedaron afuera esperando algo, la agente insistió en entrar, cosa que levanto aún más las sospechas de Caitlyn, algo le ocultaba, pero la peli-rosa se vio frustrada al quedarse afuera esperando por el bienestar de la pequeña, tanto que no noto la mirada que Caitlyn tenía sobre ella.

— ¿Y bien? — Le dio llamando su atención— ¿me lo dirás o tengo que preguntarte?

—No sé a qué te refieres Cupcake— trato de negarle, pero la peli-rosa era demasiado obvia tratando de desviar su mirada de la sheriff quien levanto una ceja ante su reacción.

—Cariño, no intentes mentirme sabes que te conozco demasiado— le contradijo ella mientras se formaba un silencio que pareció eterno entre ellas— ¿Me lo dices ahora o me tengo que enterar yo misma? —le pregunto rompiendo el silencio, la peli-rosa se mordió el labio inferior mientras guardaba silencio seguía sin mirar a su compañera, sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo se lo diría? Era incluso difícil de explicar para ella misma la preocupación que tenía en esos momentos.

La detective suspiro algo frustrada pero a la vez manteniendo su calma.

—Como quieras…—dijo lo más fríamente posible mientras se retiraba a su oficina.

—Espera ¡Cupcake! — la detuvo tomándola del brazo— mira…no es lo que piensas, no es nada malo…es solo que yo…yo…es difícil de entender hasta para mi Cait— trato de justificarse algo nerviosa, la sheriff sabía que le ocultaba algo…pero esas palabras la confundieron un hasta ella ¿difícil de entender? ¿Por qué lo seria? Estaba a punto de replicarle a su compañera hasta que otro policía se acercó a ellas.

—Sheriff, tiene una llamada y otro informe…es urgente—le dijo el oficial con un rostro serio el cual hizo que ambas desviaran su atención hacia el oficial.

—Voy enseguida…— le respondió la morena para después observar a su compañera y soltar un suspiro—Vi…solo…si quieres quédate…—dicho esto se retiró nuevamente hacia su oficina.

—Cait…—trato de detenerla.

—Luego aclararemos las cosas si…solo…quédate... —dijo finalmente, de verdad odiaba cuando su compañera le ocultaba algo y más cuando se trataba de trabajo o trataba de hacerlo en sus narices.

Se quedó estática observando como su querida jefa se alejaba con algo de enojo, hasta que la puerta del médico se abrió…

—Ah…doctor ¿Cómo esta ella? — pregunto desviando su atención, el doctor le hizo una señal de que entrara.

—Vende sus quemaduras, no eran muy graves, tiene varias heridas algo maltratadas y parece algo desnutrida…además parecía en un pequeño estado de shock cuando llego…tal vez lo que vio fue mucho para ella— la preocupación de la peli-rosa no hizo más que aumentar, y pensar que la pequeña estuvo con ella la noche anterior…¿Qué sucedió? — Al parecer acaba de quedarse dormida o eso parece.

Y en ese momento la observo, acostada en una cama, con los ojitos cerrados y varias vendas alrededor de sus brazos, sucia y con una expresión de temor en su rostro a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, a la peli-rosa se le encogió el corazón al ver a la niña así, se acercó a ella rápidamente e intento llamar su atención tocando su rostro.

—Oh por los dioses… ¿Roxanne? ¿Roxie?... ¿m-me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, la niña empezó a abrir sus ojos con esfuerzo, pero la persona que vieron reflejados en la oficial no era la correcta.

— ¿Lía?...Lía… por favor…no me dejes…quédate conmigo…—poso una de sus pequeñas manos en la de la oficial, cosa que conmovió y preocupo aún más a la agente, sobre todo porque unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a asomarse por los ojos de la pequeña ¿Quién era esa persona a la que se refería?

—Ya…ya…tranquila…tranquila…—dijo acariciando su cabello— No soy Lía, pero no te dejare sola ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí contigo…no te abandonare— le dijo para calmarla, la pequeña tan solo hizo unos cuantos pucheros mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos para después cerrarlos y volverse a entregar al sueño profundo ¿Por qué le dolía tanto a la agente verla así?

—Bueno…tengo que atender a otros pacientes…si me disculpa— dijo el médico sintiéndose ajeno a la situación.

La peli-rosa se quedó unos momentos más velando el sueño de la pequeña, se mordía el labio inferior mientras la observaba con tristeza…se veía tan…inocente y vulnerable…que le daban unas ganas de protegerla…

—De haber sabido que pasaría esto te hubiera dejado encerrada en mi apartamento…—susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello— Roxie…

De repente la puerta se abrió detrás de ella dejando ver a la sheriff nuevamente con esa expresión seria que daba que pensar a la peli-rosa.

—Vi, cuando la niña se despierte la llevas a mi oficina para un interrogatorio lo antes posible ¿Entendido? — le dijo autoritaria y como si fuera una orden muy importante a su agente quien reacciono algo desconcertada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

* * *

**Hola nuevamente, aquí Zhizu reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, sé que me eh tardado DEMASIADO en actualizar (creo que un mes) y le pido una disculpa por eso, no pienso dejar esta historia y aún le queda mucho por recorrer es solo que ya casi salgo del cole (a vacaciones) y últimamente hay muchos exámenes, tareas y proyectos (algo incomodos por cierto…) que me tienen ocupada, pero nuevamente espero traer el próximo capítulo pronto, déjenme su comentario o critica constructiva aquí abajito, un saludo para todos los que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia.**

**PD: sophie. Sheik o Linket…gracias por tu apoyo y por las hermosas partidas en el LOL, puedes considerar este capítulo como una pequeña dedicación XD**

**¡Nos vemos pronto invocadores!**


	9. Un paso atrás

**Capítulo 9**

**Un paso atrás.**

* * *

No tenía muy claro porque se encontraba en el lugar donde estaba, lo último que recordaba después del encuentro con aquel delincuente y la descarga eléctrica que su cuerpo recibió fue el rostro de la que todo el mundo llamaba la sheriff de Piltover, ella nunca se interesó por ninguna personalidad afamada en el la ciudad, ni mucho menos, había escuchado hablar también de la oficial Vi, pero no fue hasta hace unos pocos días que la había conocido y no de la manera que hubiera imaginado…o querido. Sin embargo, la sheriff era otra cosa, no había persona en Piltover o incluso en Runaterra que no le conociera y ella no sería la excepción, conocía el rostro de la justicia en Piltover tras haberla visto varias veces en entrevistas de TV en centros comerciales u otros lugares públicos que tuvieran una, a su simple vista le parecía una mujer seria y nada más allá, pero verla en vivo y tan de cerca, era mucho más que eso, aun parecía seria…pero además de eso, tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, como si pareciese que la estuviese analizando de pies y cabeza, su voz se escuchaba autoritaria y penetrante…pero sin embargo, le parecía, así como a todo el mundo, alguien muy hermosa.

—"_Demonios…ella me da miedo"_ — Pensó mientras observaba como la sheriff ponía varios papeles sobre la mesa de interrogatorios, ¿Cómo había llegado a esas circunstancias? Lo último que quería era ser atrapada por la policía. Sin embargo, aquella peli-rosa que la había metido en ese lugar, tal vez inconscientemente, pudo hacer que sintiera algo que pensaba que ya había olvidado, se sentía segura a su lado y es que aquella oficial, si bien, no se parecía ni físicamente ni tanto en su forma de ser, le recordaba inmensamente a su hermana, la forma en que la cuidaba…simplemente al abrir los ojos en ese consultorio y ver su rostro de preocupación, a pesar de que por breves momentos visualizo el rostro de su hermana, su voz diciendo "Estoy aquí contigo" sus manos acariciando sus cabellos, hizo que sintiera un afecto por ella, si es que no venía ya desde antes.

Y para añadir más que pensar al asunto…se encontraba allí en el interrogatorio, fue la primera persona que vio al despertar y a pesar que fue quien la llevo ante la sheriff, la peli-rosa no se había despegado en ningún momento de la pequeña ¿sería por obligación?...¿ o por decisión?

—Nombre— Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con esa mirada fría y penetrante que caracterizaba al sheriff.

—M-me llamo Roxanne— le contesto tartamudeando un poco, cosa que hizo que a la agente que estaba a un lado de la sheriff se le escapara una risita casi imperceptible que hizo que la pequeña frunciera un poco el ceño.

—Apellidos— Continuo la morena.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu compañera? — Le contesto, haciendo que la peli-rosa borrara la sonrisa que tenía al instante que Caitlyn le lanzo una mirada de desconfianza.

—Tu y yo hablaremos después— Sentencio la chica haciendo que la agente levantara ambas cejas algo temerosa— Ahora, contesta— le insistió, más como una orden y puede que la sheriff le diera algo de miedo por su actitud, pero ella odiaba que le ordenaran algo así de tal manera.

—Mira, me llamo Roxanne, mi apellido es Leyland, tengo nueve años, odio los zapatos, no sé cuál es mi estúpido grupo…sanguíneo ¡o lo que sea que sea esa tontería! Y vivo donde se me dé la gana ¿Ya me puedo ir de este maldito lugar? — Le respondió impresionando un poco a la sheriff y a la agente, sin embargo la morena demostró su desagrado ante esa respuesta tan altanera de inmediato.

— ¡Niñita malcriada! — Le respondió la sheriff.

—Disculpara mis modales sheriff, pero algunos no tuvimos la suerte de ser bien o mal criados— le desafío, en ese momento Caitlyn se levantó de su silla mostrándose molesta y amenazante ante la pequeña, pero Vi la tomo del brazo inmediatamente.

—Wouwou…Tranquilízate Cupcake, se supone que yo soy el poli malo— trato de calmarla la peli-rosa, pero el decir su apodo tan solo empeoro las cosas.

—Si Cupcake, se supone que usted es el ejemplo de Piltover— Le dijo haciendo que la agente y la sheriff abriera fuertemente sus ojos de sorpresa, pero seguidamente los de la morena se transformaron a frustración.

— ¿¡Cómo me dijiste!? — Le dijo alzando la voz— ¡Repite eso! —Le desafío mientras golpeaba el escritorio fuertemente.

— ¡Ya Cait! ¡Roxie no me ayudas! — le reprendió también la agente mientras trataba de controlar a su jefa.

— ¡Suficiente Vi! ¡No voy a permitir que esta mocosa me falte el respeto! — le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

— ¿¡Y que vas a hacer!? ¿¡Golpearme!? — Le grito la pequeña tratando de defenderse, pero empeoro las cosas al ver la mirada de auténtico enojo que tenía Caitlyn, de la cual Vi se percató y volvió a tomarla de la muñeca evitando que hiciera algo brusco.

—Caitlyn. No, no te dejare hacer eso— le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada con ella unos segundos, después se soltó del agarre de su compañera bruscamente, para darle la espalda mientras recogía sus papeles y se disponía a salir.

—Continuaremos el interrogatorio otro día, tengo que seguir revisando los informes. En cuanto a ella…Espósala y llévala a la celda de la comisaria, unos días allí quizás le hagan pensar mejor en cómo debe comportarse— le dijo finalmente dejándola atónita… ¿Estaría en prisión?

— ¡No puedes meterme a la cárcel soy menor de edad! — le reclamo.

—Si quisiera ya estuvieras en la cárcel— le amenazo volteando a verla— pero como eres parte de una investigación no es posible, te quedaras en esta comisaria hasta que dejes de ser útil o encuentre un buen reformatorio para ti— Lo último que dijo dejó a la pequeña aún más desconcertada ¿Reformatorio? ¿La enviarían a un reformatorio?

—¡NO IRÉ A UN MALDITO REFORMATORIO!— Le grito apunto de abalanzarse encima de ella, pero también fue detenida por la agente y observo como la sheriff se marchaba por la puerta sin voltear— ¡SUELTAME! — le exigió tratando de zafarse del agarre de la peli-rosa quien insistía en retenerla.

— ¡NO! ¡Escúchame, tampoco dejare que le hagas algo a Cait! —Le recalco mientras aun la sostenía— ¡Cielos santos! Creo que esta es la primera vez que soy yo la que no quiere golpear— se dijo a si misma con ironía. Sin embargo, la pequeña aun forcejeaba para escapar— ¡BASTA! ¡No te soltare!

— ¡Sabia que ibas a arrestarme, jamás debí confiar en ti!

— ¡Yo no quería que pasara esto! Yo…yo quería ayudarte— le dijo con algo de pena.

—Tú no puedes ayudarme…nadie puede— mascullo entre dientes y apretando los puños, volvió a sentir impotencia en su interior, el simple hecho de pensar que estaría encerrada sin poder hacer nada para cumplir su objetivo la llenaba de furia y al mismo tiempo de tristeza, pero se sintió aun peor cuando observo el rostro de decepción de la agente.

—Mira…yo…lo siento…yo no quería…

—Es mejor que me lleves rápido a esa celda…o tu jefa se enojara contigo— dijo cabizbaja mientras miraba a la nada, la agente no esperaba esas palabras de ella y no sabía por qué pero…le dolía verla así de triste.

* * *

Los dardos se incrustaban con la misma fuerza que eran lanzados en la madera de aquella diana colgada en la pared, del otro lado de esto se encontraba aquel hombre con gafas oscuras y traje sentado en un sofá de piel color rojo mientras fumaba plácidamente con una mano y con la otra lanzaba con mucha facilidad y precisión sus proyectiles hacia el centro de la diana la cual ya estaba llena de pequeños dardos en su centro, lanzo el último en cuanto escucho su celular sonar, apago el cigarro mientras tomaba el aparato entre sus manos y daba al botón de contestar.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo casi instantáneamente al contestar el celular.

—_Todo salió de acuerdo a su plan señor, pero lamento informarle que no pudimos atrapar al otro objetivo y perdimos tres hombres_— le fue contestado del otro lado de la línea.

—Detalles, detalles…esas tres ratas ya me estaban comenzando a cansar así que no importa, lo importante es que conseguimos el botín principal, y ya después me encargare de traer a esa mocosa donde pertenece, estaba claro que esos tres tontos no podrían atraparla si no pudieron hacerlo hace años, que paguen por su error—Soltó una pequeña risa que fue silenciada por el mismo de inmediato al sentir un silencio en la otra línea y el sabia diferenciar el tipo de silencios que transmitía la gente— Louis ¿Los tres están muertos?...¡Contesta! — le exigió.

—_N-no señor…lamento decírselo pero…la policía se llevó uno de ellos vivo y nuestros espías nos informaron que también se llevaron a la niña…_— le contesto con mucho temor, se volvió a formar otro silencio en la línea.

—Maldita sea…—mascullo el hombre entre dientes— Si ese imbécil abre la boca estaremos en problemas…deshazte de él cuanto antes—le ordeno.

—_Pero señor, está en la comisaria…no podemos…_

—Claro que puedes, míralo de esta manera: Tu vida o la de él, eso tiene que ser un incentivo suficiente ¿no? —Le pregunto como si de una situación cualquiera se tratara, solo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea pero aun sentía su presencia— Y bien…si pudieras traerme o si es necesario acabar con esa mocosa estaría mucho mejor, dos pájaros de un tiro ¿Se escucha bien verdad?

—_Y-yo…lo intentare señor_— le dijo temeroso.

—Y más te vale que lo hagas bien, no te molestes en regresar si fallas, porque estarás muerto—Dicho esto colgó la llamada y guardo su celular en su bolsillo, tomo otro dardo jugando con este entre sus dedos— Veamos cuanto tiempo más puedes escapar querida…

* * *

La celda era fría, algo obscura y pequeña, un lugar en el probablemente nunca se hallaría ya que la idea de tener que pasar el resto de su vida en un espacio reducido o donde no tuviera la oportunidad de moverse libremente simplemente le desagradaba, no podía soportar pensar en algo así, encontraría la manera de escapar, siempre lo hacía ¿O es que esta vez no había salida para ella? Era lo más probable si analizaba sus circunstancias, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo.

Se acomodó en una de las paredes cercanas a los barrotes, con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, decidió entregarse un momento al silencio del lugar para descansar un poco y despejar sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, el silencio no duro mucho.

— ¡Tu sabias esto y no me lo dijiste! —Le reclamaba la sheriff a gritos mientras golpeaba el escritorio con la palma de su mano a su compañera que se encontraba sentada del otro lado del mismo.

—No sé a qué te refieres Caitlyn— Trataba de defenderse la agente ante las acusaciones de su jefa.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes Vi! ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? —Le hostigaba con preguntas su superior.

— ¿Qué tienes contra ella Cait? ¡Es solo una niña en una escena del crimen como todos los que estaban ahí! Y tal vez ella fue la que sufrió más daño, no entiendo por qué después de todo eso la llamas a un interrogatorio y para colmo la metes a una celda.

— ¿¡Quién te crees que soy Vi!? ¿¡Acaso crees haría esto si no tuviera una buena razón!? Pensé que me conocías más que eso…—La vigilante agacho su cabeza algo apenada por el comentario de su jefa quien mantenía su mirada firme en ella— Hecha un vistazo a esto— le dijo mientras dejaba varios informes en el escritorio, la peli-rosa los tomo para después levantar ambas cejas impresionada por la información.

—Hubo un robo en la academia mientras estábamos…—sus palabras fueron silenciadas por las de la morena.

—Observa el otro— Le dijo sin quitar su mirada de ella.

Le hecho un vistazo al otro informe, el cual hacía referencia a ambas escenas del crimen, las cuales al parecer estaban entrelazadas por misma singular firma que habían dejado en cada una de ellas, esas famosas cartas con una "C" ornamentada en ellas se habían dejado en la escena del crimen de la academia y habían encontrado una igual en el hombre que había muerto en el sótano de súper.

—Pero… ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con…!— Nuevamente no termino sus palabras, la Sheriff había golpeado nuevamente el escritorio con la palma de su mano, la peli-rosa la miro extrañada para después bajar su vista a la mano de su compañera, quien había dejado encima del escritorio otra de las mismas cartas con "C" pero esta se encontraba ya algo vieja y bastante desgastada, la agente la tomo entre sus manos para examinarla y efectivamente era una de las cartas de aquel famoso ladrón que se había convertido en el archienemigo de su compañera.

—Encontraron eso en un "Morral de dudosa procedencia" en la escena del supermercado, los testigos aseguran que la niña lo tenía cuando fue atrapada por esos criminales y también aseguran que fue de ahí donde saco el cuchillo que estaba incrustado en uno de los criminales que murió— La peli-rosa recordó la vez que la pequeña lanzo un cuchillo a la espalda de uno de los bandidos de la alcantarilla, esa vez lo hizo por ayudarlos…pero, ¿Lo habría vuelto a hacer? —Y solo porque lo quiero escuchar de tu boca, dime…—La sheriff busco debajo de su escritorio para después poner encime de este el morral que pertenecía a la pequeña— Es de ella ¿verdad? — le pregunto finalmente, la agente no sabía que decir, todo encajaba…pero sin embargo, había algo que aún le dudar de la pruebas.

—Si Cupcake…lo es—Le respondió con pesar.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad? —Le interrogo para escuchar de su boca las palabras que quería oír, pero lo que dijo no fue lo que espero.

—No Cait, Ella no trabaja para "C" —Le respondió la vigilante haciendo que su superior frunciera el ceño— Solo es una niña que no tiene a nadie…tal vez en parte sabía lo que hacía, pero…cuando estas solo haces lo posible por sobrevivir—Le sostuvo la mirada a su jefa durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que su superior hablo.

—Vi entiendo que te sientas algo…identificada con esta niña, pero, no voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad para atrapar a "C" por que tengas una corazonada en ella, a mis ojos seguirá siendo una simple delincuente—Las últimas palabras de la morena llamaron la atención de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Yo también sigo siendo una delincuente para ti Cait?

—No me vengas con eso Vi, sabes que lo nuestro es diferente a eso.

— ¡No! No lo es Cait, mira…cuando empecé todo esto, recuerdo las miradas de odio e inseguridad que todo el mundo tenía sobre mí…absolutamente todos…Excepto tú, tu confiaste en mi desde el primer momento, tu estuviste ahí apoyándome a pesar de que todo el mundo dudaba de tu competencia al haber escogido a una ex criminal como tu compañera y probablemente algunas personas lo siguen haciendo…tú eras la que se preocupaba por mi todas las veces que iba al hospital por haber hecho alguna estupidez durante una misión o me enfermaba, tu…te convertiste en la persona más importante de mi vida…—Aquellas palabras resonaron varias veces en la mente de Caitlyn, provocando que su corazón incrementara considerablemente su velocidad y sus mejillas adoptaran un sutil color rosa que era apenas perceptible, pero sin embargo, no podía y definitivamente no iba a cambiar la oportunidad de su vida de atrapar al ladrón que tantos problemas le ha dado…ni siquiera por ella— Y hasta el día de hoy me sigo preguntando por que lo hiciste…

—Por qué sabía que eras diferente…—Le dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

—Es lo mismo que siento ahora…—La peli-rosa imito su acción, después de eso la sheriff soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—No voy a cambiar mi decisión Vi—Esta vez fue ella la que intento no mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco lo hare Cupcake— Menciono esta última, antes de darse la vuelta y disponerse a salir de la oficina— Te ayudare con los interrogatorios, investigaciones y esas cosas, pero solo lo hare porque sé que es inocente y eso no cambiara nada—Dicho esto salió de la oficina dejando a la sheriff sin nada más que decirle, en cuanto la puerta se cerró la morena cayó sobre su silla y apoyando los codos en su escritorio sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Es que acaso ya nada puede ser como antes? —Se preguntó a si misma mientras levantaba su mirada hacia la puerta para después bajarla nuevamente a su escritorio— Vi…

* * *

Sus ojos se cerraron a pesar de haber escuchado parte de la discusión de las oficiales, en ese momento solo quería descansar, pero nuevamente sus recuerdos le traicionaban haciéndole divagar recuerdos de sus tiempos de antaño…aquellos tiempo en los que había alguien a su lado.

— _¡Ps! ¡Oye! No te duermas…cuando lleguen los demás nos tenemos que ir_—_Le llamaba la propietaria de la voz de donde se encontraba acurrucada._

—_Estoy cansada… ¿podríamos descansar un momento?_ — _le preguntaba con voz somnolienta la pequeña mientras trataba de acomodarse en sus piernas._

—_No, no podemos o nos dejaran…y sabes que odio cargarte…ya estas creciendo y debes aprender a valerte por ti misma_ _no voy a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado._

— _¿Por qué no? Eres mi hermana…_

—_Y no sabes cuánto me gustaría decirte que estaré siempre a tu lado…pero no quiero mentirte…como lo hizo mamá conmigo_—_Dijo con una evidente tristeza en su voz, la pequeña levanto su cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de su hermana, se encontró con unos vacíos orbes azules llenos de nostalgia y sabía perfectamente que ella tenía esa misma mirada en los suyos, no quería empeorar más la situación, sin embargo, el hablar de su madre siempre le causaba curiosidad y un sentimiento de calidez en su corazón a pesar de todo._

— _¿Mamá hizo mal?_ —_ le pregunto con inocencia, la mayor tan solo soltó una pequeña risita._

—_No, no lo hizo pequeña_—_ Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a los cabellos azabaches de la menor y los revolvía_— _Siempre estuve preparada para algo así…pero crecí en un ambiente muy distinto al tuyo…ella nunca imagino que pasaría por esto y solo quería verme feliz…a ciegas…pero feliz._

—_Me hubiera gustado conocerla…_—_ Musito sintiendo como era rodeada protectoramente por los brazos de la mayor._

—_Y estoy segura de que a ella le hubiera encantado verte crecer_.

— _¿Alcanzo a verme?_

—_Sí, fue la última sonrisa que vi en su rostro._

—_Lía… ¿Es mi culpa que ella…?_

— _¡No!_ —_Le silencio de inmediato_— _Ni siquiera lo pienses cariño…nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa…_

—_Pero si yo no hubiera nacido ella…_

—_Roxanne…mamá te amó desde el primer momento en que supo que vendrías a este mundo, dio lo que pocos hubieran dado por que tú nacieras y no lo hizo para que te lamentaras por ello, lo hizo porque te amaba_— _Sus últimas palabras causaron en la pequeña una leve sonrisa._

—_Y yo también la amo…y a ti Lía…_—_Ultimo haciendo que la mayor desviara su mirada algo avergonzada._

—_Como sea…_— _un pequeño rubor se mostró en sus mejillas_— _¿Sabes? Yo no estaba tan entusiasmada con tu llegada…cuando me entere que vendrías…digamos que no tuve el mejor de los humores._

— _¿A qué te refieres? ¿No me querías?_ — _Le pregunto y sin darse cuenta empezaba a hacer pequeños pucheros._

—_No, no te quería_— _Dijo haciendo que la menor emitiera un suspiro de tristeza y decepción_— _Pero…por alguna razón, se me quitaron esas ganas de ahogarte con la almohada mientras dormías desde la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos…_

— _¿Eh?_ — _dijo entre confundida e impresionada._

—_Tú…de alguna manera…llenaste ese vacío que dejo mamá cuando se fue…y es por eso que no pienso perderte a ti nunca, pase lo que pase…_

—_Pero…dijiste que no estarías siempre conmigo._

—_Y lo vuelvo a decir, no lo estaré…tal vez tú me pierdas a mí, pero me asegurare de que el día que me valla de tu lado seas lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante sin mí, como lo hizo mamá conmigo._

—_Te prometo que algún día seré tan fuerte como tú…_— _Sus palabras ya pesaban un poco, tanto por el momento…como por el cansancio._

—_No, serás más fuerte que yo, te lo aseguro._

_Fueron las últimas palabras después de un corto periodo de silencio por parte de ambas, la menor ya se estaba entregando al sueño lentamente, pero recordó que no podía hacerlo y trato de seguir hablando con su hermana._

—_Lía… ¿En dónde nacimos?_ —_Le pregunto soltando un bostezo, la mayor volvió a soltar una risita._

—_Eso es una historia para otro día_— _La mayor pudo notar la necesidad que tenía la pequeña de descansar y aun que estuvieran en tiempos difíciles, apenas tenía 4 años, enserio lo necesitaba_—_Vamos…duérmete un poco, tal vez reconsideré mi idea de cargarte a pesar de que ya no eres tan pequeña como antes…_—_ Al terminar su frase se dio cuenta de que la menor ya estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos, volteo su mirada, escucho y observo a los lejos como los suyos se acercaban cada vez más, se levantó con la niña en brazos y comenzó a caminar_— _Por cierto…yo también te amo hermanita._

_Esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes como para que la pequeña dejara de fingir su sueño y se entregara de verdad a este con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ruido.

Eso fue lo que la saco de aquel grato recuerdo, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la oscuridad, al parecer había dormido de mas, el lugar tenía un aspecto algo lúgubre por la noche y aun que había estado en sitios peores, de momento había algo que la hacía sentir insegura en ese momento, observo a través de los barrotes la silla donde debería encontrarse el guardia que vigilaba las celdas de la comisaria, estaba vacía…así como todo en todo su campo de visión no encontraba ni a un alma, le pareció extraño que la despertaran ruidos si el sitio estaba completamente vacío.

—Quizás el guardia salió…o tal vez sea mi imaginación…—Se llevó una mano al rostro y froto un poco sus ojos, asomo uno su mirada a través de sus dedos, fijándola en el piso, sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al encontrarse con algo extraño que provenía de la celda de al lado, la cual era separada de la suya por una pared.

Había un charco de sangre.

— ¡Ah! —Casi instantáneamente di varios pasos hacia atrás encontrándose con la pared de su celda, con los ojos aun abiertos como platos se colocó una mano en el pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía con prisa y su respiración se había agitado— Pero…que demonios…acaba de pasar…—Pronuncio entrecortadamente.

Afuera de la comisaria, la sheriff trataba con frustración a su vehículo el cual no parecía tener intención alguna de encender, intento tras otro la paciencia de la morena se agotaba cada vez más hasta que salió del auto y reviso el cofre de este.

— ¡Estúpida porquería! —Grito mientras pateaba su vehículo— Sabia que debía pedirle ayuda a Vi en vez de llevarlo a ese mecánico—Se recostó en la puerta del auto mientras sacaba su móvil—Ya es algo tarde…—dijo observando la hora en su celular, se pasó por sus contactos un momento hasta encontrar a su querida agente de primera en sus favoritos, dudo entre si llamarla o no…se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de Vi cargándola a su casa en aquella noche lluviosa no pudo evitar especularse que hubiera pasado si su teléfono no hubiera sonado y la peli-rosa o ella hubieran acortado la distancia entre sus rostros, alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza recordándose no volver a aquellos tiempos—No…no voy a llamarte…—Dijo en un suspiro—Que más da…—Tomo su rifle y su sombrero de copa, colocándose el segundo sobre su cabeza—Regresare a pie…

Sin embargo, algo la detuvo… ¿acaso escucho un grito?

— ¡Suelt…!—Trataba de forcejear la pequeña mientras era tomada del cuello y su boca era cubierta por una gran mano.

— ¡Callate!...maldita sea— El bandido soltó un grito de dolor en cuanto sintió como su mano era mordida fuertemente— ¡Aaah! Maldita niña…—Retiro su mano sangrante de ella para reemplazarla por un pañuelo, apretándolo fuertemente contra la nariz y boca de la pequeña.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Escucho el bandido detrás de él, se encontró con la sheriff apuntándole con su rifle y con una mirada que hacía que se le helara la sangre— Tu…maldito…pagaras por lo que le hiciste a estos oficiales.

La niña quien hace unos momentos forcejeaba por escaparse de aquel criminal, cedió ante el efecto del cloroformo impregnado en el pañuelo, quedando completamente quieta.

—"_Mierda…se supone que debió haberse marchado hace tiempo… ¿Qué hago?...no tengo salida"_ —Pensó el criminalpara después dejar a la pequeña en el suelo y voltear su mirada a la morena quien sostenía su rifle con firmeza.

El bandido llevo una mano a su cinturón tomando su pistola, Caitlyn estuvo a punto de dispararle hasta que se percató de las intenciones del criminal. Había puesto la pistola en su cabeza.

—No lo hagas—Le dijo como si fuera una orden, el criminal tan solo soltó una risa ante eso.

—Eh fallado sheriff…esto pasara tarde o temprano…es mejor hacerlo yo mismo a terminar como ese tipo…—Le lanzo una mirada a la celda de a lado, dejándose en evidencia del asesinato que acababa de suceder— Lo ideal sería que termine todo ahora…

—Si lo harás…entonces no serás tú…—Mascullo la sheriff con algo de ira en su voz.

— ¿Eh? —Expreso confundido el criminal, pero esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Acababa de recibir una de las balas del rifle de Caitlyn en su cabeza, era ahí donde todo se acababa, su vista se tornó negra y su última imagen fue a aquella hermosa joven sosteniendo ese rifle sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en su mirada.

—Eso es por el guardia…y mis demás compañeros.

Bajo su rifle para después lanzar una mirada hacia la pequeña que se encontraba tirada en el piso y algo salpicada de sangre.

— ¿Qué hare contigo?—Se acercó a la niña para después observarla por unos segundos, parecía bastante tranquila estando en ese estado— Al parecer eres un imán de problemas…—Dijo la morena en un suspiro, coloco el rifle en su espalda y después tomo a la niña entre sus brazos saliendo con esta del lugar—Sin embargo…eres una pista muy interesante.

* * *

**¡Aquí su servidora reportándose con un nuevo capítulo! (Que ya tardaba mucho en salir) Y…si sé que me he tardado nuevamente en actualizar y les pido una disculpa por ello (¿Merezco azotes? D: ) eh tenido ciertos problemas de…inspiración por así decirse y sentía que me había quedado sin ideas, pero lo eh retomado de un momento a otro…espero no haberles molestado con eso y nuevamente agradezco a todos los que opinan, siguen y leen este fanfic.**

**Por cierto, mientras trataba de encontrar ideas e inspiración para esta historia, se me ha ocurrido hacer un pequeño one-shot de league of legends y si…CaitxVi (No puedo evitarlo cielos como adoro a esa pareja) que terminare dentro de poco y no tendrá nada que ver con esta historia, no descuidare el siguiente capítulo por ello, así que tal vez tarde un poco en subirlo, pero aun así espero sea de su agrado.**

**¡Un saludo a todos los lectores y hasta la próxima!**

**(Pd: No olvide dejar aquí abajito su opinión ewe)**


	10. Confianza

**Capítulo 10**

**Confianza.**

* * *

Una sensación extraña le comenzaba a inundar, incomodidad, dolor…pero sobre todo… ¡le molestaba ese maldito ruido!

— _¡Roxanne! — Le grito una voz que la hizo despertar de golpe._

— _¡Pero que…! ¿Lía? —Froto sus ojos al ver a la persona que se encontraba delante de ellos, observo a su alrededor, habían varias cajas y sacos de quien sabe que, el lugar parecía estar en movimiento, y efectivamente lo estaba, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba en un tren._

_Varios gritos y gemidos de dolor era lo que escuchaba y le molestaban, pero en ese momento su atención se centró en la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana, quien con brazos cruzados, le hizo levantarse de golpe del lugar donde se encontraba._

— _¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te quedes dormida durante los viajes? ¡Tenemos que estar alerta en cuanto lleguemos! —le reprendió con esa pizca de preocupación en su voz; el aparentar ser severa y firme con la pequeña era muy fácil de deducir para ella._

—_Son como 5 horas de viaje— Bostezo mientras estiraba sus músculos— Creo que podría dormir un par de ellas y estar bien despierta cuando lleguemos…_

—_Roxanne…te lo digo enserio, nos vas a meter en problemas— "Siempre es enserio"-pensó antes de escuchar nuevamente un grito._

— _¿Qué es eso? — Le pregunto algo temerosa y dispuesta a dirigirse a lugar de donde provenía, un grupo de hombres reunidos del otro lado del vagón estorbaban la vista del sitio que esperaba ver con curiosidad._

—_No te recomiendo que vallas…—Le advirtió, aunque fue inútil, ya conocía como era su hermana de curiosa…aunque en realidad no quería que presenciara lo que pasaba —No vallas, es una orden._

—_Pero, escucho a Dave por allá ¿está todo bien? — Pregunto, antes de sentir como su hermana la retenía tomándola del brazo._

— _¡Lía! ¡Trae a Roxanne para acá! — Ordeno la voz de uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar, lo cual provoco un miedo interno en la mayor ¿Para qué querían a su pequeña hermana?_

—_No veo la necesidad de…—Sin más palabras el hombre se dirigió a ellas apartando a la mayor de un empujón y tomando a menor del brazo, arrastrándola a la fuerza al lugar donde sucedían los hechos._

_Lo primero que vio al ser arrastrada a aquel sitio fue un hombre repleto de cortes y exageradamente ensangrentado, le empezaron a temblar las piernas en cuanto lo vio, deseando infinitamente tan solo correr de ese lugar y abrazar a su querida hermana quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que el sujeto que le tenía a la fuerza la soltara, observo como sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo y…_

— ¡Mira Cait, está despertando! — Escucho antes de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de la oficial.

— ¡AAAAHH! — Grito asustada al despertar de golpe de aquel sueño y ver a la oficial, se echó para atrás colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Oye sé que su cara da miedo pero no es para tanto— Dijo entre risas el defensor del mañana, quien se encontraba aun lado de la vigílate que rápidamente le dio un no muy sutil golpe en el hombro.

—Cállate estúpido— reclamo enojada la enforcer.

— ¿Dónde estoy—pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde se encontraba y examinando un poco la habitación se dio cuenta de la presencia de la sheriff en la misma, lo cual le asusto un poco, ella se encontraba allí, con los brazos cruzados y observándola fijamente, su mirada la ponía nerviosa a tal punto que llego a tragar su propia saliva; Lo último que recordaba era a la sheriff irrumpir en la celda con arma en mano y amenazando al criminal que quería hacerle quien sabe que, aun que estaba segura de quien lo había enviado-_"Genial lo último que quiero es deberle un favor a ella…"_

—Estarás bien eso te lo aseguro— le dijo la peli-rosa poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriendo de una manera tranquilizante para ella- _"No por favor… ¿ella de nuevo? ¡Concéntrate Roxanne! No significa nada para ti…que me deje de mirar asi por el amor de…"_

—Muchas gracias por todo Jayce y nuevamente lamente haberte sacado de tu laboratorio a estas horas—Le agradeció la morena desviando su mirada de la pequeña para acercarse al inventor para darle la mano.

—Lo que sea por ti preciosa lo sabes— le dijo tomando su mano y besándola suavemente, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracias a Vi, quien interrumpió de inmediato.

—Bueno, creo que ya te puedes ir ¿no? Las cosas de policía no son lo tuyo cabeza de martillo— Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo guiaba a la salida.

—Y la palabra "Delicadeza" tampoco es lo tuyo cabello de chicle ¡Ya suelta me apretas muy fuerte! —Se quejó en la puerta.

—Vi, Jayce nos será de mucha ayuda en este caso, él también es de alguna forma víctima del asalto a la academia— interrumpió Caitlyn haciendo que Vi frunciera el ceño.

—En tu cara manototas— Se burló el al tener la aprobación de Cait.

— ¡Me vuelves a decir así y te meto el matillo por el…!

— ¡Vi! ¿¡Que te eh dicho sobre decir esas cosas!? Y más cuando hay una menor de edad presente— le regañó haciendo una pequeña pausa al final— ¡Y tú! Como salgas por esa ventana no me va a importar si te vuelven a traer viva o muerta a esta comisaria— dijo girándose repentinamente, encontrándose con una pequeña en el borde de la ventana, quien se quedó congelada al escuchar la "advertencia" de la sheriff.

—"_¿¡Pero como lo supo!?"_

La peli-rosa tomo rápidamente a la niña del brazo alejándola de la ventana.

— ¡Hey! ¡No tan rápido pequeña! Apenas sales de un problema y te quieres meter a otro— le regaño dejándola nuevamente en el sofá, la pequeña tan solo se cruzó de brazos en este.

—Bueno…yo me voy ¡Nos vemos Cait! ¡Nos vemos Manototas! —se despidió riéndose con su comentario final.

—¡Jayce vete a la m…!—se detuvo en seco al sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de la sheriff detrás de ella— olvídalo si…— Dijo resignada mientras se volvía hacia su superior.

—Muy bien pequeña, tú y yo debemos tener una importante charla—Le dijo cait mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

—Pues yo no pienso salir por esa puerta— dijo la peli-rosa cruzándose de brazos.

—Sé que no lo harás y tampoco te lo pediré, prefiero tu compañía si las cosas se ponen…violentas—Le dio una leve mirada a la niña, quien tan solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de disgusto lanzándole una mirada de odio a la morena—Ven aquí— le señalo la silla delante de su escritorio, la pequeña se mantuvo cruzada de brazos mientras le sostenía una mirada desafiante a Caitlyn, no estaba dispuesta a obedecerla de esa manera. La peli-rosa comenzó a sentirse incomoda con las miradas que se lanzaban las dos y después de un profundo suspiro de frustración tomo a la niña, quien empezó forcejear por su agarre, y la dejo en la silla que había señalado su jefa.

— ¡Oye! —Aparto de forma violenta las manos de la agente en cuanto le dejo en la silla— ¡Puedo caminar sola!

—Oh vamos, ambas sabíamos que…

— ¡Suficiente Vi! — Le silencio su jefa.

—De nada Cait…—Dijo cruzándose de brazos para tomar asiento en donde se encontraba anteriormente la niña.

—Muy bien, escúchame, quiero ser breve contigo así que iré directo al grano—Dicho esto coloco aquella carta desgastada con esa "C" tan característica que había encontrado en el morral de la niña la cual desvió su mirada hacia aquel pedazo de cartón que no le traía los mejores recuerdos, pasados unos segundos devolvió su mirada a la joven Sheriff, quien seguía con esa fría y calculadora mirada que la identificaba tanto. La pequeña entendió al momento lo que quería de ella, era obvio, ¿pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles verdad? Recordó mentalmente que no debía confiar en nadie tan fácilmente ¿Por qué confiar en ella? ¿Cómo no tener la seguridad de que después de eso no le encerraría nuevamente o la enviaría a un reformatorio?

—Bonita carta…—Menciono en voz baja y fingiendo una actitud desinteresada.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo—Le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Eso es ser breve para ti? — Le pregunto con sarcasmo.

—No intentes colmar mi paciencia, se perfectamente que sabes a lo que me refiero, puede que muchas de mis teorías acerca de ti sean falsas pero esto no lo es, ¿Quieres que sea breve? Pues bien, tu sabes algo acerca de "C" y lo dirás, ahora mismo—Sentencio finalmente lanzándole otra autoritaria mirada, la peli-rosa solamente era testigo de todo desde donde estaba sentada, sintiéndose de alguna manera incomoda por el interrogatorio.

La pequeña continuaba con sus brazos cruzados mientras fruncía el ceño, trataba de no doblegar su actitud ante aquella mujer, pero no podía negar que la gélida mirada de la detective realmente le intimidaba y casi lograba su objetivo de hacer que la pequeña cediera a su voluntad.

Pero no sería así.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? — Pregunto desviando la mirada, lo cual era una señal para Caitlyn de que al menos lograba intimidarla, cosa que en parte confirmaba y aumentaba más sus sospechas.

—Me parece que no sabes el significado de la palabra autoridad, pero bien las cosas caen por su propio peso, si quieres seguir ocultando algo que tendré que descubrir tarde o temprano adelante, vamos a jugar—Dijo finalmente recostándose en su silla y entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla aun sin dejar de mirar a la niña, pudo ver lenta y disimuladamente como tragaba saliva, cosa que de alguna manera represento una pequeña victoria para ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto la menor.

—Echa un vistazo a tu pierna—Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo, la niña levanto sus cejas confundida para después hacer lo que la sheriff le había dicho, llevo su mirada hacia su pie derecho donde quedo asombrada por lo que se encontraba en este, era una especie de tobillera, tenía unas cuantas luces, tan solo pudo salir una pregunta más de su boca.

— ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? —Pregunto algo desesperada mientras intentaba quitárselo.

—Eso. Es parte del juego pequeña—Le dijo la sheriff manteniendo su misma actitud.

— ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Dime que es esto! ¡Ahora! —Le ordeno perdiendo los estribos.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Le pregunto devolviéndole la jugada, a lo que la pequeña tan solo soltó un gruñido— ¿Cómo se dice?

— ¡Vete al…!—Antes de terminar su frase sintió como la amplia mano de la vigilante cubrió su boca haciéndola callar.

—Okey, suficiente, Cait explícale de una vez, esta niña es terca como un burro y no ganaras nada más que cosas que te hagan perder la paciencia tratando de enseñarle "modales" de esa manera—Le dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a ambas, sobre todo a la sheriff ¿acaso Vi estaba seria?

La quedo viendo unos momentos antes de reaccionar, la pequeña mordió la mano de la vigilante para que la quitara de su rostro.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejó la peli-rosa.

—Bien, escúchame, si hay algo de lo que muchos nos hemos dado cuenta es que eres un imán de problemas y no hay duda de eso, pero los problemas que atraes me dan pistas bastante interesantes y útiles acerca del caso "C", tenía la esperanza de que lo escupieras todo y nos ahorraras todo el trabajo extra, pero parece que tú tampoco quieres que esto sea tan fácil ¿verdad? Y como pensé en eso en primer lugar, planeo utilizar ese "hermoso" don que tienes a nuestro favor, lo quieras o no, sé que están detrás de ti y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan por ti, así que serás nuestra carnada.

—…Entonces… ¿Me puedes decir ya que es esto?

—haber genio, no me voy a arriesgar a dejarte encerrada y vuelva a pasar lo que paso y tampoco te voy a dejar libre siendo tan importante para un caso, así que simplemente estarás bajo mi supervisión durante dos meses o hasta que decidas hablar, eso que tienes ahí es para mantenerte bajo control, podrás salir de esta comisaria, pero no podrás alejarte demasiado, volverás aquí pasadas las nueve en punto, estarás vigilada las 24 horas y tendrás que obedecer y cumplir todas mis órdenes—Finalizo la joven Sheriff dejando a la pequeña con sus ojos completamente abiertos y su boca entreabierta.

— ¡Yo no voy a hacer nada de eso! —Le grito golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos.

—Lo siento pequeña pero no es que tengas opción…— le dijo la vigilante cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿¡Y si no hago lo que dice!? —Pregunto enojada.

—Entonces pasara esto—La morena saco de su escritorio lo que parecía ser un control, ajusto una manecilla y presiono uno de los pocos botones que tenía.

La niña se quedó bastante confundida con lo que acababa de pasar, pero toda esa confusión fue removida por dolor en cuanto sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, no tan fuerte como para lastimarla gravemente, pero si lo suficiente como para que causara un considerable dolor; Grito fuertemente y cayendo de la silla, preocupando a la vigilante, quien rápidamente fue a ayudarle.

— ¡Demonios Cait! ¿Era necesario? —Le reprochó a su superior, ayudando a la niña a levantarse y esta rápidamente aparto las manos de la peli-rosa de sus hombros para luego mirarla con algo de odio.

—Tu sabes que sí. Muy bien ahora como tú lo quisiste, es tu responsabilidad—Dicho esto la detective se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina dispuesta a dejar la misma— Iré a revisar unos informes, tú has tu trabajo—Le dijo siguiendo su camino y sin voltear a verla.

Vi sabía muy bien cuando Cait estaba enojada con ella, si de por sí no estaba contenta con que le hubiera ocultado que conocía a la niña, el haber insistido para ser ella quien la vigilara no ayudaba mucho y ser la única que se negó a la idea de la tobillera menos, le dolía que Cait actuara de esa manera con ella, pero muy dentro sabía que lo tenía bien merecido, era normal que la morena estuviera resentida con ella por razones varias, pero ya habría tiempo de hablar con su jefa en otro momento, ahora su atención se concentró en la pequeña que salía furiosa de aquel oficina.

— ¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas? —Le pregunto mientras le seguía.

— ¿¡No es obvio!? ¡Me largo!

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Cait? ¡Si te alejas mucho estas frita! Literalmente.

La pequeña paro en seco al escuchar eso, no le hacía ilusión acabar su vida tan joven por algo tan estúpido y menos aún sin haber cumplido su objetivo.

— ¡Entonces me lo quitare! —Se dio la vuelta para gritarle.

—Roxie, lo hizo Jayce que es aun que me cuesta decirlo, de los mejores inventores de Piltover ¿Qué te haces pensar que podrás quitártelo? — Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No me importa quién lo hizo, lo hare de todas formas, es MI vida y MIS asuntos! — le grito la menor.

— ¡Dejan de ser solo tus asuntos cuando estoy a cargo de vigilarte! —le devolvió el grito.

— ¡Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras! — le grito aún más fuerte, dejando algo impactada a la vigilante.

La pequeña agacho la cabeza, desviando su mirada al suelo, aun le costaba trabajo aceptar que se encontraba en esas circunstancias, odiaba el sentirse cautiva como lo estaba en ese momento; No solo cautiva por la ley si no también en parte sentimental por aquella oficial, sabía que la peli-rosa se preocupaba por ella y esa hacia que se sintiera extraña…que se sintiera importante para una persona, además, no podía evitar el verla y recordar a su querida hermana.

La sensación de unas manos posándose en sus hombros la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró muy de cerca con la peli-rosa que se encontraba a la altura de su rostro con una mirada un tanto maternal que hizo que se sintiera aún más impresionada.

—Mira, Roxanne, yo sé que probablemente no te esperabas que nada de esto pasara, uno no elige donde y con quien nacer y entiendo a la perfección que tú no elegiste vivir todo esto, cuando tenía tu edad tuve que aprender a confiar en mi misma y no en los demás y en parte estuvo bien, pero por otro lado, me sentía sola, preguntándome todo el tiempo si algún día le importaría a alguien o habría alguien a mi lado, sé que suena algo loco, pero, cada vez que te veo recuerdo a esa pequeña niña sola y asustada que fingía ser ruda y fuerte por fuera…no digo que no lo seas, solo digo que, si esta en mis manos que no sigas el mismo camino por el que yo seguí y que ya no tengas que sufrir más, entonces voy a estar ahí…a tu lado, ya no estarás sola.

La niña se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de la agente, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, sintió algo cálido en su pecho aunque sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse, luchó internamente porque eso no pasara; a pesar de haber permanecido años sin querer la compañía de nadie, no le gustaba sentirse tan sola, en realidad le encantaría el poder cerrar los ojos y confiar en que habrá alguien ahí para ella que vele por su seguridad y eso era lo que le ofrecía la peli-rosa o al menos pensaba que lo hacía, ella era tan diferente a todas las demás personas, le hacía sentir segura y protegida, pero era muy pronto para eso, el miedo a una traición, el volver a quedarse sola por aquello o poner a la vigilante en peligro por los problemas que tenía era muy fuerte, aún más que el cariño que sentía.

La peli-rosa espero sin éxito alguno alguna respuesta o reacción por parte de la pequeña que solo estaba estática ante ella, su rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono rosáceo mientras seguía esperando, otra vez, sin éxito alguno, le preocupaba haber asustado a la niña o haber sido demasiado cursi, es verdad que eso de las palabras bonitas no era lo suyo, Cait se lo había dicho ya en una ocasión aunque la morena en verdad apreciaba que lo hiciera, nada quitaba sus carcajadas después de que sus "hermosas" palabras.

—O-oye… ¡Vamos! ¡Di algo al menos! ¡Aghh! ¡Es de lo más cursi que eh dicho en mi vida y no es para que te quedes callada! ¡Golpéame al menos! —dijo bastante preocupada y desviando su mirada y con una evidente sonrojo en su rostro producto de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, una pequeña y lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de la niña, cosa que la agente no noto, pero si noto cuando la pequeña se acercó a darle un cálido abrazo a pesar de todo. Quedo impresionada con su reacción, pero le agradaba y no tardo en contestar su abrazo.

—Gracias— le dijo en voz baja la peli-rosa.

—No te acostumbres…—Le dijo de igual manera, alargando un poco más el abrazo hasta que sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso— ¡Oye! ¡Que tengo piernas, maldita sea!

La peli-rosa soltó una pequeña risa.

—Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? — le pregunto la agente con voz suave.

—Supongo que por ahora…— Le dijo de igual manera mientras se acomodaba en su brazo, sujetándose de su cuello.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— dijo finalmente con una amplia sonrisa.

—Vi…

— ¿Si?

—Yo…intentare confiar en ti, pero, prométeme que no me abandonaras…— Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con mucho esfuerzo ¿Estaría bien darle una oportunidad a la oficial? Ella sabía que los más probable era que no, pero su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, tendría que arriesgarse si quería descubrir que aún había una esperanza para salir de esa eterna pesadilla con ayuda de alguien más, de alguien que estuviese ahí para ella como lo estuvo su hermana en su tiempo.

La oficial parpadeo un par de veces antes de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero luego no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante las tímidas palabras que había pronunciado la pequeña.

—Lo prometo— Extendió su dedo meñique con la intención de cerrar aquella promesa, pero solo recibió una mirada extraña por parte de la niña y una carcajada a continuación— ¡Ah maldita sea! ¡No sé por qué estoy haciendo esta tontería! —Dijo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, hasta que sintió un pequeño dedo rodeando el suyo y observo a la pequeña esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—Es una promesa entonces—Le sonrió unos momentos más mientras que la agente le devolvía tontamente el gesto— ¿Me puedes bajar ya?

—Nope— Le contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar—Tienes una cita con el medico ahora mismo, tengo que llevarte para allá.

— ¿Otra vez? Recuerdo haber despertado en un consultorio, además, odio a los doctores—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues que pena, no tienes opción, no tienes ni una sola vacuna, ni registros médicos, estas desnutrida y al parecer tienes un pequeño problema en tu glándula de crecimiento según veo— soltó una leve risa al mencionar lo último.

— ¡Oye! Soy lo suficientemente alta para alguien de mi edad, no es mi culpa que tú seas gigante—dijo cruzándose de brazos— Un momento… ¿vacunas? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ninguna aguja ni sustancia va a entrar en mi cuerpo!

— ¿Ya te dije que no tienes opción verdad? — dijo esta última con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí, aquel mismo hombre de gafas oscuras que había sido el causante de los hechos sucedidos la noche anterior en la comisaria, leía tranquilamente el periódico sentado en su cómodo sillón.

—Valla…al parecer el idiota de Louis cumplió con la mitad de su trabajo antes de que lo atraparan, ¡Jah! Basura—Dicho esto tiro el periódico y encendió nuevamente un cigarrillo—Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por esos idiotas y a esa mocosa ya le llegara su tiempo, no puede escapar por siempre, además tampoco representa una gran amenaza…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al ver el nombre que ponía en él se sobresaltó y contesto de inmediato.

— ¿Señor…?

— ¿Connor? ¿Solucionaste tus problemas en Piltover? —Pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

—Si mi señor, pero lamento infórmale que perdimos a varios de nuestros hombres y la moco… ¡Digo! Roxanne, está ahora en la comisaria con la sheriff de Piltover—dijo con un atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz.

— ¿Sigue viva?

—Si…

—Valla, aguanto sola mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba…—hubo un corto periodo de silencio en la llamada— Cambiare la orden que te di hace tiempo, quiero que la atrapes viva y cuando lo hagas que me la traigas cuanto antes.

—Pero señor esta con la sheriff.

—Esa sheriff me está comenzando a dar serios dolores de cabeza, no me importa con quien este, te las arreglaras para traérmela ¿no es verdad?

—Sí señor, lo haré.

—Muy bien, pero eso tendrá que esperar, te quiero en Noxus lo más pronto que puedas—Sin más palabras la llamada se cortó.

El hombre de gafas se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón.

—Sabía que debía matarla cuando pude…

* * *

Unos sollozos resonaban en toda la sala en donde se encontraba cierta peli-rosa, quien intentaba mitigar su risa al ver como la pequeña Roxanne intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos al ser picada por varias jeringas del doctor que se encontraba ya poniéndole su última vacuna.

—Aguantas descargar eléctricas y quien sabe que más ¿y no aguantas una simple inyección? —dijo entre risas la agente.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No es lo mismo! —Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Se de alguien que también lloró cuando la sheriff la trajo a ponerse sus primeras vacunas Vi—Le dijo provocando que la pequeña le levantara una ceja a la peli-rosa.

— ¡Bueeeeeno! ¿Ya terminamos verdad Doc? ¿Podemos irnos ya? Ya casi es hora de comer—Dijo cambiando rápidamente el tema de la conversación.

—Eso es todo por hoy, puedes llevártela, eres una niña muy linda Roxanne y estás muy joven como para tener todos esos golpes y cicatrices, trata de cuidarte más ¿Si? — le dijo el doctor colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Para eso estoy yo ahora, ¿Cierto amiguita? —Le pregunto la oficial revolviendo el cabello de la niña.

— ¿Tu? Entonces parece que te veré más seguido por aquí pequeña.

Ambos soltaron una risa y la oficial no pudo más que sentirse indignada ante el comentario del doctor.

—Hey, no te pases de…

Antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca el doctor la detuvo.

—Shhh, pues empieza a ser una cuidadora responsable y controla tu lenguaje frente a esta pequeña.

La peli-rosa solo gruño ante el comentario.

— ¡Muy bien! parece que cuidar a esta pequeña también te hará bien a ti.

La vigilante solo volvió a soltar otro gruñido mientras salía de la enfermería con la pequeña.

—Entonces… ¿Quién fue esa otra persona que lloro cuando la sheriff la trajo por primera vez? —pregunto con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza la menor.

—Eh… ¡Ya es hora de comer! ¿Tienes hambre? —Le pregunto cambiando de tema nuevamente, la pequeña solo soltó una risita.

—Claro que sí, no eh comido en…mmmm mucho tiempo—dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por su estómago.

—Perfecto, porque quería aprovechar ese momento para hablar de algo que creo que sabes que es— la pequeña supo al instante a que se refería

—Pensé que el interrogatorio ya se había acabado—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Cait puede ser muy dura con sus decisiones a veces, pero por favor, entiende, no puedo ayudarte sin que pongas de tu parte, necesito que digas lo que sepas para así quitarte un peso de encima— Nuevamente se agacho a la altura de su rostro y coloco sus manos sus hombros.

—O ponerme otro más…—Dijo perdiendo su mirada hacia el piso.

—Roxie…vamos…dijiste que intentarías confiar en mi…sea lo que sea no te abandonare e intentaré protegerte, lo prometí ¿recuerdas? —dijo mostrando su dedo meñique.

La pequeña se lo pensó varias veces, lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todo lo que alguna vez se prometió que no haría, confiar en alguien más, probablemente era lo más estúpido que iba a hacer en su vida, pero en ese momento recordó aquellas palabras que su querida hermana le había dicho ya hace mucho tiempo _"Está bien que intentes ser lo más precavida posible, pero no olvides esto, el que no arriesga no gana" _¿Estaría bien arriesgarse con la Oficial? No lo sabía, pero con eso ya se había convencido a si misma de hacerlo, pero no olvidaría la parte de ser precavida.

—Está bien, hablaré— dicho esto la peli-rosa esbozó una sonrisa—Pero con una condición y quiere que me demuestres con eso que puedo confiar en ti— la oficial se tensó por un momento ¿Qué le pediría la pequeña?

—Dime.

—No le digas nada a la sheriff…—Le dijo ella, la vigilante retiro las manos de sus hombros inmediatamente y la miro algo incrédula.

—No me pidas que haga eso…no puedo ocultarle nada a ella, lo terminara descubriendo lo se…es Caitlyn.

— ¡Solo quiero que tu no le digas nada!

— Me estas pidiendo que le mienta a la persona más importante en mi vida…—esta vez fue ella quien desvió su mirada algo deprimida.

—No es mentir si ella no lo sabe…

—Roxie…yo…

— ¡O al menos no le digas nada por un tiempo! ¡Vamos, te prometo que se lo terminare diciendo! Lo prometo…pero necesito que ella no lo sepa por ahora…por favor Vi…—Le insistió mientras se acercaba a ella, esta vez fue la pequeña la que coloco sus manos en los hombros de la oficial.

La peli-rosa dudo un poco antes de hablar, pero al final era eso o nada, tendría que arriesgarse y ser lo más disimulada posible si quiera que la sheriff no se enterara de nada, ya que sabía que aquello no solo dañaría su relación profesional con la morena, sino también la confianza y relaciones personales que tenía con la misma, pero…al fin y al cabo, la niña también se estaba arriesgando por ella…

—Está bien. —dijo finalmente con mucho esfuerzo y sin mucho ánimo en su voz.

—Muy bien, entonces será nuestro secreto por ahora…—fue lo último que dijo.

Lo que ambas ignoraban, es que cierta morena con un gran sombrero escuchaba todo cruzada de brazos del otro lado del pasillo en donde se encontraban; mordió su labio inferior mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

—"_Pues veamos cuanto tiempo podrás ocultármelo, Vi."_

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hola mis queridos lectores!...no me maten pls…**

**Vamos, que este capítulo ha tardado años…literalmente…bueno no tan literal, ustedes me entienden, sé que tal vez esperaran la típica disculpa de que los estudios y mi vida personal me han estado matando o que me secuestraron unos terroristas de Irak durante casi medio año y apenas ayer me pagaron el rescate (¿) ¿No? ¿Esa no? bueno, pues no, no es nada de eso, más bien, si les debo una enorme disculpa por esta innecesaria tardanza, eh tenido tiempo, lo sé, pero lo he empleado en otras cosas que me han apasionado más y no digo que esto ya no me apasione, me sigue encantando, pero me imagino que la mayoría entenderá que siempre hay un momento en el que te quedas sin ideas para algo, a mí me paso por demasiado tiempo, de repente no sabía con qué palabra continuar, me daba lag mental y me quedaba horas frente al capítulo y solo escribía dos líneas, para después distraerme o dibujando o jugando o leyendo o con mis amigos o con cierta personita (Si tú sé que estás leyendo esto)**

**Pero, a pesar de eso no pienso dejar esta historia, como eh dicho anteriormente, no quiero que esto se convierta en una obligación para mí pero tampoco como algo que deje a medias, no señor.**

**Nuevamente una disculpa para todos los que seguían esta historia y entenderé si no la aceptan.**

**Pero bueno, aparte de lo antes mencionado, le quiero agradecer a cierta personita, que sin ella probablemente este capítulo no hubiera salido nunca, Sophie :D gracias por darme tantas ideas y apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba, sin dudas eres la mejor persona que eh podido conocer y estoy muy feliz de que seas mi amiga :) este capítulo también es tuyo y nuevamente muchas gracias todo.**

**Muchas gracias también a todos los que comentaron y respondiendo una que otra cosilla…**

**Vinxter: ¡Saludos sirvient...! ¡Digo! Lectora, efectivamente ya pasaron 100 años desde la última actualización xD muchas gracias por tu comentario y no…no está bien que la adorable Cait te esté cayendo mal, oh bueno tal vez si….¡No! que va, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia con ella xD**

**BrianHoper: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me agrada saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, en serio. Eh considerado pedir ideas de los lectores, pero siento que no podría hacerlo sin spoilear una gran parte de la trama xD y bueno pues al parecer con Cait por ahora será la guerra de las galaxias.**

**Me encantan tus historias y también adoro tu forma de escribir, de hecho me pasare a leerlas ahora mismo :D ¡Saludos!**

**Kingiskandar: Muchas gracias, y disculpa si ahora te preocupe aún más xD**

**DESTACADO117: Creo que a ti sinceramente te debo una mayor disculpa xD vi tus reviews en mis otras historias y efectivamente sentí como una pedrada como del tamaño de Malphite a la velocidad de su ulti al verlos xD Pero bueno me agrada que los leyeras y pues la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no? los continuare eventualmente, pero como dije antes ahora mismo no tengo muchas ideas para ellos y tratare de terminar este primero, en serio, gracias por tus reviews y otra enorme disculpa por haberte torturado peor que Dr Mundo xD**

**Ozz el mago: Gracias y unas disculpas a ti también por la espera.**

**Sophie: No es necesario que responda tu comentario esta vez xD Otra vez gracias a ti por todo, te quiero :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gente.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
